


Land of Heroes

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, High Fantasy, LitRPG, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Ian and twelve-year-old Tyler are transported into a magical land that operates like a cross between an RPG and an MMORPG. As the two form an unbreakable bond, they must navigate the challenges of the world of Aurora while battling monsters, gaining experience, and having lots of sex both with each other, with other men and boys, and with the occasional monster.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was scanning the Trading Company listings for potions ingredients when my mother's piercing voice subverted my intentionally closed bedroom door and broke my concentration. "Ian!" she called, "Can you come down here for a second?"

"What do you want?" I yelled back, my nineteen-year-old lungs trying to tell her with my tone that I was busy and preferred not to be disturbed. I was home from college, after all, and was eager to get caught up with the newest expansion for Land of Heroes. Unfortunately, it had been released two months earlier but my free time had been practically non-existent due to my classes and studying for finals. Though I'd been playing LoH for almost six years and had always found the time to invest in the world's most popular massively multiplayer online role-playing game, college had been a hard reality check that cut deeply into my recreational gaming ability.

"I have a phone call for you. It's Mrs. Kennedy." I sighed, logging out quickly and scampering out of my room and down the stairs. I found my mother on the phone in the kitchen, nodding along to whatever Mrs. Kennedy was saying. "Here," she said as she saw me enter, passing me the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Hello."

"Ian? It's Laura. Do you think you could do me a favor?" My eyes rolled at my mother's friend. It was always "Mrs. Kennedy" from my mom but always "Laura" from Mrs. Kennedy. We'd known the Kennedys for forever and the little game the two women played, my mother trying to keep me proper and Mrs. Kennedy trying to treat me like an adult, was a recurring source of amusement.

"Sure Mrs. K. What can I do?" My mother nodded and turned back to the dishes which she had presumably been doing when she received the call.

"Ian, how many times have I told you to call me Laura? Just tell your mom you're a grownup now and it's OK to call me by my first name."

"I'll do that, Mrs. Kennedy," I said, grinning.

"Fine. Be that way. Listen, I need a favor. Tyler just installed the game Hero Land or Land Hero or whatever and your mother says you play it. He's having a hard time figuring it out; it's apparently quite complicated. Tom and I were planning on going out tonight for a movie and dinner but our regular babysitter can't do tonight. Since you you play the game, can you come over this evening and teach him what to do? I'll pay you for babysitting."

"Sure," I said, suppressing the spike of enthusiasm that coursed through me. Tyler Kennedy. Age twelve. A cute little brunette with a mischievous smile, sparking green eyes, and a very cocksure attitude. The little minx was a constant source of jack-off material for me despite the fact that I'd known him since he was in diapers. The seven-year age difference between us had always meant that we shouldn't have interacted all that much but circumstances regularly conspired to bring us together. Over the years, he and I had played basketball in the street on many occasions, I'd driven him to a couple of soccer practices when his mom was frazzled, I'd pitched in as a last-minute babysitter plenty of times, and his parents had even tasked me with taking him to six-flags the previous summer for a day trip. My mom told me that Laura had said that I was a good influence and a sort of surrogate older brother figure. Whatever the reason, I didn't mind. The boy was hot, smart, and funny. I adored him.

"You don't mind?" Mrs. Kennedy asked. "I know it's the first week of summer break and you probably have all sorts of plans. But both Tom and I tried to figure the game out and it's way above our heads. I swear, games these days are so damn complicated. I miss the old Mario days. I could play Mario."

I laughed. "Not a problem. I didn't have any plans tonight anyway. When should I come over?"

……

I didn't envy the Kennedy's as their car pulled into the street and accelerated away from the house. A huge summer storm had swelled up over the past few hours and the weather outside had become aggressively windy. My mom had warned me that the meteorologists predicted heavy showers late in the evening with lighting strikes almost assured. It was going to get nasty out and I was happy I wasn't going to have to brave the weather. 

Turning from the window, I waltzed into their kitchen, grabbed a coke and a slice of the leftover pizza the Kennedy's had ordered for Tyler's dinner, and proceeded upstairs towards the boy's room. I hadn't seen the squirt since spring break and was looking forward to playing Land of Heroes with him tonight. Truth be told, I was a little miffed at the little shit for not greeting me when I got to the house. Two years ago, he would have been waiting for me to arrive like a puppy waiting for it's owner to get home. Now, he didn't even bother to come down stairs. Getting older, I guess.

I knocked on the half open door. "Hey dude. Your folks left."

"Oh!" said the boy sitting at his computer desk and typing away at his computer. "Hey Ian. Thanks for coming over to help. This game is impossible."

Entering the room, I dropped my backpack (which contained my laptop) at the foot of his bed, fell onto his mattress, and propped myself up with an elbow. "It's not that bad. You just got to figure out what everything does." He turned, giving me an eye roll and a smirk. I shrugged.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda got that. But there are like, a billion buttons." Pointing at the screen, I could see he was still level 1 and had apparently found his way out of the staring zone without accomplishing anything. He jumped up, then, and grabbed a second chair from the other side of the room. Pulling it over to his desk, he sat back down and motioned for me to join him. His trek had given me a chance to look him over and he was still gorgeous. Almost five feet tall, the boy probably weighed eighty pounds or so. Thin, but muscular from his time playing soccer and basketball.

I got up and plopped down next to him, immediately getting a whiff of his intoxicating aroma. He smelled good. Great even. Slightly musky and earthy. Spicy. I felt my cock twitch slightly. "Ok, show me what you know."

The next half hour had me deleting his character, starting a new one for him after explaining the classes and races, and going over the point and click interface and button management. I walked him through his sorcerer's hot buttons and educated him enough to kill several easy level 1 beasts. He rapidly picked up the quest system and, by the time he had become level 3, had a rough understanding of the leveling process and the different class power combinations. Tyler demonstrated the ability to learn, for sure, but I wondered if he would be able to grasp the intricacies of the game as his character advanced. Hell, the boy didn't really like to read and much of the game involved reading complicated stats bars, item descriptions, and quests goals.

"So, are you liking the game so far?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah! It's freaking awesome!" He responded, not looking at me as he busily clicked away at the computer. "I can't wait till I'm level 100. One of the kids in my class plays a lot and he says that everything gets super awesome once you hit max level."

"True," I said. "Well, how about you go take a shower, I'll finish setting up your hot keys, and then we can settle in and power through the first couple of zones? Your folks said they won't be back till late, so we can really make some progress if we try."

"Sweet!" he said, jumping out of his seat and grabbing a pair of athletic shorts, a tee shirt, and a fresh pair of boxers. One minute later, he was in the bathroom with the shower running.

Knowing I didn't have much time, I quickly scampered about his room and poked around. There were no crusty socks or tissues under his bed nor were there any in his clothing hamper. So I suspected he wasn't spanking the monkey yet… I did find a pair of used boxers and a soccer uniform next to his desk, though, and took a wonderful moment to sniff the slightly damp crotch. It smelled like boy; zesty and intoxicating. Stuffing the boxers deep into my backpack and putting the uniform in the hamper (Tyler wouldn't notice I swiped his underpants, I suspected), I began to do as I had told Tyler I would and set up some of his hot keys.

A little while later, Tyler entered the room with a towel around his head and lacking a shirt. My eyes bugged out as I quickly drank in the boy's smooth but muscular torso and his beautiful hairless armpits. As he removed the towel, I glanced away and the boy began putting on his shirt. We were playing Land of Heroes a few heartbeats later.

The weather took a turn for the worse, then, as heavy rain began to pelt Tyler's window and streaks of lightening could be seen flashing more and more frequently across the sky. Neither of us paid much attention, though I did check to see if the boy had a power surge cable. He did.

"It's really coming down bad out there," the boy said a short while later.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you think we should call my parents and see when they will be back?"

"Sure. Why don't I grab the…"

Light. 

Darkness.

 

 

Chapter 1.

The sun shown brightly overhead as my eyes fluttered open, the scent of tree pine and maple wafting on the pleasantly cool breeze. I stared at the few lazy clouds above and wondered how long I had slept. Stretching casually, I sat up only to raise an eyebrow at my surroundings. I was in a mountain glen, a smattering of trees around me while sharp crags and sheer cliffs were visible behind the tree-line on three sides. I was sitting on a stone slab, the ground underneath and around it traced with exotic and otherworldly ruins. 

"What the…" I mumbled, standing. My clothes, I realized, were not my own. Instead of jeans and a tee shirt, I was wearing a pair of very silky purple short-shorts, a lavender wife-beater that ended above my belly button, and a pair of leather sandals. I looked ridiculous.

"What am I wearing?" Tyler's incredulous voice echoed next to me and I glanced over. The boy was just standing up from his own slab of stone and my eyes almost fell out of my head at the sight. Tyler was clad in a tiny leather g-string and a pair of long leather boots that almost reached his knees. Nothing else. "I'm almost naked!"

And he was. The little pouch that held his boy bits was miniscule and left practically nothing to the imagination. Then the boy spun around and I saw, for a brief moment, that the leather straps that kept the garment in place truly resembled a g-string in that it's back strap was nestled deeply in his preteen butt crack while the leather top strap hugged the top of his cute boyish bottom.

I felt arousal flood me.

"Um… I don't know," I said, turning away from the boy and glancing about. On my stone was a small backpack and a long wooden staff, the thick wooden pole capped with a small leather-bound tome. Picking the staff up, I felt a small rush of energy enter my body. Odd. Flipping the book open, I saw most of the pages were blank. One at the beginning held words, though I didn't read them.

"WHOA!" hooted Tyler, my eyes leaving the tome and finding my pint-sized partner standing on his stone slab with a huge two-handed battle axe hefted above his head. The thing was almost the size of the kid and it's grey steel glinted in the sun.

"Tyler!" I shouted. "Be careful!"

"Duh!" he said in response, his eyes not leaving the ax as he began to jump about, swinging and swiping the thing at imaginary enemies.

Turning back to the tome, I flipped to the front and saw that the very first page had a simple text that was easy to read. Scanning it, my eyes widened. 

"Ian and Tyler. We are so very sorry. As you played your game, a small airplane just taking off from the airport nearby was hit by lightening and crashed into the Kennedy home. All on board survived. You both were killed instantly. Feeling a great sorrow for your lost potential, several Divines expressed our objection to your untimely end and it was determined, after great debate, that you two would find yourselves here, in the land of Aurora, to live out the rest of your days. It is small comfort, we know, but Fate, Destiny, Goodness, Mercy, Lust, Time, Charity, Perversion, and I, Mirth, agreed that this new home would be the best place for you to thrive. Your loved ones miss you but will find peace. May you find peace in this new home. Go forth, thrive, and think not on your past lives but on the life you now may live."

I stared at the page, digesting the word. "Tyler, we need to talk."

………

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked, his usually boisterous personality subdued as we talked over this mysterious turn of events.

"I don't know. It might be a lie but… well… I just have this weird feeling that it might be the truth."

"Me too. It's like I want it to be a lie but I know I'm not, like, back home or whatever. Plus it disappeared…"

I nodded. We had been discussing this revelation for nearly half an hour, reading and re-reading the first page over and over again. Then, after shutting the book for a few moments while we bounced around other possibilities, like a covert spy operation or a matrix-style dream world, we opened the book to find that the first page no longer held the mysterious message. Instead, it held Robert Frost's poem "The Road Not Taken." It was a shock, of course, and we danced around for several minutes trying to figure out how the writing had changed or if the page had fallen out or something. Then we settled back down, read the poem (which I had read in high school and last semester in my English Lit 102 but which Tyler had never read), and pondered the words.

"Well I guess we should get up and start walking." I said finally, my eyes noticing that there was a worn dirt path the led down the slope and through some trees. Tyler shrugged, not offering a counter suggestion. The boy grabbed the axe and his own small backpack while I hefted my staff and pack. Then off we went. Five minutes later, we found ourselves out of sight of the small cairn where we had awoken.

We were clearly in the mountains; the path meandering steadily downward as we caught glimpses of beautiful vistas between the nearby cliffs and the various large evergreen pines. We continued to discuss our new situation and I covertly tried to perv on my little companion as much as I could without being too obvious. I had to keep looking away, of course, because I could feel my erection starting to grow if my gaze lingered too long on his smooth creamy flesh. His hairless pubic mound was just so visible and, even as we walked, the small amount of fabric covering his boyhood seemed unusually tented. Soon, we rounded a bend and found a small wooden hut sitting peacefully along the road. Standing in front was an older man, his hand up to his face as he scanned the woods. Spotting us, he waived. "Good morning strangers! I hope your day is pleasant!"

We stopped in front of the man, smiling. "It is. Thank you." I gave him a small bow. "Um… Sir, can you tell me where we are?"

"Of course!" he said cheerfully. "You are in the Sleepy Vale. Keep heading down this road and you'll reach Peaceford. It's a small village just down the way." The man smiled, glancing between the two of us. If he was concerned with how we were dressed, he didn't show it. "Say, are you two Heroes?"

Tyler and I glanced at each other. "Heroes?" I asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"Yes. Heroes. By the looks of you, I'd say you are a wizard and you," he said, glancing at Tyler, "are a barbarian. Am I right?"

Tyler and I turned to face each other, our mouths both agape. All of a sudden, this whole thing seemed rather familiar. Wizard? Barbarian? It couldn't be…

The man continued, "Do you think you could do me a favor? There are some Scraggly Foxes that have been sneaking into my chicken coop at night and I'd like to put a stop to it. If you two could kill 5 of those damn creatures, I'd be really grateful. I'd even give you a reward!"

Holy. Shit.

"Ah…" I said dumbly.

"Sure!" said Tyler, turning to the man. "What do we do?"

"Well," the man pondered, "if you go that way," he pointed to the woods, "I'm sure you will run across some of those Scraggly Foxes. Just kill five and come back."

………

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," I said to Tyler as we crouched behind a few bushes and watched as a fox the size of a St. Bernard wandered aimlessly around the small clearing in front of us.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Well… I mean…" 

Tyler chuckled. "Don't be such a baby, Ian. Come on, lets just go over there and kill it."

"Well, its more complicated than that. What if the thing bites us? What if it has rabies?"

"It doesn't have rabies. Just go thump it with your staff. I bet it's easy."

"I don't know."

"If you don't, I will."

"Tyler! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then go!"

"Well…"

"Come on…"

"Fine." I stood, gripped the staff, and walked into the clearing. The fox didn't seem to pay me much attention, so I crept closer and closer until I was about five feet from it. Then, the animal turned its beady eyes to me and growled. Nervous, I gripped the staff with both hands. Wait… Hadn't the guy said I was a wizard? Maybe I had spells or something?

Too late. The fox lunged, it's claw raking across my exposed knee for a brief instant and causing me to squeak with pain. Not a lot of pain, though. In fact, far less than I would have expected. Seizing the opportunity, I swung my staff and the end, where the closed book was encased in the wood, smashed the creature right in the head. The creature squealed much louder than I and lunched forward again, biting my shin for a moment before backing up. "Ouch!" I yelped, the slight shot of pain making me angry. "You stupid little fucker!" I shouted as I whacked it in the head again. This time, the creature let out a short bark of injury before falling over dead.

I'd killed it! Turning, I looked to where Tyler was supposed to be and gulped in surprise. Two more Scraggly Foxes blocked my path and appeared hostile, their hair bristling and their growling low but audible. I took a step back, raising my staff for protection. This was not good!

Suddenly, Tyler burst forth from the bushes and roared with rage. Jumping between the two startled foxes, Tyler swung his large axe and connected solidly with the first fox, lopping off it's head in one quick blow before spinning and slamming the sharp weapon into the spine of the other fox. It died without a sound and Tyler grinned at me. "That's how you do it Ian! Ha!" Then he began to dance around, his tongue sticking out as he re-lived the battle in his preteen mind.

Holy. Shit.

………

We found two more foxes and Tyler dispatched them with ease, not taking a single wound. My shin and knee felt fine after the initial injury and, after closely examining them after the fight, I couldn't tell if I had been injured. On the way back to the hut, we discovered, to our surprise, that one small brown metallic coin had appeared in a small coin purse in my backpack while four small metallic coins of the same type had appeared in an identical coin purse in Tyler's backpack. My backpack also contained a small sharp claw while Tyler's contained four.

I found myself battling an erection for much of the walk back. My little companion kept drawing my eye and I especially loved it when he would dash forward to examine something in our path. When that occurred, I was treated to the gorgeous sight of his smooth bottom and silky flesh. Twice, he bent down to pick something off the ground and I watched as his luscious cheeks parted slightly to expose a tiny pink starfish slightly hidden by the g-string strap. I had to bite my tongue to keep from groaning. 

I also thought I saw Tyler's eyes examine my own crotch when he didn't think I was looking. They were fleeting glances, for sure, and probably meant nothing. Still, I had the feeling that the boy was trying to take small peaks at the visible chub between my legs. I didn't raise the issue.

"How did it go, my friends?" The same man said to us as we approached his hut. "I trust you both found success?"

"I did!" Tyler said excitedly, giving me a wicked grin. "Ian didn't have much luck. Almost got eaten by one fox! Me, I was like 'Slash Bam Cut' and they were like 'Ah Tyler No' and I totally crushed them!" Tyler jumped around for a moment, demonstrating the fight for the… quest giver? Both the man and I laughed at his antics.

"You didn't cast any spells?" the man asked me.

"I don't know any," I responded. Indeed, after the fight, I had looked in the book on my staff but the only thing it contained was the poem.

"I can rectify that!" the man said, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Here! Read this!"

I did but, after reading the short phrase, the page dissolved into nothing. "Hey!" I said, confused.

"Check your spell book, doofus!" Tyler said, laughing as I glared at him. Flipping through the book, I discovered that the second page had changed into a spell entry. Entitled FIRE SPARK, the entry detailed how to go about casting this offensive damage-dealing ranged spell.

"That spell, FIRE SPARK, is a first level fire spell and you should now be able to cast it at any enemy. Just don't drain all your mana!" The man told me with confidence.

"Hey! What about me?" said Tyler, pouting.

…………

"So this feels kinda familiar…" Tyler said slowly as we wandered through the forest, looking for the Scraggly Fox Den Mother that the man had asked us to dispatch. "Did… did we do this quest in Land of Heroes?"

"No. We didn't. There is no Peaceford in Land of Heroes and the world there is called Maeroon."

"But…"

"Yeah, I know. Even though this is not Land of Heroes, it does feel like we are in a starting zone quest chain. Kill 5 foxes? Then kill the den mother? Certainly the kind of thing you'd find in an MMORPG."

"Well that's not really a bad thing, is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. 

"I mean, you know all about Land of Heroes. So, if we are really… here…" The boy began to tear up for a moment and I put my arm around his shoulder, the emotion swelling up within me as well. "Then you can probably make sure we are ok. Right?" He looked up at me, then, his eyes shining from unspent tears.

"I… I think so." I said lamely, not quite believing it.

We kept walking, my arm around his shoulder as he leaned into me slightly for comfort. We died? We were never going home? The shock of these revelations, if they were indeed true, was nearly overwhelming. When we left the cairn, we did so without fully believing the message in the book. Now that much of the day had passed, and we had not awoken from this strange dream, the reality of what we faced was finally sinking in.

Realizing that Tyler had started to cry softly, I stopped our slow walk and turned the boy to look at me. Kneeling in the grass, I put my hands on either side of his face and our eyes met. "Tyler." I said, not really knowing where I was going but sure as hell certain I would speak from the heart. "I am here with you. I'm not going to leave you. Whatever happens, we are in this together. And… and if there is a way home, we are going to find it. Ok?"

The boy trembled for a bit before sliding forward into my open arms and burying his head in my neck, his tears flowing freely. As my arms encircled his bare flesh, I felt nothing but a desire to protect the boy fill me with determination.

…………

The Scraggly Fox Den Mother, as big as a black bear, ambled along the bank of the shallow river without an apparent care in the world. Tyler and I, hidden behind a long copse of trees, had been following it for nearly half an hour and the sun had begun to dip into the tree line. We had no idea what we should do.

On one hand, Tyler had been able to kill the other foxes with little effort and, if we were indeed in a sort of real-life MMORPG, this creature should not be too difficult to defeat. On the other hand, fuck that shit. I had no idea what the rules in this world were and I did not want to put Tyler's life, or my own, in danger because I treated the world around me as a video game.

Tyler had calmed down considerably and was back to his jovial mood, pestering me to charge the beast with him and down it quick. I overruled his eagerness, though, with repeated words of caution. Even his attempts to bully me into action failed. I was not going to rush into a situation where one or both of us could get seriously hurt.

Then, without looking, I stepped on a dry branch and the glade we were hiding in was filled with a loud crack that seemed to echo in every direction like a bull horn.

"Nice." Tyler said with a grin. I winced.

The Den Mother, of course, had immediately looked in our direction and, if I was being honest with myself, could probably see me and the boy with just about perfect clarity. We were… not hidden all that well, truth be told.

"Maybe we should back away slowly," I said.

"Or maybe we should get ready," Tyler countered as the big creature began to amble, then sprint, then charge toward us. 

"Oh fuck!"

"You said a bad word!" Tyler taunted with amusement as he danced back into the meadow and readied his large axe. The Den Mother would be upon us in moments.

Desperate, I pointed my staff at the rampaging beast and shouted FIRE SPARK as loudly as I could. To be honest, I didn't expect it to do any good. To my great shock, a small ball of fire accumulated at the tip of my staff the very moment the words left my mouth and, once it was about the size of an apple, it burst forward as if shot from a cannon. My aim was apparently true as the ball closed the distance between the beast and I in the blink of an eye and smashed into the huge fox's face. The beast gave a squeal of pain and stumbled slightly, losing momentum and coordination as it erupted from the foliage and into the grass where Tyler and I stood.

I dove aside, closer to the beast than Tyler was and afraid that it's bulk would run me over. As I stood and readied myself, I caught sight of Tyler jumping towards the angry creature and swinging his axe at it's exposed neck. The beast turned, it's shoulder taking most of the hit while it swiped out with one paw at the nearly nude boy challenging it. Tyler took what looked like a wicked slash across his chest and spun away.

"FIRE SPARK" I shouted, another ball of flame smashing into our enemy's flank. The beast spun at me, lunging forward as if to bite. Tyler rose behind it, though, and his axe flashed in the waning sunlight and scored a solid hit on the animal's hip. The creature kicked at him with it's back leg but the boy dodged to the side, the axe again biting into furry flesh. "FIRE SPARK" I yelled again, the cast spell missing the beast slightly as my aim was off. I felt… something… leave me with that cast and I knew that I only had one, maybe two more spells left before I would… be out of mana? The realization that I could feel my mana pool froze me for a moment and the beast's dagger sharp teeth sunk into my left forearm. 

I howled with the expected pain but realized a heartbeat later that, while my arm hurt, it did not hurt that bad. The creature released me and turned back to swipe at Tyler while I stared dumbly at my own flesh. There was a slight amount of blood, certainly, and a few small puncture wounds, but the damage was exponentially less than it should have been.

"AHHHH!!!!" Tyler roared. I looked up, seeing the creature slumped to the ground. Tyler had apparently killed the monster in my moment of distraction. "Did you see that? Did you Ian?" The boy shouted at me in triumph, giggling with exuberance.

………

"Hello again friends!" said our quest giver as we approached. Night had fallen by the time we got back to his hut but, as it was the only place to find shelter that I knew of, it seemed that we would be better served by trying to make it back to him than spend the night in the forest. As before, the man stood outside as if anticipating our arrival. This time, however, the man clearly had an erection as his linen pants were tented obscenely. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, however, and I didn't think that Tyler noticed.

"Hello." I responded, my voice filled with weariness and just a hint of amazement at the man's immodesty. My injuries, as well as the claw mark across Tyler's torso, had totally disappeared only a few moments after the battle but the energy we had expended in the fight made both of us rather tired and I chose not to think on his behavior. It had been a long day, after all, and I was beat.

"Well, how did it go? Is the Den Mother dead?"

"Heck yeah," quipped Tyler before I could say anything. I opened my mouth to confirm the statement but was suddenly overcome with a very strange sensation. My body tingled.

Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed around Tyler and I for a moment, filling the darkness and causing both of us to jump in shock. Then, as my eyes reacclimated to the darkness, I gasped in amazement. My vision had… changed slightly. I still saw everything in front of me clearly but there appeared to be a sort of hazy overlay of information floating right in front of my eyeballs. It read: [Class: Wizard, Level: 2, Experience 12/125, Health: 12/12, Mana: 22/22]

"What the heck?" Tyler mumbled, his hand suddenly in front of his face and waving as if trying to shoo away some annoying gnat. "Ian, do you see this?"

"I think," I said cautiously, "that we both see something."

"You both leveled up," the man interjected. Tyler and I immediately focused our attention on him. "It's pretty common around here. You went from level 1 to level 2; truly becoming heroes."

"We… leveled up?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You did." The man whistled and a horse suddenly trotted around his little hut, a carriage attached to it. "Hop on in. I'm going to take you to Peaceford so you have a place to spend the night. I can also tell you a bit about leveling up."

Tyler and I glanced at each other and shrugged. Stepping up to the carriage, I helped hoist the boy to the seat before stepping up myself. Before I knew it, we were making our way down the road at a respectable speed.

"Oh, and by the way, each of you gets one silver piece for killing the Den Mother. Thanks for that!"

We both checked our packs and discovered that we had indeed increased our funds. Though I never saw the man do anything, it appeared that we had indeed been rewarded for completing that quest. Counting quickly, I had one silver and one copper. Tyler had one silver and four copper. It was a start.

"So what's this about leveling up?" I asked.

"Well, moving from level 1 to level 2 gives each of you the ability to review your statistics. You probably see some numbers in front of your face?"

"Yep," Tyler piped in. "There are numbers and words. Barbarian level 2. Experience 12 out of 125. Health 23 out of 23."

"That sounds about right," our chauffer said, cocking his head to the side as he pondered Tyler's words. "And you, good wizard, probably have a mana statistic as well, right?" I nodded. "If you want to stop seeing the numbers, all you need to do is think about them going away and they will. Being able to see them was the talent you gained by leveling to 2."

I focused on the data for a moment and did as I was instructed, thinking about the words and numbers disappearing. Almost instantly, they were gone and my eyesight was back to normal. A grunt from Tyler suggested he had achieved success as well.

"As you level, you will gain new abilities. I think I heard somewhere that level 3 lets you see your actual statistics for things like Combat, Magic, and Social. There was a wondering minstrel who once said he knew people who had become level 5 and that they could see their damage resistance, spell resistance, and other even more esoteric statistics. Leveling also increases your health, and mana, damage, and all that good stuff. You become more powerful."

"That makes sense," I said.

"And here we are!" the man grinned at me and I looked around. We were on the outskirts of a very small village. Only five buildings were visible, with one having a sign hanging out front. It ready, "The Sleepy Maid," and had a picture of a woman lying in a bed of beer foam which was spilling out of a large tankard of ale. "Go inside and tell Gus you are adventurers. He'll almost certainly have a room for you at a good price."

"And then what?" asked Tyler.

"Then look around Peaceford in the morning. Plenty of quests, I'm sure." Tyler and I stepped from the wagon, with the horse beginning to move the moment our feet touched the soft road. "And good luck!" Tyler and I watched as the man and horse traveled back the way we had come. We lost sight of him soon, though not before it looked to me like his hand had been thrust suspiciously into his pants. Whatever.

Shrugging at each other, the preteen boy and I entered the inn to find it filled with the aromatic smells of roasted meat and somewhat stale beer. A man stood behind the bar, polishing a wooden mug and chatting amicably with one of the few patrons eating dinner. When he saw us, he smiled and waved us over.

"Gus is the name! The Sleepy Maid is my establishment. Welcome. Salutations. Peace be upon you." The man bowed slightly, his loud voice theatrical in its diction and presentation.

"Um… hi" I said. "The… um… we met a man not far from town who told us to tell you we are adventurers. He said…"

"Adventurers! Great! I have a room available for six copper a night. Dinner and breakfast included. It's yours if you want it; I love welcoming heroes into the Sleepy Maid!"

With a price that sounded somewhat reasonable, I pulled out the silver that was in my bag and Gus quickly replaced it with four coppers from underneath the bar. Gesturing to two of the bar stools, Tyler and I stowed our things under the bar and took our seats. Within a matter of moments, two plates piled high with roasted meat, fried potatoes, dark bread with butter, a wedge of cheese, and some sort of boiled green vegetable were delivered in front of us. He also delivered two tankards of watery beer and a pot of still boiling tea.

It was at that moment that both my stomach and Tyler's stomach gave loud growls of eagerness and I realized how famished I was. Tyler and I dug in, with me initially insisting that he stick only to the tea but the boy convincing me that the beer wouldn't have been placed in front of him if there were any drinking age limitation. Deciding it didn't really matter, as the beverage was pretty weak, I gave in and let the boy have his beer. The meal was wonderful; though part of my appreciation of it might have been due to how hungry I was.

Once we finished eating, Gus pointed us up the stairs and told us that our room was the third door on the right. Grabbing our things, Tyler and I trudged up the wooden staircase and soon found ourselves in a small room with a queen-sized bed. Realizing we both needed to use the restroom, we trudged back downstairs, inquired with Gus, and were directed out back to the relatively well-kept outhouse. The well next to the outhouse let us wash up slightly before the two of us trudged back upstairs, fell onto our bed, and were asleep within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind fought to remain asleep but my perverted instincts prevailed, drawing me slowly back to consciousness without jerking awake or changing my breathing patterns dramatically. I was laying on my side, facing the youngster next to me whose body heat easily crossed the half a foot distance between us. It was dark, though I could tell from the grey outside the window that dawn was quickly approaching. Though I could barely make out my miniature companion, his outline in the darkness was somewhat distinguishable from the other blackness in the room. So was his cock, which he was busily stroking as quietly as possible.

I lay there for a minute, watching through half-closed eyes as the boy pleasured himself silently. My erection began to throb. Suddenly, the boy's hand began to move slightly faster and he inhaled deeply, his body tensing and quivering at the same time. Then he exhaled and lay still, his hand leaving his boyhood and resting on his flat stomach. His climax over, Tyler slowly worked his tiny garment back over his softening boyhood before he rolled away from me and his breathing soon became deep and regular.

How I wanted to jerk off! I'd just witnessed the boy who had been my personal sex-fantasy beating his meat not six inches from me but I knew it would be impossible to get off without drawing attention to myself. I groaned internally. 

The minutes passed and I eventually rolled over, pretending to be asleep and willing my manhood to soften. It did, eventually, and I even began to doze lightly. Before I knew it, the room was filled with light and I imagined at least a half an hour had passed since I spied on Tyler. Perhaps, I thought, it was time to get up. Maybe make my way to the outhouse to get off?

Sliding off the bed, I crept across the room to the door and, after unlatching it, proceeded into the hallway. I padded softly down the hall to the stairs and soon found myself standing in the common area of the tavern, surprised that Gus, as well as a couple of patrons, were already up.

"Good morning," said Gus, beckoning me over and pouring a lime green liquid into a small clear shot glass. He offered it to me and I frowned, thinking it was much to early to begin drinking. As if he read my mind, Gus grinned and said "It's not alcohol. It's a Quaff of Healthiness; I get it from the traveling merchant. Drink it. It's good for you."

"I feel pretty healthy already," I said quietly, sitting at the bar.

"Sure you do. But this takes care of lots of problems that might eventually develop. One drink of this a day will clean your teeth, freshen your breath, deal with any digestive issues, clear your skin, cure any diseases that might be brewing within your body, and give you a boost of energy." He offered me the shot glass.

Shrugging, I drank the liquid in one gulp and felt a burst of healing slam into my body. It wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite, actually. The fuzziness in my mouth was suddenly gone and, as I ran my tongue along my teeth, I felt as if I had spent ten minutes doing a deep teeth-brushing. My breath came out fresh. My stomach, which had been gurgling slightly as I came down the stairs, was calm. I felt invigorated. Bringing my hand up to my face, I ran my fingertips along my chin and was surprised to find that a small painful bump that I knew was developing into a pimple had disappeared without a trace. Gus smirked. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure," I said, still amazed.

"Ian?" The voice from the stairway drew my attention and I smiled as Tyler made his was down the steps. He was so fucking hot, his compact and toned body calling out to me and my soft cock twitching with the desire to grow. As he slipped into the bar stool beside me, I smiled at the boy.

"How did you sleep, kiddo?"

"Good," he said. "I heard you get up to leave. I was… I wasn't sure if…"

"Oh!" I said, realizing what he was getting at. "I'm sorry buddy. I thought you were still sleeping. I actually came down here to use the outhouse but Gus offered me breakfast. I promise, I'm not going to abandon you." Gus appeared, then, with two platters of food and a small shot of the Quaff of Healthiness for Tyler. I explained to him what it was and the boy drank it down, his face giving a surprised look as he felt the power wash over him. He didn't have any pimples to begin with but, when he began talking again, I noticed his breath was sweet and fresh.

"Wow."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." I grinned and he did as well.

We ate the biscuits, sausage, and fried eggs rapidly as Gus gave each of us another weak beer and a pot of hot tea. The food was good. The tea was excellent. The beer was subpar. Tyler and I talked about what we wanted to do that day, how much money we had, and generally light topics. We avoided anything too deep.

"So gentlemen, are you going to be staying here another night?" I pondered the question, unsure as to the best answer.

Tyler answered for me, apparently already knowing what my concern was. "Maybe. It depends if we make any money today. We don't have much."

"That's understandable," Gus responded. "I'm sure you will find some opportunities around Peaceford, though. I'll keep the room open just in case."

………

After eating and using the lavatory, the two of us left The Sleepy Maid and found ourselves standing in the middle of Peaceford and unsure of what to do next. There was man across the street setting up a small stall attached to a building so we wandered over to see what he was doing. It turned out that he was the town merchant and, after showing him the five fox claws we had acquired the day before, he offered to buy them from us for ten coppers. We agreed, with me taking two and Tyler taking the other eight. 

He had few wares for sale, though. Three small bottles that he said were Quaffs of Healthiness, a dagger, a steel helm, some feed for horses, some turnips, and several water skins. He also had a long rubbery tube that looked suspiciously like a dildo but I declined to ask about it and Tyler seemed to ignore it. The man apologized profusely, saying that he had not received a shipment from Goldenshield in some time. When we asked, he told us that Goldenshield was a rather large town that lay at the edge of the Sleepy Vale. It acted like the gate between the vale and the rest of Aurora and we would need to travel to Goldenshield if we wanted to leave these mountains.

We thanked the man and left, wandering the small cluster of buildings for only five minutes before we realized there was nothing left of Peaceford to explore. "So now what?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." I said. It wasn't like the quest givers would be marked with red X's over the heads to indicate they needed our assistance. I suggested we do another loop of the town and Tyler agreed. If we went by the outhouse, I though to myself, I was going to excuse myself for a few minutes to take care of the business I had not been able to start earlier.

On the second pass through, we discovered a small girl sitting on a small bench and sniffling. I nudged Tyler, who took the hint, and he was soon being told that the girl had lost her doll the previous day and that it was somewhere around Peaceford. Looking at me, I shrugged at the rather lame quest before Tyler and I did another circuit of the town and discovered a small porcelain doll sitting next to a roadside fence. The girl was excited to get it back, giving Tyler 2 copper pieces for our assistance.

Moments after the girl went inside one of the buildings, a young boy of about ten stepped out of the home and asked if we could help him. Like the man from the night before, this boy's pants were tented slightly. I blushed, as the boy was cute, and hoped that Tyler didn't notice. We nodded that we would assist him and learned that he had been tasked with going into the forest and inspecting 10 of his father's snare traps, bringing back any game that had found itself caught. The boy had lost his dagger, though, and was fearful of going into the forest without a means to defend himself. We agreed to go check the traps and, after a morning of searching, we had emptied 3 traps of rabbits, two of small wild pigs, and inspected five empty traps. The eighth trap had a small simple dagger next to it so we brought that with us. The boy took the game from us, was very grateful we had found his dagger, and paid us 8 copper for our trouble. He didn't have an erection when we met him for the second time, for which I was somewhat grateful and somewhat disappointed.

A man, who had apparently observed us deliver the animals to the lad, approached and asked if we were able to travel the forest safely. We informed him of our morning escapades and the man asked if we would be willing to go slightly deeper into the woods and kill 5 Prowling Wolves. As mayor of the town, it was his responsibility to keep predators away and he would pay us well if we accomplished the task. Tyler and I talked about it for a while and decided we would try, though I reminded him we would need to act cautiously if we were to kill wolves. The boy agreed but it turned out his agreement was moot. By early afternoon, we had killed 5 Prowling Wolves with almost no difficulty, though they did not drop any loot like the foxes had, and eagerly made our way back to the mayor.

"Oh!" Shouted Tyler with a bit of glee in his voice.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I just looked at our stats. We are about to level up."

Having forgotten about the stats, I willed my numbers to appear and was amazed to see that I had 118/125 experience points. Tyler, I assumed, was similarly situated. When we informed the mayor of our success, a sudden flash of light indicated we had indeed leveled up to 3. The mayor, satisfied, paid us each a silver before taking his leave.

My stat bar had changed upon leveling up. The old information was there, though it now read level 3 and my experience bar was 18/255. My mana and health had also increased. Next to those, though were several new pieces of information. Combat: 8. Magic: 16. Social: 12. Interesting.

The boy and girl from earlier both approached us, then, followed by a woman. "Excuse me sirs," she said. "May I… may I ask for your assistance?"

"Of course madam," I responded. "How can we help."

"My husband and older son. They're hunters. I'm afraid… I'm afraid they have not come home. They traveled to the north, where some of the best hunting ground are, and my husband had told me this morning they were going to observe the goblins there to ensure they were not poaching any of the game. They haven't come back. I'm… I'm afraid that something bad has happened."

Goblins! Both Tyler and I straightened up. This sounded like something we could do. "We will go investigate." I said.

"Yeah!" Tyler added.

Before long, we were north of the town and making our way up a small trail.

………

From a small copse of trees, we could see a large cave and two goblin guards pacing back and forth. Their crude spears made me nervous. Though the goblins were not large, they each wore a leather tunic that looked like it doubled as a light armor. "What do you think?" asked Tyler, cocking his head as he glowered at the little green monsters.

"I think we can do it. What about you?" I responded. The goblins were ugly little creatures.

"Yeah. Lets do it. You shoot the first one and I'll rush the second. Sounds good?" We quickly selected our targets and I took aim.

"Fire Spark" I said, concentrating on my shot. The ball of fire zipped forward, slamming into one of the goblin's chests and sending it sprawling onto the ground. Tyler, meanwhile, was absolutely flying across the ground and was on the other goblin before it could even ready a defense. His axe was thrust forward, knocking away the green creature's spear before it flashed from the ground upwards, splitting the creature almost in two. I fired my spell again, hitting the first goblin as it staggered to rise. Neither goblin moved after that.

Before passing the goblin sentries, I looked in my bag. Sure enough, I had two more coppers and a small rusty dagger. Apparently, the loot just sort of jumps into my bag for every creature I killed. I gave Tyler a thumbs up and we slipped into the cave. The next room contained three goblins and Tyler took out two while my spells finished off the third. No alarm was raised. A wandering goblin died a short while later.

We eventually found ourselves at a fork in the cave system. "So which way?" Asked Tyler.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I responded.

"Well, we should go this way," Tyler said as he carefully wandered down one of the forks, the light from the various torches providing plenty of illumination. I started to follow when Tyler gave a small shout of surprise and fell onto his butt. A soft clicking suddenly filled the cave system and a wooden fence fell from the ceiling to separate me from the startled boy. As it slammed into place, I realized that Tyler had tripped over a hidden string. It had apparently activated this trap.

"Well that's not good." Tyler said, standing.

"No. It's not. I guess we are going to have to be more careful." Tyler nodded at my declaration and approached the barricade. It was made of slats of wood, with plenty of space between them for us to talk. However, the spaces were not large enough for either of us to slip through. "Hm…" I said. "Maybe we should try and lift it?" Tyler agreed and, for the next minute, the two of us tried in vain to make the fence budge. It didn't. Tyler, in his frustration, eventually tried to break the thing down with his axe, a strategy I was sure would work, but the wood held firm against his attacks; much to the surprise of us both.

"Your fire spark?" A flustered Tyler eventually asked.

"I don't know. If your attack didn't work, and it should have, maybe we can't break this wall down. Plus, I'd hate for it to catch on fire and for the smoke to cause us problems." We tossed around several ideas before I eventually cast a fire spark at the wood. Nothing happened. "Damnit." I swore, and Tyler grinned. Concluding that there had to be a lever or something to raise the trap, Tyler proposed we each take a fork and search for it.

I was loath to split up, namely because I was afraid for Tyler if he ran into trouble. Though this place had MMORPG elements, what would happen if the boy met more resistance that he was prepared for and dropped to 0 health? Would he die? "No." I said firmly. "We are not going to split up."

We argued. Tyler pointed out that neither of us had been overly taxed by the goblins and he swore up and down that he would be able handle any threat in his path. I argued that I could take my fork until I found the lever to raise the trap. Tyler pointed out that the lever might not be in my fork. I said it was safer for him to stay here.

Then the boy told me that I wasn't the boss and that he was going to go forward. Then he did. "Tyler Kennedy!" I said as loudly as I dared. "Get back here now! Tyler! TYLER!" I hissed his name as he waved at me with a smug grin and rounded the corner. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I was going to spank the hell out of that little shit if I could get my hands on him. Being so damn reckless!

I rushed down my path and came across two more rooms, each with a lone goblin sentry. Neither survived my magical onslaught. A third room contained three goblins and I had to play a bit of cat and mouse with them, me running around the room casting while they chased me. The first two went down without me getting a scratch but I ran out of mana on the third. 

The last goblin did hit me twice with his spear. Once in the shoulder, once in the belly. Both attacks hurt slightly, informing me that I had indeed received damage. Neither injured me like they would have back on Earth, however, and I persevered; pulling up my stats to see how concerned I should be. It turned out that I was only taking 3 damage with each poke and my health didn't drop too far before I was able to jump over a crate and force the goblin to disengage from me. Glancing at my numbers again, I saw that my health was at 12/18 and, as I watched, it ticked back up to 13/18. Wow. My health replenished quickly. My mana did as well, going from 4/28 to 5/28 as the goblin rounded the barrier between us. Knowing I had enough to cast another spell, I took aim and blasted him. He fell, dead.

There was a chest in the room but I ignored it, glancing at the walls for a lever as I had in the previous two rooms. Seeing none, I rushed forward.

A loud moan and the repeated SLAP SLAP SLAP of flesh on flesh had me stopping just before I entered the next room. "Oh! Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!" A man's deep voice echoed around me and I pressed my back against the wall. What the hell?

"Oh! Right there! Yeah! Oh! Let me suck it! Ugh!" A boy's voice, deeper and richer than Tyler's, echoed a heartbeat later. My eyes widened.

Peaking around the corner, I inhaled sharply at the sight. The room was not large and was most definitely a dead end. Several blankets lined the floor, pillows scattered about. There was a table in one corner, two chairs leaning against the nearby wall. I saw three goblins, their small bodies glistening in the firelight. The moans were clearly coming from the two humans, a man in his early thirties and a boy of about fourteen. It was what the five of them were doing, however, that caused my breath to catch in my throat.

The man was on his hands and knees, his nude body arching backwards as a large green goblin fucked him deeply. The creature held the man's hair in it's tight grip as it thrust energetically into him, both goblin and man grunting eagerly with every thrust. The cock on the creature was well proportioned, I could tell, and the man's own cock was hard as a rock as the man enjoyed the anal assault.

The naked boy was lying on his back on the table, his legs raised slightly as one goblin had it's face mashed between his upturned legs and was clearly eating out his boypussy. The other goblin was near the lad's head, it's green member thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth. From my angle, I could see that the boy's cock was just as hard as his fathers, quivering as the two goblins used his body.

Just as I was about to jump forward to save the man and boy, I realized with a start that my own cock was throbbing with desire. The scene before me was so fucking hot and my whole body tingled with need. Despite my better judgment, I leaned my staff against the wall and dropped my shorts, letting my erection spring forward and grabbing it with a well practiced hand. I jerked off as I watched the orgy before me, grunting quietly as the humans and goblins enjoyed their carnal encounter.

When the goblin eating out the boy rose to it's feet and thrust it's wet cock balls deep into the lad, much to the boy's obvious enjoyment, I lost control and erupted. "Ugh! Ugh!" I moaned as blast after blast rocketed out of my straining member and my cum painted the floor before me. Three. Four. Five blasts of cum. Six. Then seven. My knees went weak and I fell backwards, my shoulders landing against the wall as the last few dribbles of cum ran over my still moving knuckles. Taking several deep breaths as my climax ended, I shook my head and listened to the sounds before me.

My erection did not disappear entirely as the minutes passed by. Eventually, though, I raised my shorts, wiped my still cum-covered hand on the wall, and took up my staff. It was time for battle.

"AHHH!!!!" the man roared.

Oh shit! Jumping around the corner, I rushed into the room and began blasting the little green menaces. Left. Right. Fire. Death. I paid attention to my numbers to make sure that I cast my spell efficiently and, before the goblins could even form any semblance of defense, I had vanquished my enemies. They died rushing me, my enemies no more. Looking at the man, and sure I would see that he had been mortally wounded, I blushed as I realized that the roar I had heard a moment before was not one of pain. It was one of pleasure. The man, crumpled to the floor, had cum all over himself from the fucking.

"No!!!!" whined the boy, the two still smoking goblins several feet away from him. "Why'd you do that!" The boy, to my amazement, suddenly thrust two fingers deep into his puffy pussy and immediately began to beat off. I stood, dumbfounded, as the boy let out a sharp groan of relief and came all over his chest a moment later, his teenage cock spurting a massive load that rapidly began to slide off his heaving body and onto the table under him.

………

"Thank you for coming to save us," the man said sheepishly as he and his son got dressed. "Though, you could have waited a little bit before jumping into the action." He gave me a slight grin. "My poor boy had to finish himself off. He's going to be sore about that for days I'd bet."

"I… Um… I thought they were going to kill you…" I stammered, totally taken aback.

"Goblins? No. They just like to fuck. They'd have let us go in a couple of days if no one had shown up to rescue us. Just bad timing that you attempted your rescue right when they got horny. Oh well. There's always next time." His grin grew.

"Next time?" I asked, still mystified as to what the hell he was talking about."

"Sure," he said. "The next time we are taken captive. Happens pretty regularly." The fourteen-year-old nodded.

I sat down at the table, totally unsure how to process this information. What did he mean by that?

The man, as if sensing my confusion, asked, "Lad, are you new to being a hero? You seem confused."

"Confused? I mean, yeah. I… I'm totally confused." I shrugged.

"Well I'll answer any questions you have when we get back to town. How about if we get going before these goblins respawn?"

I stood, nodded, and began to follow the two out of the room. Then his word choice hit me. "RESPAWN? Wait! What do you mean by that?" The boy gave me a strange look, like I was an idiot, but the man seemed more bemused than anything else.

"Respawn. You know, all the goblins come back to life and repopulate this cave system? They are usually quite aggravated when they respawn so it's best to get going."

I was speechless. We entered the next room and the man, realizing I hadn't looted the chest, directed me to open it. I did, not really paying attention to what was inside. The stuff there disappeared a moment later, though, and I felt my bag get just a little bit heavier. We continued onward, until we neared the fork in the road.

"Tyler!" I said, seeing my little companion coming toward me with his axe at the ready.

"Ian!" he shouted, running up to me and jumping into my arms. The two of us swung around several times before I put him back on the ground. "Oh my god! Guess what? I killed like ten goblins and I even took out their goblin chief. Big green guy. Had his own axe. Not fast, though. I dance like this," the boy jumped back and began to re-live the fight, "and this. Then I jumped on a table. It was so EPIC!"

"How did you get out?" I said, amazed.

"The lever was behind him. After I killed him, it was easy."

Remembering, then, how we had come to part ways, I rushed forward and grabbed Tyler around the waste. Having caught the boy totally unprepared, I spun the kid around so I had easy access to his butt and I began to spank him with everything I had. "Ian! Wait! Ah! Stop! No! No! Stop!"

"I! Told! You! Not! To! Go! You! Could! Have! Died!" I shouted, fear and anger swelling up in me. I continued to spank the disobedient boy for a minute or so as he cried and pleaded.

Then, a warm hand found my shoulder and the man said calmly in my ear, "Lad. I think he learned his lesson. You should let him go." I sighed, standing up and letting Tyler back away from me. His face was filled with tears and snot ran down his nose. I noticed that his bottom was red, hand prints making the creamy flesh glow a warm crimson. "Besides, no harm could have come to him. Had his health dropped to 0, he would have respawned back in town. No harm. No foul."

I gave the man a muddled look. "He would have respawned in town?"

"Um… duh. What do you think happens when your health drops to 0? You just respawn in the last town you visited." The boy spoke for the first time, still looking at me like I was an absolute moron.

"Lad," the man said. "The only way you die in Aurora is from old age or disease. Quaffs of Healthiness take care of the disease, though, so most folks live well into old age. You didn't know that?"

I shook my head in the negative. Tyler shook his head too.

"Well," the man continued after giving us an incredulous look, "lets get out of here before the goblins respawn."


	3. Chapter 3

We made it into the village well before sundown. The walk back was easy, with neither of the boys saying anything and the man chattering on about the types of trees, the local hunting prospects, and the weather. The man and his wife were very grateful for what we had done, and they rewarded us with a silver each once we got to their home. The moment they did, a bright flash of light filled the area and Tyler and I leveled up. After saying our farewells, I quickly hustled Tyler back to The Sleepy Maid so that he and I could talk. After paying Gus the 6 coppers for the night, we found ourselves in the room we had shared the previous evening.

"Tyler," I said, "We need to talk." I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to him why I had spanked him, telling him how scared I was that something bad could happen to him and how panicked I was when he rounded the cave wall and left my sight. He took my dressing down in stride, apologizing for his recklessness, and saying that he understood that his actions were unfair to me. He thanked me for watching out for him and admitted that he deserved to be spanked. After eliciting a promise from him that he would be more careful and would obey when safety was at stake, we shared a hug and let the matter lie.

I did notice, though, that as Tyler had talked about being spanked, the small leather pouch covering his boyhood began to tent. Interesting.

It turned out that we did quite well with the quest. Loot wise, we split the twenty-four coppers we collected after the first fight as well as the three rusty daggers and two rusty short swords. He kept the bag of marbles. I kept the small wizard's hat. He kept the wool cloak, much to my disappointment. He also put on the leather bracers, as they were his size. I eagerly took the ICE SHARD spell scroll and, after reading it, it disappeared and was added to my spell book. Though it cost less mana to cast and slowed down the enemy it hit, it did less damage than the FIRE SPARK spell. 

We both checked our stats and saw that we had, indeed, leveled up. The wizard's hat increased my defense statistic, which was now visible, and both the cloak and bracers increased Tyler's defense. We played with it for a bit and saw that stat rise and lower depending on if we were wearing those particular pieces of gear. It was quite enlightening.

We left the room, then, and headed down to the bar. Gus waved us over when he saw us. "Are either of you interested in bathing," he said? We both said we were, as we had gone two days without showering and both of us felt rather grimy. Gus showed us to a small building attached to his inn that served as a bathing room.

It was surprising spacious, with a huge pot suspended over the firepit in the center. Gus showed us that the pot contained warm water and that the tiled floor was sloped in such a way as to collect any excess water that had been spilled and channel it outside. He handed us the ladle, told us dinner was to be served when we were done, and wished us good bathing.

After he left, Tyler and I stood staring at each other, unsure of the next step. There were no privacy walls or anything. The place reminded me of a large sauna, truth be told, and the air was thick with moisture and heat. "So, now what?" asked Tyler.

The door opened, then, and two men and two boys entered. One boy, a blonde, was probably nine or ten. The brunette was probably thirteen or fourteen. They nodded to us and, when the door was closed, began to disrobe, placing their clothing on the racks that lined the room. Tyler and I stood off to the side. "Your first time in a bathing room?" asked one of the men, a barrel-chested guy of about fifty.

"Um… Yeah. We… didn't have anything like this where we came from." I shrugged.

"That's fair," the other man, who was perhaps thirty, said. "Different places have different customs."

"Course you can't get clean if you don't get naked," the blonde boy added as he dropped his shorts. I starred at the kid, his smooth hairless body stirring indecent thoughts in my head. His cock, which was adorably hairless and hard, bounced as he walked over to the firepit. The other boy followed, his own erection leading the way. The two men, unconcerned with their own nudity, followed suit. Both were erect as well. Neither seemed to mind. 

"Come on friends. Strip down," the older man said, glancing to us. "You don't have nothing we haven't seen ourselves." Taking the ladle, the man lifted a large scoop of water and poured it directly on the younger boy's head. The boy, apparently enjoying the water, began to use his hands to scrub his face, shoulders, underarms, and chest. The man poured water onto the other boy, the other man, and then himself. Then the four of them began to seriously scrub their bodies.

Tyler and I looked at each other and my little companion grinned. Folding the cloak he was wearing and placing it on a rack, the rapidly slipped out of his boots and, before I could say anything, dropped his little loin cloth to the floor. For the first time, I was able to see his entire body in the nude.

Though I had been perving on the kid for the last two days, this turn of events gave me the biggest thrill of my life. The other boys were cute, of course. The lad who had been having sex with the goblins was hot, for sure. Tyler was… indescribable. My dream come true. Lithe and muscular, the removal of his clothing increased his sexiness exponentially and I couldn't help but stare. My eyes, of course, zero'd in on his hard and hairless little member.

He coughed, suggestively. Blinking, I realized that he, and the other four, were staring at me. "Sorry," I said, blushing. "Zoned out there." I quickly disrobed, my own body apparently capturing Tyler's attention. I was rock hard, of course, but Tyler only smirked at me when our eyes met. It was an innocent smirk, I thought to myself, and not a suggestive one. Almost like he knew I was uncomfortable in my nudity and he found that humorous. We walked over to the others.

Soon, water was poured over each of our heads. Then, after we had mimicked the others, bars of soap were passed around from a bucket off to the side. Several stools were pulled out and we each took a seat, using the soap to lather our feet, legs, crotches, bellies, chests, shoulders, arms, and armpits. 

"Jamin, how about if Marik, Tas, and I go first? Then you and our two new friends can go?" The older man directed the question to the other man.

"Sounds good." The other man gave him a nod.

The older man stood, then, as did the two boys. The older man then grabbed his stool, picked it up, and moved it directly behind Tyler. Sitting it down behind the boy, the older man settled himself so he was facing Tyler's back. The small blonde did the same, settling behind the other man whose name was apparently Jamin. The brunette teen settled behind me. Suddenly, warm and sudsy hands began to lather up my neck and shoulders, the teen boy behind me kneading my muscles and causing me to groan in satisfaction.

"Ahhh." Mumbled Jamin, the boy behind him working his neck and shoulders as well.

"Oh! Ohhhh. That's nice." Said Tyler suddenly, my eyes glancing at him and seeing that the older man was soaping up Tyler's shoulders and back. Apparently, mutual washing was part of the routine. For several minutes, the older man, the teenage boy, and the preteen soaped up Jamin, Tyler, and me. Part of me was jealous of the older man for being able to touch Tyler in such an intimate way. Most of me, however, was focused on the wonderful feeling that the teenage boy behind me was giving my body. 

At their nudging, we were forced to stand at some point and deft fingers soaped up our lower backs, out butt cheeks and…

"Whoa" I said as the boy behind me used his hand to wipe up and down my asscrack, his fingers grazing ever so slightly over my puckered hole.

The man getting the same treatment didn't say anything, but Tyler gave a low squeal as the older man vigorously cleaned between the boy's butt cheeks. There was a very small part of me that wanted to object; to stop the man who was using his fingers to clean Tyler's most intimate region. Tyler, however, was not objecting and the time to say something past rather quickly as the three of us were directed to sit only a few moments after we were told to stand. 

Then, the hands that had been washing me snaked around my body and did something I was not expecting. One grabbed my balls and began to rub them. The other grasped my straining cock and began to stroke. "Oh! Fuck! Hey!" I nearly shouted, grabbing the naughty appendages, and stopping them.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sang Tyler and my head turned, my eyes growing wide with absolute shock. Like the boy behind me, the man had one hand snaked around Tyler and was busily rubbing the child's smooth sack. The other hand, also wrapped around the boy, was busily diddling his twitching boycock. A grunt from the other side of me had me turning, seeing that the small blonde was also masturbating the other man's cock in similar fashion.

My momentary lapse in concentration allowed the boy behind me to begin again and hot feelings of pleasure suddenly surged up my spine. His deft hand tickling my balls while the other hand slid up and down my member, swirling around the tip and causing me to grunt in enjoyment. I opened my mouth to say something but the words froze in my throat.

"So," the man playing with Tyler asked. "Are you enjoying your first time in the bathing room?"

Tyler purred. "Oh yeah. Keep going."

"And you?" The man asked me.

"I… Ah… Yeah…" I said, the boy behind me expertly jerking me off. I could feel my climax rising, the hotness of this whole situation and the fact that I was watching some stranger pleasure Tyler increasing my arousal by leaps and bounds.

"Uh! Yeah!" grunted the other man and I swiveled my head, seeing blasts of cum erupt from the man's throbbing member as the small boy's hand flew up and down it with incredible speed.

"It's happening! Oh! Faster!" squealed Tyler, my eyes darting back as the boy began to twitch uncontrollably while the man increased his speed to a frenzied pace. His hand blurred along Tyler's spasming boycock and the boy let out a loud gasp, his eyes closing tightly as he dryly climaxed. That did it for me, of course, and I grunted loudly as my own cock, for the second time that day, launched a thick load. This time, however, it was at the behest of a teenage boy whose ministrations were exact, aggressive, and practiced.

The three of us finished our respective climaxes moments later. Heavy panting and exultations of "that was great" and "wow" filled the room for a minute or two before the three of us stood up and our masturbators took our seat. It was obvious what we were supposed to do.

Taking the newly vacated seats, we took up our soaps and began to lather up our partners. I didn't pay too much attention to Tyler, then, as I was busy running my hands up, down, sideways, and around the teen seated before me. I played with his nipples, I rubbed my hands under his arms, I soaped up his back, and I massaged the hell out of his shoulders. I heard Tyler giggling the whole time, though, and glances in his direction showed he was having as much fun as I was soaping up his adult partner. Then, when the three stood, my eager fingers attacked the crack of the boy in front of me. He moaned when I ran my finders along his little shitter and, to my surprise, the little hole seemed to open up as my fingers grazed it's eager lips. Before I could do much, though, the boy sat back down and turned to look at me.

"I'm so horny, sir. Please, take care of me." And I did. My hands found his heavy teenage sack and began to caress it. His pole, which was probably five inches or so, absolutely vibrated with need when I finally grabbed it and began to stroke. The soap created an almost frictionless grip and I soon found myself rapidly abusing his teenage member, the boy grunting and groaning as I brought him closer and closer to the edge.

A quick glance showed that Tyler was still enthusiastic, his small hand flying up and down the adult cock he was tasked with pleasuring. I even saw the boy swirl his hand along the man's cockhead, drawing a gasp of enjoyment from his adult partner. Tyler, apparently, had some tricks.

A low-pitched wail began to rise up on the other side of me and turned to see how the small blonde was faring. When my eyes saw the spectacle, I stopped stroking the teen for a second; absolutely overcome with shock. The boy was still standing, though he was facing the adult in front of him. The stool had been moved and the adult and child were pressed tightly together. The boy's little cock was nowhere to be seen, the man's mouth having swallowed it as the man aggressively suckled the tiny tool. The man's hand was behind the boy, pressed up between the boy's cheeks. My eyes widened even further as I saw the hand shift position and I realized that the man's middle finger was knuckled deep in the lad's shitter. The boy was bounding on his toes as his squealing intensified.

The teen grabbed my hands and began to move them up and down, making me realizing I was neglecting my obligation. I rapidly began to jerk the teen off, my eyes never leaving the sight of the blonde boy getting blown and fingered at the same time.

"Little Tas is quite the spitfire," the older man said through a moan, "especially when Jamin plays him like a fiddle. Jamin is great at pounding a love button with his finger."

I nodded, dumbly, as I continued to watch. Suddenly, I felt a hot stickiness burst from my own hand as the teen I was pleasuring came. I redoubled my efforts, making sure the kid enjoyed himself. The older man let out a grunt, then, and said "I'm cumming boy. Keep going!" I turned to see that his own erection was launching it's seed into the air as Tyler furiously frisked the flesh, the man having a look of ecstasy on his face while Tyler's face was filled with enthusiasm for the task. I stared hard at Tyler, then, to see if he was aware of the blond boy and Jamin. He wasn't paying any attention to the debauchery nearby, though, and I could tell his sole focus was on the toy between his partner's legs.

The man, whose climax had begun to subside by this point, caught my eye and nodded to the blonde. "Tas is about to pop. Take a look." 

I did and was treated to the sight of the small boy's entire body twitching uncontrollably as Jamin used his free hand to keep the boy upright though the kid's massive boygasm. "It's dry," the older man said, "but intense for Tas. Sometimes the kid even blacks out from the pleasure. You know how boys are when their love buttons are abused, huh?" I didn't know what to say as I watched the kid shudder and shake through the most powerful climax I'd ever witnessed.

Suddenly, I felt my own body initiate orgasm and I grabbed my convulsing cock and began to jack off furiously, using the teen's own spunk in my pursuit. I climaxed, several hot spurts smacking the teen in the back as my eyes never left the little blonde's trembling form.

When I was finished, I glanced over at Tyler. The kid was still captivated by the cock he'd been pleasuring, apparently oblivious to anything else. Good, I thought to myself. Perhaps he won't ask awkward questions…

………

The rest of the bath was uneventful, with the six of us getting up and washing the cum and soap from our bodies. The older man introduced himself as Lanlor, a farmer from nearby who had come into town with Jamin, his partner, and their farmhands Tas and Marik. Since the four of them did not have a bath at the farm, they came in several times a week to make use of Gus's.

We redonned our clothing and left the room, surprised to find that the clothing was as clean as if it had been freshly laundered. Lanlor, after seeing our amazement, informed us that every bath house used a little bit of cleaning potion in the water so that the steam would clean and mend any clothing in the room. Magic, he told us, was a most useful tool. After shaking our hands, the four headed down the street towards their farmstead and Tyler and I entered the inn to eat dinner.

We dined well, the food refreshing our bodies. Halfway through the meal, a man began to play a fiddle in the corner and Tyler, expressing his interest, meandered over to sit with the small crowd and listen. Gus remained at the bar with me and, after he inquired about my day, I filled him in on the interesting events. I was careful, though, to avoid mentioning anything that might be inflammatory. 

"Son," he said, looking at me. "You are not from around here, are you?"

"I'm not, no. Things were I'm from are… quite different," I said, taking a sip of the mediocre beer.

"Understood. Understood. Well, I'll tell you what. Though I don't presume to know everything, I have learned a bit over the years I've tended this bar. Anything particular that you don't understand and want explained? Seems like this day sort of threw you for a loop."

I pondered the question. There were a lot of things I didn't understand but I felt as if most of the things on my mind could not be answered by this well-meaning bartender. Settling on one question that was bothering me, I bit my lip and began. "Well, I do have a question I suppose." 

He nodded. 

"The hunter and his son. When we rescued them, he seemed eager to leave the goblin hold. However, he and his son didn't always seem eager to leave. In fact, when I came upon them, they seemed… happy to be in their predicament." I didn't mention the sex as I didn't know how that would be received or if saying anything would cause problems for the man.

"You mean because he and his boy were having a hot orgy with those goblins?" Gus asked, not batting an eye. I looked at him, somewhat shocked. "Oh, they came in here right after you and your boy went upstairs and told me all about it. We had a good laugh about your timing. Yeah, at that point, they didn't want to leave. But once the goblins were dead, then the magic didn't hold them anymore."

"The magic?" I asked.

"Yeah. See, when someone gets captured by an enemy, the magic makes them submissive. Sexually, I mean. Hell, I got me a man friend whose field I plow every night, if you catch my drift, but the last time I was captured by goblins, I became the horniest whore for goblin cock this side of the Algafarian mountains. Once they let you go, if no hero rescues you, or once the hero rescues you, the magic dissipates and you're no longer a whore for them."

I nodded. Strange, but whatever. "What do you mean about heroes? Do heroes regularly rescue people?"

"Sure. It's what heroes do. They show up at the right time, usually when someone needs something, and they either do it or don't do it. Like the hunter. He gets captured by goblins regularly. Over the last few years, his boy has begun to be captured as well. When they are captured, a hero usually wanders into town. Sometimes, they go questing to save him and his son. Sometimes they don't, and he and his boy come back to town after a couple of days no worse for wear except for bellies and asses full of goblin cum."

"What about his daughter?" I asked, before thinking about the question. "Or his wife?"

"Women folk don't get captured by enemies." The man said, chuckling.

"They don't?"

"Why would they? No one wants to have sex with women folk. One only does when one wants to have children. That's all women folk are good for. Sex is for men and boys. Procreation is for women. That, and cooking and cleaning of course."

Not exactly a bastion of feminism, this world. 

"So what happens when your health drops down to 0?"

"You respawn in the nearest town."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"And what happens when you kill a goblin. Or any other beast?"

"They respawn eventually. Hell, those goblins you killed today are all probably wandering around that cave, pissed that they didn't even kill one of you."

"So the only way to die, I mean to permanently die, is to die of old age?"

"For the most part. There are a few powerful magics that are supposed to make it so you don't respawn but I've only ever heard rumors. Not the kind of thing you want to think about, if you got any sense."

"Interesting. There were some other people who came in the bathing room after you left."

"Lanlor and his crew"

"Yes."

"Good people. Good people. Did you have fun with them?"

"Well… We did. But… It was unexpected."

"How so?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting us to…"

"Fool around?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Fool around. I've never fooled around with a boy before and I'm pretty sure Tyler," I nodded to the boy in the corner who was enraptured by the music, "has never fooled around with anyone else. Especially not an adult."

"What do you mean by 'especially not an adult'?"

"Men and boy's don't… engage in sex with each other where I am from."

"Where you are from sounds awful," he said, looking agast. I chuckled. He continued conspiratorially, "Well here, in Aurora, it's common place. Wait." The man paused. "Are you saying that the boy has never had a cock up his ass?"

I blushed. "Not that I know of."

"Poor lad! Every boy loves a cock up his ass. Or in his mouth. That's what boyhood is all about. Hells, men and boys are designed to put cocks in each other; that's why asses and throats are so elastic. So you and he have never…"

"No!" I said, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"Well, let me tell you. I've been watching that boy and now it all makes sense. He wants cock. I mean, every boy wants cock. But he especially wants cock, having been denied it for so long. Most boys have been getting cock since they could walk. Your boy is cock starved. You got to rectify that."

I swallowed. "Really?"


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Tyler and I retired to our room and fell asleep before we knew it. The day probably had a lot to do with it; we spent a lot of energy and exhaustion had certainly begun to creep into us as the evening wore on. I fell asleep a bit later than the boy, however, pondering over what Gus had told me. It couldn't have been accurate, I finally decided, and the man must have been saying things to make what had happened in the bathing room seem more normal than it really was.

The next morning, after eating a large breakfast and drinking a Quaff of Healthiness, we said goodbye to Gus and left the Sleepy Maid.

The merchant had again set up his shop and, to our surprise, his selection was larger than what he had been able to offer the previous day. The blades we had collected were sold for a total of 15 copper and I purchased each of us a waterskin, three days' worth of trail rations, one Quaff of Healthiness (which we were told would last the two of us two weeks), and bedrolls which attached neatly to the bottom of our backpacks. We were told that Goldenshield was only three days travel down the road so, with one last glance at Peaceford, we began our journey.

The day was lovely, with low and sporadic clouds and a light breeze. There were no insects bothering us, for which I was grateful, and the temperature was comfortably mild. The route looped its way downward, the elevation dropping as we made our way towards the end of the vale. Though we were still surrounded by cliffs and crags, the forest seemed to thin out slightly the farther we went. There were plenty of beautiful views, though, and I found myself wishing I had a camera with which to take some pictures.

Tyler and I talked about light topics, not delving into anything weighty or serious. Around noon, as we sat near a bubbling brook and ate our lunch, which consisted of dried meat, a small wedge of cheese, and an apple, Tyler took the opportunity to break the amiable silence with a question.

"Ian." He asked, putting down his food.

"Hmm?" I asked, my mouth full of apple.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, " I said, swallowing. "What's up?"

"When Mr. Lanlor touched my wiener…"

I sighed. "Tyler. Let me stop you. I should have stopped Mr. Lanlor when he did that but it caught me off guard. I'm sorry he made you uncomfortable but I promise you that I won't let something like that happen to you again." I said it seriously, making eye contact with my charge.

"But," he said, looking confused. "I really liked it."

My heart skipped a beat. "You did?"

"Yeah. My parents always said nobody was supposed to touch my privates but I really liked it. I really liked touching his wiener too. And making him… you know."

"Cum?" I volunteered.

"Yeah. Cum." He blushed slightly.

"That wasn't the first time you had cum, huh?" I asked, somewhat slyly.

"No. I've been touching my wiener for a couple of months now. They told us about it in health class and I decided to try it. It's ok to do it, right? They said it was ok in health class."

"Masturbation?"

"Yeah. That's the word. Masturbation. It's ok, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Things seem kinda strange here, huh?" The boy gave me a quizzical look as if asking me to explain why Earth was different.

"Yeah. They are. Are you ok with these things being strange?" I asked the boy.

"I guess. I mean, yeah. Being a barbarian is cool and the… the sex stuff was fun. I kinda wish sex stuff was more free back on Earth."

"Well, this world seems to be really free about sex stuff. Like, it's ok as long as you want it. I'm with you, though. Earth would have been much cooler with more sex stuff."

We lapsed into silence. Finishing our meal, we packed up and continued down the road.

When night eventually fell, we found a clearing off the road and set up a small camp fire. Having been a boy scout, I knew the basics and a quick FIRE SPARK got the fire blazing almost immediately. Rolling out our bedrolls, we hunkered down for the night. I was still amazed that there were no annoying mosquitoes or bugs or things flying about as it made the camping so much more enjoyable. No bugs on the ground, either.

I was trying to decide if we needed to sleep in shifts when Tyler broke the silence. "Ian," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um… Well…" He scrunched up his face, trying to figure out the words. "Is it ok if I play with my wiener before going to bed? Ever since we got here, I feel like all I want to do is play with my wiener." I laughed. Come to think of it, I've been way hornier since coming to Aurora as well.

"Your cock," I said to the sheepishly grinning boy.

"Huh?"

"Your cock. Your wiener. That's what lots of people call you penis. Your cock."

"Oh. I've heard that. Like… like cocksucker?"

"Ohhhh. You said a bad word," I taunted as we both laughed. "Yeah, like cocksucker. And playing with your cock is called jerking off or jacking off."

"Well," he said, puffing out his chest. "Then is it ok if I jerk off before going to bed?"

I thought about it for only a moment. "Only if I can do it too."

He grinned, showing me his pearl white teeth in firelight. "Cool."

We both quickly stripped out of our clothing, the warmth of the fire feeling wonderful on my bare skin. Leaning back, we both gripped our stiff pricks and began stroking. Only a few minutes passed before Tyler began to groan. "I'm about to do it."

"You're gonna cum?" I asked, my own hand stroking my meat.

"Yeah. I'm going to cum. I'm gonna… I'm gonna… CUM!" The boy grunted the last word as his body spasmed, his hand leaving his boycock for a few seconds as the powerful feelings washed through him. As I watched his little tool twitch, my own climax erupted, and several spurts hit my chest and belly. After wiping it up with a large leaf near my bedroll, the two of us snuggled down into our bedding. The comfortable grass and soft dirt was almost as good as a mattress and we were both asleep within moments.

………

The next two days were much of the same. We traveled, talking as we went. We jerked off at lunch and again before we went to sleep. The third day saw us loose a great deal of elevation until, as the sun began to set, we found ourselves in a narrow valley with a rather large town clearly visible in the distance. The mountains, it seemed, ended in small foothills around the town with Goldenshield acting as the cap to the Sleepy Vale behind us.

Goldenshield had no wall, its many buildings concentrated together while a large variety of other buildings surrounded the town proper. The path that we were on turned into cobble stone several hundred yards from the first building and, as we approached, a man in a guard uniform exited the building and raised his hands.

"Good evening travelers. Do you come from the Vale?"

"We do," I said. "This is Goldenshield?"

"It is. You are welcome to enter the town but, be warned, thievery and troublemaking will be dealt with harshly."

"We understand. Tell me, sir, do you have a recommendation for a reasonably priced inn?"

The man thought for a brief moment before pointing down the lane. "Go to the Happy Harpy. Good little inn. Lots of amenities." I nodded. "Are you two new adventures?" Again, I nodded. "Excellent. Tomorrow, you should go to the town square and look for the Hero Hall. There will be quests there for you to tackle."

We thanked the man and headed into the town, marveling at the simple, yet well made, buildings. Finding the Happy Harpy right near the town square, we entered to find a warm and welcoming tavern filled with light music and delicious smells. Having eaten the last of our food for lunch, we both were looking forward to the fare.

The bartender informed us that it was 1 silver a night, which included an evening meal and a morning meal. It also included use of the bathing room, which was attached. Tyler paid the tab, since the boy had more money than I did, and we sat down to eat the vegetable stew put before us. A pot of tea was soon delivered along with two mugs of ale that smelled enticing.

The ale was not bad. Stronger than the beer served at The Sleepy Maid, I drank the whole mug while Tyler, who was not sure what he thought of the taste, drank half of his. I almost told him he couldn't drink but, considering the sex stuff, I figured he was apparently old enough to make adult choices for himself.

After dinner, the bartender pointed us to the bathing room and we found ourselves in a room like the one behind Gus's establishment. We were the only people there, though, so we quickly cleaned up without any sexual behavior. Tyler did ask me to wash his back, however, and my hands trembled as I massaged his shoulders. It was intimate. He rubbed me down, too, and I thoroughly enjoyed the experience. I almost suggested we fool around but my weariness from the road kept me tempered, despite the fact that both of us maintained healthy erections throughout the bath. Our clothing, which had begun to see signs of travel, was clean as could be when we put it back on and we soon found ourselves in a nice little room overlooking the town square.

The next morning saw us eating an early breakfast before exploring the town. Bigger than Peaceford by a factor of ten, there was a small street filled with merchants and we skipped from store to store admiring the various things seen in the windows. Armor. Weapons. A shop selling spells. An outfitter. Travel goods. Knickknacks. None of the shops were open, yet, but we were looking forward to being able to go into them soon and rummage around.

The Hero Hall was easy to find so we decided to enter and see what kinds of quests were available. Closing the door behind us, we found ourselves in a room that reminded me very much of a bank. There was one teller station, a couple of couches, and a small bookcase which held a variety of tomes. No one else was present, except for the teller, so Tyler and I saddled up to the window.

"Hello," said the short pudgy man, his big smile friendly. "Welcome to the Hero Hall. You are both heroes?"

"We are," said Tyler. "Is this where we get quests?"

"It is, young man. Small villages and hamlets rarely have a central location for quests so, when you find yourself in those kinds of places, you generally must wander around asking for work. In towns and cities, the Hero Hall serves as a central repository for quests that need doing. In major cities, there are sometimes multiple Hero Halls. Here in Goldenshield, we only have this one. My name is Pat and I'm here to help you find quests. How does that sound?" He bowed slightly.

"Sounds good," said an impressed Tyler. I nodded.

"So, what classes and levels are you?"

"We are both level 4. I'm a barbarian, the old guy is a wizard." Tyler grinned.

"Old guy!" I said, in mock indignation.

Pat laughed. "Got it. Let me see." He opened a tome in front of him and began to flip through. A minute passed. Then a second. Then a third. "You two want to quest together, I assume?" We nodded. "Very good. I have a couple of options."

Pat told us that the town guard captain had rearranged the militia training schedule so 5 Notices of Change needed to be delivered to the outlying farmsteads. He also told us that the Malmuk farm, to the south, was having a problem with an infestation of Nasty Rats who had taken up residence in their barn. They needed 10 of them to die. Pat mentioned that Poppy's Pedals, the local potions shop, required 7 Grace Rose plants for their inventory and the plants could be found in the forest to the north. Lastly, Pat informed us that the light at the top of the Old Tower to the west needed to be rekindled as it had gone out when some skeletons had taken over residence of the place.

"Can we accept all of the quests?" I asked.

"Of course. Would you like to?"

I looked at Tyler. "Yes."

"Do you have a quest log book?" he asked. We didn't say anything. "No problem. Here." Pat handed us a leather tome and I flipped through it. Page one listed the militia training. Page two listed the rats. Page three listed the plants. Page four listed the tower. Smiling, I nodded my thanks and slipped the book into my backpack. Then Tyler and I headed out the door.

The first two quests were uninteresting. We delivered the notices and picked the flowers, fighting a couple of wild boar that meandered too close to us in the forest. Neither of us took any damage, thanks to my ICE SHARD spell which reduced the boar charge speed by a huge percentage. After the last notice was delivered, the quest disappeared from our quest log and our experience shot up dramatically. Then we went to the Malmuk farm where the old farmer informed us of the rat infestation and let us into his barn. The rats were each about as big as a medium sized dog but my damaging spells and Tyler's fast axe rapidly made quick work of them. Mr. Malmuk was pleased and gave each of us a silver. That quest, too, disappeared from our log and our experience again jumped by double digits.

The Old Tower was much more interesting. It took almost an hour to get out to it and, when we arrived, we discovered that the door was locked. After looking around, we finally found a key tucked away behind a broken bit of rubble and we were able to get inside. The place was dark, though there was enough light coming through the windows to see clearly enough. The skeletons, though, were a bit scary.

I was sure that Tyler was going to have a problem but the boy charged forward, smashing aside rusty weapons and old bones alike. My fire spells lit up the first floor and, before we knew it, there were no more enemies to be felled. The second floor was much the same, though the enemies here appeared to be slightly better armed and had a little more armor about their long dead bodies. Tyler gave no fucks, though, and tore through them.

The third floor, where the large pyre was located, had no enemies and we lighted that sucker with one simple FLAME SPARK spell. Of course, we immediately saw a huge bump in our experience and that quest disappeared from our log. Back on the first floor, though, we found ourselves facing a big skeleton wielding two long swords. The fight went well, I have to say. Tyler engaged it in close combat and I sniped it from the edge, dealing damage whenever I could get a clear shot. I was really impressed with the little bugger, dancing this way and that to avoid attacks while rushing in to deal major blows whenever the skeleton made a mistake. In the end, I took no damage while Tyler's health dropped to 25/43. Not bad. Not bad at all.

We looted the two treasure chests and headed back to the Hero Hall. When we arrived, Pat welcomed us in and we told him of our exploits. We handed the Grace Rose plants over to him and immediately leveled up. "Congratulations," he said. We grinned. Opening the quest log, I discovered that every page was blank.

"So what now?" I asked Pat. It was late evening, but I was itching to do something else.

"Now, you should go shopping and then go back to the inn where you are staying. Tomorrow, we shall see what other quests are available." We nodded and headed out the door.

Tyler and I proceeded to the general merchandise shop and sold all the miscellaneous items we had looted during the day. Boar tusks, skeleton fingers, assorted rat whiskers, some rusty weapons. We made a nice little sum of money. 

Because we were now level 5, we could see what our damage output was for weapons and spells and could see our overall damage and magical resistances. When he was equipping his original axe, Tyler's damage was 7-10. However, one of the treasure chests had held a new Wicked Axe and the damage output for that axe was 9-14. Simple math said it was better so we sold the old weapon. The other chest held a Magicians Robe, a long light blue overlay that increased my defense. I put it on over my other garments, which were really undergarments if I was being honest, and Tyler told me that the long dress I was now wearing suited my girly personality. I smacked him over the head as he laughed.

By the time we left, however, the other shops had closed. Deciding to call it a day, we went back to the Happy Harpy where Tyler and I split the cost of the stay. Dinner was very good and included a peach cobbler for dessert. The bath was also nice, though we did it alone and didn't engage in any hanky-panky. The bed was excellent, with both of us snoring logs quickly after laying down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day saw us back at the Hero Hall, bright and early and eager for some quests. Pat welcomed us warmly, finding two quests for the day that we could tackle. The first quest was rather simple and required us to wander the town and apply an anti-fire charm to eight different buildings. The charm, a long stick with a bright red crystal on the end, needed to touch the different buildings for only a few seconds to apply the magic properly. We were done within half an hour and earned eight copper between us.

The second quest was only slightly more involved. Apparently, a wandering wizard had accidently left his unbound note book on a window ledge and a gust of wind had blown his paperwork in every direction around town. He desperately needed to acquire 15 Lost Pages to complete his research. The next two hours saw Tyler and I meandering around the town, occasionally finding single sheets of paper lying in various places and covered with intricate symbols and lettering. When we found 15, we headed back to the Hero Hall. Turning in the quest, we were rewarded with a silver each and a new quest.

We were told that the wandering wizard dropped his satchel in the southern woods when Old Ren the Grizzly tried to eat him several days earlier. The satchel, and the items in it, were not that important to the wizard but for the fact that his Favorite Teacup was buried deep in the leather bag. He requested that any adventure with the ability be sent to find the satchel and, if they could bring back the Favorite Teacup, he would reward them with whatever else they recover.

Tyler and I left town a short while later, looking for the satchel and Old Ren the Grizzly. We found her, of course, but learned something quite interesting when we spotted the beast. I had my stats up at the time and was reviewing the numbers to see if I could figure out any pattern when the Grizzly wandered out from behind some trees and into our line of sight. Tyler raised the alarm and charged but I looked at the bear without dismissing my stats. Above the bear floated LEVEL 4 and I knew, then, that becoming level 5 had given us the ability to tell the level of our enemies. Tyler engaged the beast and I fired off a few FIRE SPARK's just in case, but the creature went down without too much difficulty. Tyler even said that the bear only did 10 damage to him, his health at 48/58 and rising rapidly now that combat was over.

By the time we found the satchel minutes later, Tyler reported full health. I, meanwhile, examined the satchel's contents. There was a Favorite Teacup, of course, as well as two spell sheets and a ring. There was also a small pink dildo, much to my surprise. Both the ring and the dildo tingled slightly when I touched them, so I assumed they were magical. Tyler, who was busy poking around, didn't bother to pay attention to what was in the bag so, when the items disappeared and reappeared in my own inventory, I only told him about the non-sexual loot.

One of the spells was IDENTIFY. The other was DETECT MAGIC. Both were level 1 and both, I knew, could be very useful. Adding them to my spell list, I cast IDENTIFY on the ring and learned that it was a Ring of Protection. Handing it to Tyler, the boy slipped it on and his defense numbers immediately went up. The boy grinned and excused himself to urinate, giving me an opportunity to cast IDENTIFY on the dildo. Doing so, I discovered it was a Magic Dildo of Pounding. I shrugged. Could be fun later.

We made our way back to the Hero Hall and handed over the Favorite Teacup, earning two silver each. Pat thanked us and sent us on our way, telling us that there would be more quests the following day.

As it was only just past noon, we proceeded to the general merchandise store and sold the Hearty Bear Pelt that had appeared in my inventory when we killed the bear. Then Tyler asked, "Ian, since we have some money, can we do some shopping now? I wanna get stuff!"

"Sure," I said. "Let's go."

We first entered the clothing merchant and perused the options. I decided to replace my purple short-shorts, lavender wife-beater, and leather sandals with a light green long-sleeve shirt made of cotton, a pair of long black cotton pants, and a pair of supple leather boots. Considering I made three copper from selling my previous outfit, the twelve coppers I had to shell out for the new outfit was totally worth it. 

Tyler got rid of the g-string, making me unhappy, and replaced it with soft leather breeches that ended just above his knee, a leather tunic that only covered his chest and back while leaving his arms totally free to move, and a new pair of knee high boots that he said felt much more comfortable than his old ones. Trading in his starter outfit, he spent fifteen copper. I then donned my Magicians Robe and we proceeded out the door.

The next store was an all-purpose adventurers' outfitter. I purchased a coil of rope, a crowbar, a lamp with oil in a sealed tube, a tinderbox, a bar of soap in a sealable pouch, and a sharp knife. Thirteen copper.

The magic spell shop was next, where I purchased several spells. They were all level one spells: Dancing Lights, Light, Alarm, Feather Fall, Mage Armor, and Magic Missile. Two silver, eight copper. Totally worth it.

The armory was next and Tyler ran from display to display. He wanted a full suit of plate armor but, when he was told the price, quickly backpeddled. The older man, presumably the blacksmith, eventually interrupted him as he was trying on metal helmets. "Young man, are you a barbarian?"

"Um… Yeah! Why?"

"Well, barbarians typically do not wear anything but light armor. Your biggest defense is your speed and toughness. If you put on heavy armor, it actually makes you easier to kill." Tyler frowned.

"I think he is right, Tyler." I pondered what the large man had said and it made sense in connection with RPG's I'd played. "Try putting on a metal helmet and checking your defense." He did and his face told me the answer. "It went down, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. "Weird."

"I think I have a leather helm around here somewhere," the man said, rummaging around in the back for a few moments. When he returned, he carried a supple leather helm that fit Tyler perfectly.

"Hey! My defense went up!" The boy beamed. "I'll take it!"

Five coppers lighter, we exited the shop and proceeded down the street.

We didn't find much more that we wanted to purchase. I figured that with us eating at the Happy Harpy, there was no need to buy food. There were a few magic items for sale but they were being displayed at what I thought of as exorbitant prices so we avoided them. No weapons called out to Tyler and there were no available staves for me. My backpack certainly weighed a bit more, now, but not nearly enough to bother me, so I chose not to buy a new bag that advertised a much larger inventory space. As the afternoon became evening, we found ourselves headed back to the Harpy.

Both of us looked rather more professional, now, and the bartender gave us an approving look when we found ourselves at the bar. The evening meal came and went, and we settled in to people watch and generally shoot the breeze. I had a few tankards of ale; Tyler had one before he began ordering tea. My little compatriot was a bit tipsy, I thought, but was having a good time.

Some regulars invited us to play cards with them. To my great shock, the game was almost exactly the same as five card poker. I decided to give it a whirl and, after almost two hours, had doubled my initial 5 copper investment. The game ended, then, when the men decided to play a local card game I knew nothing about. I wandered away, choosing to listen to a bard in the corner as he told tales of great battle, otherworldly heroes, and legends beyond imagining. Before I knew it, it was time for bed.

Tyler and I shuffled upstairs, falling asleep quickly.

………

 

The next day, Pat gave us a grim look as we entered the Hero Hall. "It's good to see you both," he said somberly. "We have one quest today. Are you prepared?" The two of us nodded. "Good. Go to the Cloud Chapel, on the outskirts of town, and find Sergeant Bell. He will inform you of the situation."

"That was different," said Tyler as we left.

"Yeah, it was." I responded. "Maybe this is a big quest or something."

We found the Cloud Chapel easily and entered, the large stone and mortar building almost deserted save for a handful of guards who stood around chatting. When they saw us, they waved us over. "Heroes?" one grizzled veteran asked.

"Yep," responded Tyler. "At your service."

"Excellent," the man said. "A short while ago, Orc Bandits attacked Cloud Chapel and stole a variety of Religious Artifacts before fleeing back into their foothill stronghold. Though no one was injured during the attack, the Vicar's Chapel Boy, a lad of ten named Pip, was taken as a hostage. We need you to go get him back and, if possible, slay the two Orc Leaders who planned this raid. Chief Grumph and Warlock Lumph. We also need you to collect five Religious Artifacts. Can you do these things for the town?" The men looked at us earnestly.

Tyler and I nodded. Of course we could.

"Good," stated the man who I assumed to be Sergeant Bell. "This fight will be difficult, however, and two lone heroes will not be able to succeed, no matter their skill and bravery. However, three other heroes are currently waiting at Old Billy's Barn just up the road. You two must go join them." Three other heroes? Interesting. "Since you are taking on this task for the town, we will gladly supply you with five days trail rations." I suddenly felt my pack gain a little more weight. "Good speed and good luck, heroes."

We saluted the sergeant and left, eagerly discussing the possibility of meeting other heroes. "Do you think they will be from Earth?" Tyler asked as we got outside.

"I… I doubt it. They are probably local heroes if I had to guess." I responded. "But we should keep our ears open. Maybe we can learn a few things from them."

We arrived at the barn a few minutes later, enthusiastic about meeting other heroes. We were not disappointed. Standing around talking were two men and a boy, their body language suggesting they were professionals and their gear indicating that they knew how to fight.

The older man was probably in his late twenties and was built like a linebacker. With a well-trimmed beard, his black hair was expertly styled and matched his fierce green eyes perfectly. Laugh lines could be seen around those eyes, though, and I immediately felt as if this was a warrior who could be a leader among men. He wore a chainmail shirt, thick leather leggings, and metal boots. The man had a heavy looking metal mace and large shield strapped across his back.

Next to him stood a shorter man whose wiry frame was almost lost in the various animal hides that cloaked his body. This man was only a year or two older than me, clean shaven and with sandy blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and cascaded down his back. Several daggers could be seen on his person, but my eyes immediately focused on the wickedly sharp hand scythe that his arm rested on as the group talked.

Taking a guess, I would say that the boy was a year older than Tyler despite the fact that Tyler probably had ten pounds and at least two inches on the boy. Dressed entirely in silky black material, much of the boy's figure was hidden behind a thick dark cloak that moved and shifted in the light breeze. A dangerous looking crossbow was strung across his back, along with a holster filled with crossbow bolts. A long thin rapier rested at the boy's side.

My guesses were warrior, druid (since a ranger would have probably carried a bow), and rogue.

As we approached, the three turned and gave us friendly nods. We responded in kind. It wasn't until we stood next to the group that the warrior addressed us. "I'm glad to see that our little party has been filled out by capable looking companions. Good morning, to the both of you." His voice was deep and soothing, used to command but filled with warmth.

"And to you," I said. "My name is Ian. This is Tyler." I nodded to the boy beside me.

"You are a wizard," the other boy asked, his voice light and musical.

"I am." I responded, giving the kid a wink. He was cute.

"And you are a barbarian, unless I miss my guess," the man wearing the furs stated, addressing Tyler.

"Correct." Tyler said, smiling.

"Well," said the warrior, "My name is Kelar and I am a Paladin of the Light." I nodded, smirking internally at how close my guess had been. "This is Mazur, Druid of the Mountain." The other man smiled. "The lad is Nellie, rogue extraordinaire." Nellie inclined his head. "And now that introductions are concluded, we should get going. It will take a day to reach the foothills and several hours to make our way to the Orc Bandit stronghold. The sooner we begin, the faster we can bring justice to the land."

"And foster some goodwill from the town," Mazur added.

"And earn some coin," Nellie contributed, his eyes sparkling at the thought.

"And satisfy our honor," Tyler said confidently. I looked at my little friend who gave me a half shrug. His comment was unexpected but… appropriate. My estimation of Tyler rose, then, at the insightful choice of roleplay.

"And… Umm… broaden our knowledge?" I volunteered somewhat hesitantly. It was kind of lame, I guess, but I was never very good at coming up with character dialogue when my friends and I used to play tabletop RPG's back in middle school. The other three seemed satisfied with my contribution, though, and a small cheer erupted. Tyler and I joined it a split second later and, within the hour, we were traipsing across fallow fields and lightly wooded hills.

The five of us chatted as we traveled, sharing a few details about ourselves. My special eyesight allowed me to see that our three companions were also level five and their backgrounds seemed appropriate for that level of expertise. Nellie grew up in a small village nearby and, after completing the local quests there, headed to Goldenshield. Mazur, deciding to explore the world around him, left his druidic home in the Sleepy Vale and, after solving some problems in an unnamed hamlet, found himself in Goldenshield as well. Kelar, it turned out, used to be a guard for a caravan that traveled between Goldenshield and several of the surrounding villages until he one day decided to accept his calling as a paladin and began questing. 

Despite my gentle probing, however, the three kept many of the details of their lives to themselves and I got the impression that too many questions would be unwelcome. Perhaps heroes didn't discuss their pasts? As if sensing the boundary, Tyler answered their own questions about he and I without delving into much detail himself. His answers seemed to satisfy our party, though, and the five of us appeared to be bonding as we traveled.

Kelar was a serious man, full of passion for justice and righteous anger at evildoers. He laughed easily, though, when someone said something humorous and I admired that a man so possessed of conviction could laugh so readily. I could tell that he was a natural leader, his voice warm but firm. I wanted to do what he asked and followed his lead without question. His social score must be off the charts, I guessed. 

Mazur was the life of the party, talking excitedly about the adventure and speculating as to what dangers and triumphs awaited us. He cracked jokes constantly, laughing uproariously and slapping Kelar and I on the back when humor overtook him. He was quite insightful, too, and regularly pointed out features of the natural world around us that had me thinking that he would be invaluable in an adventuring party. We didn't even need to eat our tail rations at lunch as Mazur was able to find us fruits, nuts, and some wild game as we traveled.

Nellie said little, the youth choosing to keep his hood up as we walked. Not unfriendly, he seemed more reserved than our other two companions and didn't chatter like Mazur or make speeches like Kelar. He did grin when jokes were told and he was polite when addressed but neither Tyler nor I were able to get much out of him. The other two men didn't press him either, leaving him perhaps the most mysterious of our party as we crossed the countryside. I did notice that he regularly pulled coins from his pocket, fiddling with the currency unconsciously.

Well after sundown, Mazur found us a small sheltered clearing half a mile from the road. The clearing was bordered by a cliff face, a river, and a nearly impenetrable thicket which made it very defensible. There was a sandy beach along the river and the sound of a waterfall flowing from the cliff gave the area a peaceful sort of serenity. Too dark to see much, we built up a nice little fire, set up camp, and ate dinner.

"I can cast ALARM on the area," I suggested as the five of us discussed whether there was a need to stand watch.

"Really? That's excellent!" Kelar said, nodding at my suggestion. "Do so, my good wizard, and let all foes be wary that we will not be easy prey tonight!" Kelar had been in favor of setting watch but Mazur insisted that the campsite was nearly unfindable by anyone but a druid or ranger and that the five of us could sleep peacefully without the need for a watch stander.

"So no watch?" Nellie asked.

Kelar pondered the question. "If Ian's ward can alert us to any threat, I suppose we can sleep without the need for a rotating guard." Casting the spell, the five of us settled down and fell asleep to the tinkling of the waterfall.

 

………

 

We woke the next morning to the smell of fish being roasted over an open fire. Mazur, it seemed, had gotten up early and caught us some trout for breakfast. A large blackberry bush nearby added to our meal and the five of us ate heartily. I offered everyone a swig from Tyler and my Quaff of Healthiness but our companions each pulled out their own. Apparently, Quaffs of Healthiness were required adventuring gear.

Kelar indicated that the foothill stronghold of the orcs was a couple of hours away and that it would be better to get there closer to mid-day. Mazur agreed. Upon hearing that we were staying at our small camp for at least a couple of hours, Tyler asked if it would be all right for him to explore the area a bit. The two men nodded as they cleaned up the remains of breakfast.

Deciding to stretch my legs, and keep an eye on the boy, I followed Tyler into the brush and we traveled up the river. The farmland had long ago given way to wild forests and I couldn't help but notice that these woodlands were more pristine than any I'd ever encountered back on Earth. The water was cool and clear. The trees were picturesque. Nature on Aurora was undeniably beautiful.

"So what do you think of our party?" I asked Tyler.

"They seem nice. I really like Mazur. He's funny. Nellie doesn't say a lot, though. I wonder if he has any cool rogue moves." Back on Earth, when I had found Tyler playing Land of Heroes, he had selected a rogue as his character class. I had to talk him out of it when I reset his character, though, as rogues tended to be incredibly complicated classes to play. Apparently, his fascination with the sneaky profession hadn't gone away.

"Yeah. I agree. I think this is a good team. I can't wait to kick some orc butt." We shared a laugh.

When we made it back to camp half an hour later, my initial thought was that something had happened to our companions. Clothing was strewn about, with Kelar's armor leaning against a log and Nellie's crossbow sitting on top of his folded cloak. I was about to tell Tyler to prepare himself for trouble when Tyler made a noise of understanding. Turning towards the waterfall, I became relieved when I saw Kelar behind some rocks. Bathing, I thought to myself.

The waterfall cascaded down onto a rocky outcropping that held several large boulders smoothed by the years of running water. Among the falling water and the rocks were our three missing party members, though I could only see the top third of Kelar glistening in the misty spray. Seeing us, Kelar let out a loud shout and waved, beckoning us over. "Ian! Tyler! Over here! Strip down and come join us!"

Tyler and I looked at each other and immediately began taking off our clothing. Playing under the waterfall was probably a lot of fun and we immediately made our way across the sandy beach and along the cliff face. Walking past the largest boulder that blocked our line of sight, Tyler and I stopped dead at the view that now greeted us. 

Mazur knelt on a small boulder, his body leaning against the rock in front of him. His wiry muscular frame gleamed as the mist danced around him and his long blonde hair clung matted to his back. He was rock-hard, the turgid flesh below him leaking obvious pre-cum despite the copious amount of water falling from the sky.

Behind him stood Kelar, the older man's hips pressed firmly against Mazur's taut backside. As we watched, Kelar thrust in and out of Mazur at an almost languid pace, his own stiff tool never quite slipping out of the man underneath him. Kelar gave us a big smile as we came around the boulder, though he never stopped fucking the druid.

Nellie rested on his back above Mazur, the boy having found a boulder that had been hollowed out enough to make a comfortable place to lay. His legs outstretched and his hands holding wide his rear, the boy's eyes were firmly closed as Mazur's tongue lapped eagerly at his twitching pink asshole.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you," Kelar said, his breathing calm as he sodomized the other man. "Mazur was eager to fool around and Nellie kept saying he had never screwed under a waterfall. I told them it would be impolite to get started without you but," the man grinned and shrugged, "what can you do?"

"Um… yeah," I mumbled. "What can you do?"

I watched as Mazur dropped one hand to his straining cock and began to stroke it leisurely, his mouth leaving Nellie's boypussy to suckle at the young teen's good-sized balls. Somewhat in awe of the sight, I dumbly sat down on a small rock ledge and tried to take in everything I was seeing. I was so shocked at the blatant sex before me, Tyler's nude body sitting down right next to me, the tight space forcing our flesh to press close together, startled me out of my reverie. 

"Tyler," I said, looking at the boy. His own eyes were engrossed with the sight before us, though, and it took him a heartbeat to turn and look at me.

"Huh?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Umm... Ah…" I didn't know what to say. We were watching hardcore sex and, though he and I had talked about jerking off, I was pretty sure the scene before us was well outside his experience. Even though he and I had been in the same bathing room at Gus's when the older man had blown and fingered the small blond boy, my recollection of the event was that Tyler didn't see any of it because he was so engrossed in jerking off his partner. This, I knew, was going to raise questions.

"Oh, yeah!" murmered Nellie and both Tyler and I turned to see that Mazur had swallowed the lad's stiff prick down to the hilt, the boy's small bush tickling the druid's nose as the man began to bob up and down on his adolescent partner. The boy spread his legs even wider and Tyler and I were treated to an unobstructed view of his shiny boypussy.

"Can we jerk off?" Tyler asked me quietly, his normally soprano voice gravelly with lust.

"Yeah," I responded, grunting the word as my eyes were riveted on the threesome. "Oh! Fuck!" I shouted, a small hand suddenly wrapping around my stiff tool. Looking down, I discovered that Tyler had found my throbbing cock and had begun to play with it. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his hard little member, the hairless prick vibrating as I began to stroke it sensually.

"Ian," Tyler groaned, his eyes not looking away from our party. "That feels so good."

His hand did as well, the electric current of pleasure charging up my spine every time his flesh completed a full circuit of my length. I pondered our cocks for a moment, the stiff tools only inches apart from each other. Mine was just over seven inches, thinner than I would have liked but serviceable enough to have always satisfied my partners. Tyler's was hairless, probably four to four and a half inches long and certainly not done growing.

"Nellie," Kelar said as his pace increased and Mazur groaned. "Want my Magic Dildo?"

"Please," Nellie almost whined, his body jerking occasionally as Mazur aggressively attacked his boyhood.

"Magic Dildo. Fuck Nellie."

My curiosity peaked as a black dildo, probably six inches long and moderate in girth, suddenly appeared from behind Kelar. From this angle, I had apparently not seen the sex toy and I watched in amazement as it slowly rose as if by magic and headed towards Nellie. My eyes widened as it cut through the air, heading directly for the boy's exposed shitter. Then it hit home, the black material disappearing as it was engulfed by the eager pink hole. The Magic Dildo began sliding in and out of Nellie and the boy let out a long low groan of appreciation. I did as well, the sight incredibly hot.

For several minutes, Tyler and I sat together and jerked each other off as we watched the hot action in front of us. Eventually, the anal stimulation and the eager blowjob became too much for Nellie and the boy grunted, his eyes crashing shut as he let out a few rapid breaths. From where I sat, I could see his pelvis twitching and I assumed Mazur was getting a mouthful. The low squeaks coming from the climaxing boy was too much for me and my own climax crested.

"Tyler!" I gasped. "Faster! I'm cumming!" To his credit, Tyler redoubled his efforts, pre-cum making my shaft slick to his touch as his hand frisked me rapidly. I came, several thick shots of spunk erupting from my swollen cockhead and landing all over Tyler's busy hand and forearm. "Ohhhhh Fuckkkk!" I moaned, my whole-body tingling at the wonderful sensation of the boy I'd been fantasizing about for years getting me off.

Eventually, my orgasm began to subside and Tyler released my cock, grinning sheepishly at me while staring at his cum-covered hand. Before I could say anything, the boy brought his hand to his lips and licked his palm, my spunk flooding his mouth. Fuck, I thought to myself. That's so fucking hot. The boy grinned again, his face blushing as our eyes met. "I wanted to try it," he said as he shrugged, acting as if tasting someone else's cum was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok," I panted simply.

We turned back to the scene before us as Kelar picked up his pace again, his body now fucking Mazur hard and fast. Nellie lay back on the rock above, the Magic Dildo still sawing in and out of him but his cock only half hard. His eyes were closed and his face was serene, enjoying the post-climax afterglow and the dildo still teasing his boyhole.

Mazur had his head turned toward us and was staring lustily at Tyler and I. "You gonna take care of the boy?" he grunted while Kelar continued his anal assault. His words brought me back to reality and I looked down, realizing I had completely stopped masturbating Tyler. The boy didn't seem to mind but I wanted to be a considerate partner.

"Tyler, stand up," I mumbled, and the boy complied. I scooted back slightly and grabbed his hips, gently maneuvering him between my legs and sitting him down before me on the small bit of exposed rock. To my great surprise, the boy leaned back and didn't seem to care at all that my still hard and dripping cock was now pressed against his lower back. Putting his head on my shoulder, he looked up at me with lust in his eyes. The he spread his legs slightly, forcing my own apart while giving me the hint.

Scooping up some of my cum, I reached around the boy and grasped his softly throbbing cocklett, jacking it off slowly at first before picking up speed. My other hand played with his hairless balls and pubic mound for a moment before traveling up his tight stomach and finding his stiff nipples. He gasped when I grabbed one and began to pinch and twist is. "Iaannn," he hummed, clearly enjoying the feeling. I teased his nipples and jacked him off as we watched Kelar fuck Mazur violently, the younger man beating off as he watched me pleasure Tyler.

Then Mazur groaned and came, a torrent of cock-snot erupting from his quivering cock. Kelar roared as well, thrusting one last time into the spasming man underneath him as his own climax tore through him. That sent Tyler over the edge, the boy squealing suddenly as his body went stiff and the little boyhood in my hand twitched in dry orgasm. I kept jacking him off, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible until the boy fell limply against me and grasped my hand. "No more!" he panted. "I'm done!"

 

………

 

We cleaned up rather quickly, using several bars of soap to wash ourselves thoroughly in the waterfall before making our way onto several large exposed rocks that baked in the sun. We were dry with fifteen minutes and soon found ourselves dressed, packed, and on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to admit, though, your tongue did feel great when you moved it like that," Nellie said to Mazur a while later.

"Thanks, but like I said, I couldn't have done it so enthusiastically had Kelar not been pounding me with such skill. I haven't had that good of a breeding in weeks." Mazur responded.

"You are too kind," Kelar chuckled.

The three had been discussing our little orgy for nearly ten minutes, trading complements and exchanging preferred techniques. All three told Tyler and I that they regretted that we didn't participate much and apologized that they started without us. Kelar expressed his dismay that I hadn't made use of his hole, which he none-to-gracefully told me was mine whenever I chose, and Mazur told Tyler that he had purposely saved some room underneath him so that he and Tyler could have 69ed after he got Nellie off. Tyler and I took the conversation in stride, though I was slightly embarrassed and I could tell that Tyler, though he nodded in all the right places and casually deflected certain statements and question, was confused about what it all meant. 

My little partner was lost.

"If you three don't mind, Tyler and I need to talk about some things. Do you mind if we fall back for a bit to talk?" The other party members seemed slightly confused by the request but didn't object as Tyler and I slowed down, eventually ending up twenty paces or so behind our companions.

Tyler looked up at me. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked, suspiciously innocent. It didn't fool me.

"The waterfall. I can tell you are confused about some of the things that happened. Now's your chance. What do you want to know?" In for a penny, in for a pound. This world, Aurora, was apparently filled with sex and I'd be damned if I didn't give Tyler the tools to understand his environment. I didn't want the poor boy ignorant to the point that someone could take advantage of him.

He grinned, then, and sighed. "Was it that obvious?" I nodded. "It was sex stuff. I took health in school. I know about sex stuff." The boy looked at me earnestly with that statement, clearly trying to demonstrate that he was not completely uninformed.

"I know that. I remember taking sexual education. But they only talked about men and women having sex. And even then, it was dry and clinical. I remember it being kinda boring, even though I started off really excited to learn about all the naughty bits. But they didn't really tell us about the sex part of it other than that the penis went in the vagina. Only the human reproductive shit. Hell," I said, pondering for a second, "I don't even think they told us about masturbation. Didn't you tell me the other day that they told you about jacking off at your sex education class?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't much. It took me a couple of tries to get the hang of it."

"Did they tell you about how guys have sex with each other?"

"Umm… No."

"So do you want me to tell you?"

Tyler nodded, his face suddenly serious. "Please?"

"Ok. So I guess we should start at the beginning…"

I started by telling Tyler that sex was fun and that everyone likes sex. I told him it was important that, before you have sex with someone, you make sure they are all right with having sex. I told him that some people liked sex with the opposite gender and some like having sex with the same gender.

"Like gay and straight?" he asked.

"Yep. You got it." I informed him that some people like having sex with both men and women. Then, I told him that there were lots of kinds of sex that were taboo.

"What does taboo mean?"

I explained that Earth had some very specific opinions about what was acceptable sexual behavior and what was not acceptable sexual behavior. I explained the incest taboo and the reasons for it. I explained the taboo against necrophilia and bestiality. I then explained to him the taboo of pedophilia and how having sex with kids was considered wrong.

"Is that why I was always told that I shouldn't let anyone touch my… my cock?"

I nodded. I proceeded to tell him that this world, Aurora, seemed not to have the same considerations as to what counted as taboo and explained how the sexual activity we had engaged in at the waterfall and the bathing room back in the Sleepy Vale would be unacceptable back on Earth.

"But that's stupid. I really liked it and nobody forced me to do it or hurt me."

I told him that I agreed with him but that I didn't make the rules. Though he remained indignant in the way a kid can be indignant when told he can't do something, we moved on to an overview of the biology of sex. I did a brief review of the birds and the bees as a starting point and Tyler, despite telling me that he had already learned that stuff, seemed really interested in what I was saying; asking several insightful questions and making several requests for clarification. Once we had covered nerve endings, orgasm, semen, and puberty, I went on to describe gay sex.

I explained about masturbation again, though he and I had somewhat covered that topic days earlier. Then I told him about blowjobs. From blowjobs, I jumped to the classic sixty-nine position which Tyler found hilarious. The asshole was our next topic of conversation and we discussed why the asshole was sensitive, why men put fingers and cocks into each other's assholes, and the need for good lubrication and stretching before engaging in anal sex.

"So… what's the love button?" Tyler asked, and I nearly choked. "I heard Mr. Lanlor say something about a love button when I was jerking him off, but I wasn't paying attention and kinda forgot to ask you about it later. What is it?"

I explained what the prostate was and why men liked to have their prostates played with. Tyler repeatedly asked me to clarify the level of pleasure involved and I could tell that he was thinking that having his own prostate played with might be something he was interested in. I did the best I could before Tyler asked me about Mazur using his tongue on Nellie's anus.

Rimming became the next subject of conversation and Tyler was astonished. "But… but it's so dirty, right?"

"Not if you clean yourself well back there. Plus, some folks like it a little dirty." Tyler looked at me dubiously but accepted my explanation. Dildo's entered the conversation at that point and I pulled out the small pink Magic Dildo which I had acquired in the wandering wizard's satchel. Tyler giggled, playing with the little tool for a few moments before giving it back to me.

I told him about fetishes, figuring that it might be worthwhile information. He was particularly curious about the foot fetish and bondage but was totally uninterested in urination. Then he asked about slang terms and I told him every single one I knew for every aspect of sex for which I could think. Before I knew it, I had run out of topics.

"Any questions?" I asked.

He had many. The next hour or so was filled with me answering some very specific and some very broad questions as best I could. Yes, I considered myself gay. Yes, I liked men and boys. Yes, I had jacked off before thinking of him. Yes, I had sexual partners in high school. No, I didn't know if he was gay or straight. No, his sexuality was not set in stone at age twelve.

The last bit seemed to worry him and I decided to probe a bit. "Tyler, why are you asking about your own sexuality?"

"Well… Umm… I never really thought about sex before coming to Aurora. Even when I jacked off, I was more focused on the feelings and not really thinking about anybody else. So… So I don't know if I'm straight or gay." He said the last part nervously, as if he expected me to rebuke him.

"Tyler," I said, stopping our walk so that I could turn and face him. Squatting down on my haunches, I took his hands in mine and looked him in the eye. "Tyler, I don't care if you are straight, gay, or anything in between. If you decide you enjoy fooling around with me and other men and boys, that's totally fine. If you decide at some point you only like girls, that's totally fine too."

"Really?"

"Really. I will never ask you to do something you don't want to do and, if anyone ever asks you to do something you are uncomfortable with, I will stop them. Understand? All you need to do is tell me."

He nodded. "Ok. I will. But… But I want you to know I've really enjoyed all the sex stuff so far. All of it."

I smiled. "That's fine and I'm glad. But regardless of sex stuff, I want you to know something, kiddo. I… I love you. I love you like family. We don't have anyone but each other so I want you to know that you are my family and I love you and I will do everything I can to protect you."

He grinned, his face showing true appreciation at my statement. Then he hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I love you too, Ian. Thanks for being my big brother."

Then he pulled back and, with a serious face, added, "But I bet me tasting your cum earlier was pretty gay, huh?"

We were still laughing when we eventually caught up with our companions.

 

………

 

The foothills were well suited for an orc fortress, their thickly forested topography obscuring any attempt at observing the landscape in any meaningful fashion. When Mazur told us we were almost an hour from our target, Kelar called for a halt and informed us that we were going to set up a small fallback camp to which we could all retreat should our mission go sideways. Mazur, concerned that orc bandits might be about, volunteered to scout the area in more depth. Nellie quickly announced his intention to go with the druid, stating that his goal was to learn about forest stealth from the older man. As the two began to leave, Tyler asked if he could tag along. As a barbarian, he pressed, he should have some working knowledge of the natural world. No one disagreed.

Mazur, Nellie, and Tyler had been gone for almost fifteen minutes and Kelar and I were making progress setting up our temporary camp. Our conversation was lighthearted and jovial, friendly small talk of little consequence punctuated by a more serious discussion of our upcoming trek into the orc encampment. Eventually, the man asked, "So what were you and Tyler talking about for so long this morning? It seemed like a very serious conversation."

I shrugged. An innocuous question, I answered without much thought. "He had some questions about sex. Since I'm sort of his guardian, I figured I needed to explain some things to him. The waterfall was the first time he had seen a lot of that stuff."

As I was still stacking rocks to form our firepit, it took me a moment to realize that my cohort had fallen quiet. When I looked up, I realized that Kelar was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and incredulity. "What do you mean, exactly?" he asked, slowly.

My senses came rushing back at that moment and I took a second to compose my answer. For some reason, I felt like this was strange ground. Not dangerous, per se, but rather an unusual conversation whose ramifications I couldn't anticipate. "Well… You see… Tyler has very little sexual experience. Since I'm taking care of him, I realized that he was probably confused about what happened and I thought I should explain it to him."

Kelar seemed to ponder that for a moment before he asked, "You are his guardian?" I nodded. He looked at me with an odd expression. "And he has little sexual experience? Surely, the lad has had his fair share of lovers? Cocks up his ass? Down his throat? He's fucked a few boy's his age? A few men?"

I shook my head in the negative. Kelar, it seemed was just as surprised about this fact as Gus was back in the Sleepy Vale.

A long silence stretched out between us. Finally, when I was about to ask the man why these things were important, he spoke. "You and he… the two of you are not from here, are you?"

"We're not locals, if that is what you are asking," I responded, hedging my answer as best I could.

"No. I mean you are not from Aurora. You are from another world." He said it in such a matter of fact manner, I couldn't think of how to respond. Having grown up a fan of fantasy and science fiction, a little voice in my head was shouting about the danger of introducing the concept of multiple worlds or parallel universes or alternate realities into a relatively simple society. If I said yes, would Tyler and I get burned at the stake for heresy? My mind was racing.

Kelar apparently saw panic on my face because he smiled sympathetically and raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Peace, Ian. Peace. I know there are other worlds out there. Most here in Aurora do not carry that knowledge but I do. There is no need to be concerned."

I calmed. "How… How did you know?"

"You said two things that were quite strange. First, you said that you were Tyler's guardian. Boys here in Aurora are their own beings around age seven and are treated as adults at that time. No boy his age would have a guardian. It's unthinkable. Second, and certainly more suspicious, was the fact that you suggested he lacked sexual knowledge. No boy his age would be so innocent, as sex is as common here in Aurora as drawing breath. By his age, Nellie had probably had hundreds of men and boys in his bed and Nellie, our little rogue, is the shyest lad I've ever met in my travels. That a young man like Tyler would be a virgin? No. Never. It doesn't happen."

I nodded. Good information to know. I remember Gus having said something similar, but I had dismissed it at the time, believing, apparently erroneously, that the man was talking nonsense. Then something dawned on me. "Alright, I can buy that. But that doesn't logically lead one to assume there are other worlds out there. How did you come to conclude that?"

"Because I'm from another world." The man made the statement simply, his voice quiet but filled with sincerity. I believed him, though I didn't know how to feel about the revelation.

"You're from Earth?" I whispered, stunned.

"Earth? No. Is that the place you come from?" Again, I nodded. "No Ian, I am from a planet called Tellar. I found myself in Aurora several years ago. There is no magic in my home universe so I know that my planet, and this place, are not in the same plane of existence. Yet here I am."

"How?" I asked.

He sighed. "Several hundred years ago, my people suffered a great rift between the genders. Men and women, who had lived in relative harmony for millennia, found themselves on opposite sides of an irreconcilable argument. Discord grew. Fights began. Wars started. After a bloody and bitter conflict, women came out the victors and subjugated the male population. They used advanced genetic engineering…" 

He looked at me to see if I understood the word and I nodded. "Earth has some understanding of genes and genome mapping and such."

"So your people have technology much more advanced than the level of technology here on Aurora?"

Again, I nodded.

"Well," he continued, "they used advanced genetic engineering to reduce the birthrate of men to approximately one baby boy born for every five thousand baby girls. Men became nothing more than a source of genetic material for the species while serving as domestic servants, farmworkers, and general labor."

"I'm… sorry. That's terrible."

"Tellar is a beautiful world filled with wonders beyond imagination. And yet, it was a prison for me."

Insight flashed through my brain. "Because you're gay?"

He smiled. "Guessed it in one. Yes, I'm gay. And in a world dominated and controlled by women, with few men around me, my prospects for sex, let alone love, were almost nonexistent."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I started a rebellion. Though I was only in my early twenties, I began reaching out to all the men I knew, and we hatched a plan that we believed would take decades to see fulfillment. We wanted to overthrow the status quo and gain our freedom so we began to take action."

"Did you succeed?" I inquired softly, fascinated by the story I was being told.

"I don't know. We had a… a bomb that was supposed to cripple the central data processing center for our southern hemisphere. I planted it but, before it could go off, I was captured. I… I took my own life before they could interrogate me for the location of the explosive. I woke up here, in this world, without knowing if our plan succeeded."

His face fell with regret. I stood, crossed over to him, and sat down. Laying my hand on his shoulder, I said, "I'm sorry."

"This is a wonderful world. I'm grateful that I'm here. When I woke, I found a small note next to my body telling me that I had been brought here because of my heroic actions on Tellar and that I could live the rest of my life in this place. I've been here ever since."

Kelar went on to explain that he was only level 5 because he resisted becoming a hero for years. Swords and magic were never of great interest to him throughout his life so he didn't feel particularly drawn to the hero moniker. It wasn't until a month ago when a passing conversation with a paladin demonstrated the goodness he could contribute to the world that he decided to take up the sword of righteousness.

"Do you think there are others, like us?" I asked.

"Had you asked me yesterday, I would have said that I was unique. Now, knowing you and Tyler come from another world, I have to assume there are others out there."

"Do you think…"

"No," he interjected, interrupting me mid-question. "You are going to suggest finding others but that would be folly. There is no way to tell who they may be and, even they are found, what good will come from meeting them? The knowledge of alternate realities does no one any good here on Aurora. It's only a reminder of our pasts."

"And we need to be thinking about our future," I said, realizing he was right.

"Exactly. Think about the happiness that we can create here, not the sadness of lives long lost."

 

………

 

As our companions came back into our camp, I resolved myself to share the conversation with Tyler later. I wasn't going to keep something like that from him as he deserved to know the truth. But Kelar's insights were right. We needed to focus on building happiness here in Aurora. And if we did find others who were from different universes, then we could share our tale with them and encourage them to do the same.

"We should get moving," said Mazur. "The sun is just past it's zenith and now would be an excellent time to enter the orc stronghold."

"I agree," Kelar added. "This small camp is ready. Should anyone get separated from the party, come here. Everyone remember what our objectives are?"

"Find the Vicar's Chapel Boy," Nellie said.

"Kill Chief Grumph and Warlock Lumph," Tyler added.

"Collect 5 Religious Artifacts," I asserted.

"Right. Let's head out." We followed Kelar's lead and soon found ourselves slinking through the forest. Kelar continued as we traveled, "Here are the roles for the party. I'm going to be the primary warrior, drawing attention to myself and trying to ensure that no enemies are able to harm any of you. Tyler, you are the secondary warrior. Use your quick reflexes to dart in and out, dealing damage but staying safe. Nellie and Ian, you both will be attacking from range. Try not to hit Tyler and I if you would be so kind. Mazur, as a druid, you have a variety of healing skills. Because of that, you are our support caster and responsible for keeping the party at full health."

Everyone acknowledged their assignments and I marveled at how easy it was to follow Kelar's lead. With my MMORPG background, I would have divided the roles up exactly as he had done but I probably would not have inspired so much confidence in everyone had I begun handing out responsibilities.

We soon found ourselves facing a large wooden fence that rose between two hills. At probably fifteen feet high, it was nearly impossible to see what lay beyond, but the wide-open entry way let us see that there was some sort of structure behind it. Two Orc Bandits stood guard, their eyes scanning the woods but not spotting our party.

"I've got the guy on the right," Nellie mumbled softly as he readied a crossbow shot.

"And I have the one on the left," I murmured, pointing my staff at the unsuspecting orc. A quick word from Kelar had both of us launching our attacks, Nellie's arrow hitting his target in the shoulder and my blast of fire from my FIRE SPARK slamming into the other orc's center mass. Our two melee companions rushed out of the foliage the moment our attacks were launched, Kelar's sword and Tyler's axe engaging the stunned, but not defeated, Orc Bandits.

Kelar crashed into his enemy, the orc's club useless as the paladin took the creature's poorly aimed swing with his shield before countering with a wicked slash at the enemy's exposed shoulder. He scored a solid hit, driving the orc backwards. Tyler ducked his enemy's sword, coming up behind the warrior and spinning so that his axe crashed into the confused orc's back. Now exposed, Nellie took the opening and fired a second shot at Tyler's target. The arrow took the creature in the throat. I fired MAGIC MISSILE at Kelar's opponent, the three balls of energy flying from my staff, around my companion, and smashing into the bandit's face, chest, and thigh. A quick thrust by Kelar ended the orc's life and the five of us realized we had breached the gate.

We passed through the gate cautiously, immediately seeing a large building to our left and an even larger complex in front of us. Deciding on the building, we entered the open door to find two Orc Bandits and an Orc Spear-thrower standing around a table talking.

I pulled up my statistics and saw that these enemies were all level 5, making it a three on five fight. As I fired several ICE SHARD's at the Orc Spear-thrower, keeping his movement slow and not letting him get in too many ranged attacks, I watched with great satisfaction as Tyler and Kelar made quick work of their bandits. It was somewhat comical, actually, because Kelar really was doing an excellent job holding their attentions and using his shield and sword to both deal damage and keep them at bay while Tyler slipped in and out of combat and caused mayhem for the enemies. When those two fell, I turned to see what else we needed to do about the Orc Spear-thrower only to find, to my surprise, that the creature had fallen. Nellie stood behind the crumpled enemy, his rapier unsheathed and showing signs of recent use.

In the corner was a small stone statue of a cloud and I immediately knew it to be a Religious Artifact. I pocked the item and we moved on.

Before entering the large structure, we attacked a watchtower that stood nearby and fought the two Orc Spear-throwers there. They went down easily, though their position allowed them to get off several throws at our party as we scaled the stairs. Mazur cast a few healing charms, though, and we were right as rain.

Delving into the fortress, we met several groups of between two and four Orc Bandits and Orc Spear-throwers. Generally, we had little trouble with the enemies. Mazur, in fact, rarely had to cast a healing spell and thus found himself casting SUNLIGHT SURGE regularly, his own ball of powerful sunlight streaking into battle next to my FIRE SPARK, ICE SHARD, and MAGIC MISSILE. We found two more Religious Artifacts lying around.

Then we ran into Lumph, Orc Warlock and devious foe. 

It began when we rounded a corner, finding ourselves face to face with an orc patrol. Three Orc Bandits charged and Kelar and Tyler rushed to meet them. Nellie and I, however, saw that an old looking orc in long blood red robes crept behind the orc warriors and was already chanting and waiving his staff in the air.

"Ah!" screamed Tyler, the boy suddenly falling back as a large bright line of blood appeared across his chest. Looking as if someone had cut him from hip to shoulder, the wound came out of nowhere but I immediately knew it's source.

"The caster!" I yelled to Nellie, who nodded and shifted his focus to the chanting orc warlock. His arrow flew true, passing by the combatants and hitting the spellcaster in the leg. "MAGIC MISSILE!" I intoned, my spell seeking out the enemy and adding to the injury already caused by Nellie. Tyler, only temporarily halted, dove back into battle to take the pressure off Kelar and I could hear Mazur chanting behind me as waves of soft sunlight flew from the man and hit Tyler. Healing magic, I knew.

A sharp pain suddenly hit my stomach and I doubled over. Though not great, I quickly pulled my statistics up to see that I had received 15 damage from somewhere. Looking at the warlock, I saw him grin with malice. His grin faded a moment later when Mazur's SUNLIGHT SURGE hit him in the face.

The battle raged for a minute. Then two. The warlock cast several more spells, once making Nellie blind and twice healing his comrades when it appeared they were about to fall. Kelar, a whirlwind of steel, suddenly pushed between the battling orcs and charged the warlock, catching the creature off guard and forcing it to try and defend itself. It failed, it's frail staff unable to block Kelar's swift blade. The warlock screamed as it fell but I paid it no mind. Having seen Kelar charge it, I switched my attention to the orcs and cast two FIRE SPARKS in rapid succession.

Then, a great bear charged from behind me and rushed the bandits, its claws flashing and it's bite sinking into an orc's exposed throat. The patrol died moments later and I watched with interest as Mazur transformed back into his human form.

We took a couple of minutes to heal up, with every member of the party having suffered damage during that fight. "I think we should be a tad bit more careful," Kelar said, chuckling. "I wasn't expecting to find the warlock wandering the halls."

"Should we take this time to see what loot we've received so far?" Nellie asked innocently, though his eyes betrayed his eagerness. We all laughed.

"Lets worry about loot once this fortress is clear, yeah?" responded Mazur, a grin on his face. Nellie sighed dramatically but nodded.

The next thirty minutes or so saw us finding the rest of the Religious Artifacts we needed and fighting a couple more bands of bandits. We continued to explore, as well, making our way carefully down the numerous twists and turns of the expansive stone and wooden fortress around us. Having a rogue with us proved useful, I discovered, as Nellie eventually found a hidden passageway behind some false wooden paneling and the party, eager to see where it led, followed the boy through the darkness.

We eventually slipped into the back of a large circular room, our presence concealed by several boxes of various animal hides. Taking stock of the room, all eyes were drawn to it's center. There, in the middle of the room, was a large wooden cage. Probably twenty feet by twenty feet, the wooden bars were unremarkable. The large bed in the center and the cute naked boy sitting on top of it and gently playing with his stiff little erection, however, were both quite remarkable.

"That must be the Vicar's Chapel Boy. Pip." Mazur whispered.

"He's so little," Tyler whispered back. And indeed, the boy was little. At ten, the child was small, delicate, hairless, and totally prepubescent. With short black hair and a smattering of freckles across his button nose, the boy was a cutie. "Should we do something? Open up his cage?"

"Aye," whispered Kelar as he began to rise.

Suddenly, the lone door in the room opened and two orcs entered. Kelar dropped back down, unseen by the orcs who were clearly only focused on the cage. Wearing only loin cloths, the two entered the room, closed the door behind them, and headed towards the captive. Their erections grew as they got closer and the boy reacted accordingly, moaning and licking his lips as he stared at his kidnapers.

"Human horny now?" the first orc asked the second.

"Yes. Human want big orc cock," responded the second. The youngster groaned, crawling back slightly on the bed and spreading his legs as if to entice the orcs. 

"I think the orcs are going to… to…" Tyler tried to find an appropriate word.

"Ravage him?" Nellie suggested, his whisper suddenly husky. 

Tyler nodded. "We should stop them." I almost echoed the thought.

"Why," asked Kelar, his whispered voice filled with lust. I looked at the man, thinking he had gone mad. "They aren't going to hurt the boy. Plus, look at him. He's so horny for orc cock, he can't stop playing with himself."

I looked and, indeed, the lad was casually frisking his cocklett while one hand had slipped between his legs and was most definitely rubbing his little pussy.

"Plus," Nellie added, "it's very rude to rescue a captive when they are in the middle of a session with their captors. Its poor etiquette."

"True. True," added Mazur, the man slowly slipping his pants down to his ankles. To my shock, Kelar and Nellie were doing likewise, three stiff erections appearing as the two men and the boy began to slowly stroke themselves while they watched the orcs open the boy's cage.

Tyler dropped his own pants then and I saw that he was rock hard as well. Feeling my own crotch, I blushed slightly when I realized I was also painfully erect. Dropping my trousers, I grasped my member and began to jerk off like the rest of the party.

"Human wanna fuck?" the first Orc asked as he dropped his loin cloth.

"Suck suck," said the other, removing his own garment.

Their cocks were mighty. From where I sat, they had to be at least ten inches long. Thick too. "Oh shit," I whispered. There was no way the kid could handle those. Turning to Kelar, I saw that he was looking at me and grinning. He knew what I was thinking but seemed unconcerned. Then he winked, and I felt better. If he thought it was fine, it was probably fine.

The two orcs crawled on the bed, one sliding up to the boy's face while the other grabbed the lad's legs and pulled him forward. The boy didn't resist, though he was moaning like a bitch in heat as the orcs manhandled him. Getting the boy up on his hands and knees, the orc near the boy's head offered the kid his cock and the boy, apparently unable to resist, attacked the hard meat with an aggression that was startling. He licked the green pole several times before swallowing the first couple of inches, his face bouncing up and down as the orc let out a low grunt of approval. Then the orc sat up on his knees and grasped the boy's head, slowing down the blowjob and beginning to slowly piston his member in and out of the boy's eager mouth.

The other orc, meanwhile, leaned down and shoved his thick tongue deep into the lad's cunt, rimming the boy energetically as the lad reached back and spread his cheeks as wide as he could. After only a few moments, though, the orc removed his mouth from the kid's shitter and repositioned his cock at the boy's entrance, suddenly thrusting forward. The kid squealed in what sounded like delight as the entire cock, to my absolute surprise, slid easily up the boy's pussy. The orc was now balls deep. Then the two orcs began to fuck.

The one at the kid's head started face-fucking the lad aggressively, his long cock sliding effortlessly down the boy's throat. The one on the other end, meanwhile, began to jackhammer the kid violently, slamming his cock home with powerful and dominating thrusts. The boy moaned and groaned around the cock pounding his throat, his body smashed between the two brutes but twitching with obvious pleasure. Releasing his bottom, the boy reached underneath himself and began to frisk his cock eagerly, pounding his pud to the same rhythm as the orcs screwing him.

My companions, and myself, were now jacking off eagerly, watching the spectacle before us with lust in our eyes. It was quite a site, the little lad taking it willingly in both ends while the two orcs fucked him senseless.

Minutes past, with the sex growing even more violent until the boy began to screech. "He's cumming!" whispered Mazur. "The little fucker is cumming hard." And the boy was, his body spasming and his immature cock vibrating as the orcs used him. Perhaps overcome by the boy's climax, both orcs howled suddenly and thrust as deeply into the boy as they could, their own bodies twitching as orc cum filled the boy up.

Mazur shot his load at that, followed immediately by Kelar. I followed suit a heartbeat later, my own load coating the box in front of me. Nellie gave a soft grunt as watery teenage spunk burst forth, covering his hand. Tyler, the last to finish, started squeaking gently as his body twitched through his own intense drycum.

The orcs eventually rolled off the boy, who was still twitching in post-orgasmic tremors, before slowly rising and putting on their skimpy loin cloths. They paid the boy no mind, walking out of the cage, shutting it, locking it, and heading for the door. Halfway across the room, the boy began to call to them. "Waiittttt!," he whined. "Plleaasseeee! Come back! I need more cooockkk!!!! Please send more orcs!!! Pleaaseee!!!!!" The orcs chuckled but did not turn around, placing the key to the cage on a small table next to the exit before leaving without saying a word. The boy fell back into the bed, his hands finding his stiffy and sloppy asshole.

"Give it a few moments," Kelar said to Tyler and I as we all pulled up our pants. "The magic dissipates from those captured soon after the enemy leaves. If we get up now, the boy will want us to fuck him. While I wouldn't mind, I'd prefer not to be fucking him when more orcs come calling."

We waited a few minutes until the boy stopped playing with himself. Then he laid back, hands under his head as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. It was almost comical, I mused, how quickly he transformed from eager slut to bored preteen.


	7. Chapter 7

We eventually left our hiding space and approached Pip, the boy perking up as soon as he saw us. "Hey!" he said brightly. "You guys are here to rescue me?"

"We sure are, lad. We sure are." Responded Kelar.

"Great! So you found the secret passage way? Most adventurers miss it. Good job." The boy grinned at us as he stood, waiting for Mazur, who had grabbed the key, to open the cage.

"It was Nellie," said Tyler, patting the slightly older rogue on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "He found it."

"How many times have you been captured?" I asked, picking up on what the boy had actually said.

"Oh, fifteen or twenty times over the last two years. Before that, my older brother was the Cloud Chapel Vicar's Boy and he was captured almost a hundred times before he took over our father's farm!" The boy slipped out of the cage, grabbed some neatly folded clothing in the corner, and soon found himself fully dressed. Pointing to the door, the boy continued, "That room there is Chief Grumph's throne room. I'll wait in here until you say it's safe to come out. Good luck!"

The party exchanged nods and we approached the door, preparing ourselves for the battle. Opening it, Tyler and Kelar slipped inside and readied their weapons. Mazur was next, ready to cast healing spells. Nellie and I followed, already anticipating the death we would rain down upon our enemies.

Only one enemy was waiting for us. Chief Grumph, leader of the orcs. He sat on a large dais, a spiked club in his hand as he watched us approach him cautiously. The room was massive, with multiple doors visible despite the stone pillars that were scattered throughout the space. There were no guards. It felt… like a boss fight.

Suddenly, Grumph howled and charged. Scattering, Kelar met the charge head-on with his own scream while Tyler danced behind a pillar, pivoted, and dashed forward towards Grumph's exposed flank. "MAGIC ARMOR" I intoned, casting the shielding spell on Kelar as he raised his buckler and stopped the large orc's vicious downward swing. Mazur, having circled around, jumped on the platform where Grumph had sat and cast his SUNLIGHT SURGE at our enemy's back. I had no idea where Nellie went but a loud twang and a flash of silver streaking across the room showed me that the boy was adding his own damage to the orc leader.

Then two orcs burst into the room and chaos reigned. Tyler abandoned Grumph to engage the two new enemies while Mazur began casting healing spells at Kelar. The paladin resisted Grumph's onslaught but retreated, dancing away from the spiked club whenever possible and baiting the orc leader to follow him.

I fired several ICE SHARD's at Grumph before switching my focus to the two new enemies, helping Tyler finish them off as quickly as possible. Nellie continued to shoot Grumph, though, and it looked like he was being quite effective.

The moment the second grunt died, another couple of doors opened and two more Orc Bandits rushed into the room. So that was how it was going to be, huh? "Tyler! Only kill one! Let the other live!"

"Why?" yelled the boy as he parried a sword thrust.

"If we kill both, more orcs come!" I shouted. "It's the way this battle works!"

Tyler did as I instructed, killing one orc before rushing Grumph and hacking at the orc leader's back. The second orc moved in to challenge me but, before I could react, Nellie was there with his sword outstretched. Their weapons crashed together and the boy gave me a quick nod, clearly indicating that I should attack the chief. I complied, MAGIC MISSILE and FIRE SPARK injuring the boss as I found good angles from which to attack.

All of a sudden, Grumph gave a loud scream and jumped into the air. When he landed, a shockwave of force erupted from his body and stunned the entire party, the five of us frozen in place for several heartbeats. The orc fighting Nellie was frozen as well but my attention did not stay on the rogue and his enemy. Instead, I watched with muted horror as Grumph turned and bounded up on the dais, his club connecting solidly with Mazur. 

Then we could all move and both Tyler and Kelar rushed toward where our healer was taking a pounding, sprinting as fast as they could to impose themselves between the dangerous enemy and the druid who was trying desperately to heal himself. Suddenly, Mazur transformed into a bear and swung at the orc leader, scoring a hit but taking another in his shoulder. Two MAGIC MISSILES were already on their way but I feared my magic would be too late. To my great anguish, it was. Just as Kelar and Tyler reached Grumph and only a moment before my spells slammed into the green skinned monster, the orc leader kicked out with a booted foot and connected with the bear, sending it flying off the dais. 

Then my magic slammed into Grumph and he staggered. Tyler's axe slashed low and Kelar's sword thrust high, each scoring a hit and sending Grumph backwards. Letting out a choked cry, the orc chief fell to the ground motionless.

Nellie made quick work of the last orc as the other two party members and I surrounded Mazur. Kelar was there before Tyler and I, but, when he lay his hand on our druid companion, he sighed. "He's gone," the paladin mumbled. Then he stood, looking around at the battleground. "And this fight is over."

 

………

A sudden flash of light indicated that everyone in the party had gained enough experience to reach level 6 but the level-up felt hollow. Our companion had fallen.

"Poor Mazur," whispered Tyler, his eyes brimming with tears. Neither Kelar nor Nellie noticed, as both were busy inspecting the rest of the room.

"Yes," answered Nellie distractedly. "I hope he didn't reach 0 hit points before we killed Grumph. It would be really poor luck to die just before getting the experience from that victory. I'd be miffed if that happened to me."

"I bet he survived long enough to gain the experience," answered Kelar. "He's pretty lucky like that. We can ask him when we get back Goldenshield."

Tyler and I looked at each other, suddenly remembering the conversation between me and the hunter from back in the Sleepy Vale. The hunter, when I rescued him, had mentioned that dropping down to 0 health meant that one respawned in the last town one visited. He had said that you can't die from reaching 0 hit points; only from old age and disease.

Suddenly Tyler, reaching the same conclusion as I, smiled. "So we will see Mazur back in Goldenshield?" he asked.

"He's not going to leave the town and go somewhere else?" I added immediately, to cover Tyler's question.

"No," Kelar responded, giving me a grin as if he knew why I had asked the question. "It would be impolite to leave a town without meeting with your party first. He'll be there."

The four of us looted the chest in the corner of the room and then went to find Pip. The boy congratulated us on our victory, commiserated with us at the loss of Mazur, and promptly began telling us about his plans once he got back to Goldenshield. As Pip chattered on, we exited the fortress without encountering any enemies and soon found ourselves trekking back to town.

The party seemed to have an unspoken agreement that we wanted to get back as quickly as possible so we walked late into the night before setting up camp. Waking with first light, we continued onward and finally reached Goldenshield in the middle of the afternoon. The trip was uneventful, with the party spending most of it relaying to Pip the various battles we had fought. The boy was especially interested our fight with the warlock and requested each of us to tell the story from our own prospective of the fight.

We dropped Pip off before heading to the Happy Harpy. Mazur was in the common room and, when we found him, we all shared a round of back-slapping and hugs. He had indeed received the experience for killing Grumph, his own hit points reaching 0 only a heartbeat after Grumph's own health fell that low. After eating a late lunch, the party trekked to the Hero Hall and turned in our quests.

As we handed over the last Religious Artifact, all five of us glowed with the bright light of advancement and shared a cheer at leveling to 7. Those quests, Pat told us, were worth a lot of experience points.

The party broke up, then, choosing to go to the various shops individually in order to sell all the excess loot. Tyler and I stayed together, of course, and came away with a tidy profit. As it turned out, selling the various swords, spears, hammers, and armor that we looted from our enemies, plus the various odds and ends collected, brought in a nice little sum of coin.

We did have a few magic items from the adventure as well. Tyler walked away with Combat Boots that boosted his physical defense and I acquired both a Magic Staff and a Turban of Power. One of the shop owners was kind enough to show me how to transfer my spell book from the end of my old staff and install it on my new staff, a simple trick that she told me every wizard learns eventually.

The same helpful shopkeeper sold me a few new spells, several of which were level 2. I added them to my spell book with glee. Tyler teased me that I was spending money almost as fast as I was making it but I reminded him that, because he had plenty of coin, we wouldn't need to worry about a warm place to sleep or a good meal. Tyler said he'd only pay for things if I behaved. Thus, I stuck my tongue out at him.

The party had agreed to meet first thing in the morning for breakfast and, as both Tyler and I were beat from the day, we decided to call it an early night. Kelar, who was in the common room when we passed through, caught my eye and indicated that he wanted to talk. Explaining that I needed to use the outhouse, I sent Tyler into the bathing room and proceeded over to the paladin.

"You both heading to bed?" Kelar asked quietly.

"We are. You?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay up a while and have a few drinks. There is a lusty waiter here that is interested in sharing my bed tonight." The warrior looked over to a lad of about seventeen who was busy clearing a table. "Looks like it will be a good night for me. One of the other patrons told me the boy has a massive cock." We grinned at each other. "But I was meaning to tell you something before breakfast."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. What's up?"

Kelar looked around and motioned me over to an empty corner. We sat and he leaned forward conspiratorially. "Because you and I are… not locals," he began, and I nodded that I understood his meaning, "there is something I'd guess you probably don't know. You see, tomorrow morning, the five of us will go our separate ways. Well," paused the man, "Mazur, Nellie, and I will go our separate ways. You and Tyler, I assume, will stay travel companions."

I looked at him with curiosity. "Why will the party disband? We seem to be getting along great."

"We are, Ian. We are. It's… complicated. I'll give you the long version, first. Basically, there are lots and lots of quests out there for heroes to complete. Millions, I'd guess. Let's say that I go to a town. And in that town, I get a quest. If I go do that quest, I might get one hundred experience points. However, if Nellie and I complete the quest together, we each would only get fifty experience points. If Nellie and Mazur and I tackle that same quest, we would each only get thirty-three points. The more people doing a quest, the less experience you get for the completion of the quest."

I thought about that for a moment. "Ok… But then why team up at all? If five people get that much fewer experience, why bother?"

"A good question. The reason is that some quests absolutely require a party in order to be completed. Our attack on the Orc Bandit fortress, for instance. That quest would not have been available had the five of us not been here in Goldenshield at the same time and at the same level. If I had gone to a different town, and only you, Tyler, Mazur, and Nellie had been here, then the attack on the Cloud Chapel wouldn't have happened and the quest would never have been activated. However, those kinds of quests, the ones that require a party, give out considerably more experience than your average quest. They are a great way to gain experience fast."

"Hm… But, if there are only quests that get activated when there are five heroes around, and if those quests give out so much experience, then why not always travel in a group of five?"

"Because those quests generally only pop up once many or most of the normal quests in an area have been completed. From what I've gathered, five-man parties have tried to adventure together and the process is always much slower than if individual heroes adventure on their own."

"From what you've gathered?"

"Yeah. Remember, I've been in Aurora for a couple of years, but I only just recently became a hero. I did spend a lot of time around heroes when I was a guard, though, and I learned a lot of this stuff by keeping my ears open."

I smiled. "A good way to learn, I'd guess."

"Yeah," He chuckled.

"You said that was the long answer. What's the short answer?"

Kelar nodded. "I did say that, huh. Well, the short answer is probably what any hero would say if you asked him to travel with you after a party quest. He would say that tradition dictates that parties break up after a party quest is over. Since you can't go against tradition…"

I frowned. "Well, Tyler and I are going to travel together."

"Perfectly acceptable. While probably ninety-nine percent of heroes travel alone, a few find a partner to whom they're bonded with by blood or romance or powerful friendship and they decide to adventure together. You and Tyler are one such pair, I think. No one will think anything of it."

"But we will get less experience?"

"You will. By about half, or so the stories say. But some are willing to sacrifice speed for companionship. Most are not. And, while you occasionally see a pair, it's unheard of to see three or four or five adventuring together. Not enough experience to go around. And…" Kelar paused dramatically, looking at me to supply the answer.

"It's tradition," I said.

"You got it."

"So how do Tyler and I know where to go? Do we just pick a direction?"

"No. Go to the Hero Hall and talk to Pat. He'll have a quest for you which will take you elsewhere."

"Will Tyler and I ever see you three again?" I hoped we would. This had been a good team.

"Sure! Heroes stay friends with previous teammates all the time. I'd guess you must stay friends after you go through some of the things parties must go through. Hell, you four were great teammates and I'd be honored to do battle by your sides anytime in the future. To answer your question, though, it's not uncommon to run into old companions now and again. Sometimes, heroes will even team up with old party members when circumstances dictate it. You will see us again, I'm sure."

"That's good." I smiled.

"Plus, it's good to network."

"Network?"

"Sure. Most adventurers eventually leave the life and settle down somewhere. An innkeeper. A blacksmith. A local constable. A landed noble. When you do settle down, it's always great to have connections."

Laughing, I got up to head to the bath. No matter how much things change, things stay the same.

 

………

 

Tyler and I woke the next morning with a lot of energy. In the bath the previous evening, I had explained to him everything that Kelar had told me. Since I hadn't had a chance to do so, I also told Tyler about Kelar being from a different world. He was intrigued and excited. Perhaps, he had told me, the fact that other people from other worlds had found themselves in Aurora suggested that we might find a way back to Earth. I told him it was a possibility but that we shouldn't count on it. He understood, his mood becoming slightly more sober with my words of caution. We went to bed after the bath, a lot on our minds.

I think that knowledge that our adventure was about to continue is what gave us the boost of morning energy and we soon found ourselves hustling downstairs to dine with our party. Nellie and Mazur were already up. Kelar came down shortly after us, a grinning waiter boy following a few paces behind.

The five of us ate a hearty meal and toasted to our success. Nellie informed us that he had been given a quest to contact a mysterious stranger in Whitetower, a rather large city to the north. Mazur had to collect some potion ingredients in the nearby forest and deliver them to a healer across the mountains to the north east. Kelar was heading south, tracking a thief who had stolen a locket from a noblewoman who passed through town several days earlier. Tyler admitted that we had not yet picked up a quest and the other three wished us luck. Soon, our three party members departed after hugs, handshakes, and promises to meet again someday were made.

Tyler and I eventually made our way to Pat and were told that a grain merchant needed a shipment delivered to the town of Morgana's Bay. Due west on a relatively easy-to-navigate road, the merchant had two horses and a wagon already loaded up with the grain. All we had to do was get in, start traveling, and get paid when we completed the journey. Simple.

Within the hour, Tyler and I found ourselves sitting on a comfortable wagon and heading along a pleasant country road towards the ocean. The weather was fine, the horses easy to control, and the road smooth and without bumps. It was quite nice. Tyler and I talked continuously, our conversation bouncing from topic to topic and never growing dull. I had discovered, as time had passed, that Tyler really was a special kid and I found myself grateful that he was my companion.

"Ian," Tyler said casually as we ambled along around noon.

"Hm?" I asked, looking away from him as I scanned one of the hills.

"I'm really horny. How about you?"

I whipped my head around to see Tyler grinning at me, a glint in his eye suggesting he knew exactly the reaction that statement would induce. "I'm… Ah…" I had not really been horny the moment before, but Tyler's words were already having an effect on my body. He laughed.

"Wanna jack off together?" Not waiting for my response, the boy stood in the seat and pulled his pants down to reveal a nice stiffy.

"Sure," I responded immediately, copying his movements and revealing my rapidly growing hardon.

As I sat, the boy surprised me slightly by reaching over and grabbing my cock, opening his own legs to invite me to do the same. His hand felt great and I obliged him, taking his little prick in my hand and beginning to play with it. We sat there for several minutes, stroking each other, as the cart continued to follow the road and the horses obviously knowing the route. Then, just as I was starting to really get into it, Tyler removed his hand and pulled his pants up.

Before I could say anything, the boy slid off the bench and slipped right between my legs; turning on his knees to look up at me. As I looked down, I grew even more aroused at the sight of the boy, kneeling before me, with his face only inches from prick. Our eyes met.

"Ian," he said, his voice low and throaty. "Can I suck your cock?"

"If… If you want to," I said, my voice cracking. He smiled, then, his beautify white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. He looked angelic.

Then he leaned in and, grasping the base of my cock with his left hand, tilted it slightly so my swollen mushroom head was pressed lightly against his cherry red lips. I shivered at the touch, the tip of my prick exploding with pleasure as his sweet mouth opened slightly and engulfed it. "Oh fuuuucccckkkkkk," I groaned.

He chuckled. The little fucker actually chuckled. Then he got to work. He suckled the head. He licked the shaft. He used his lips to nibble at my balls. He swallowed me as deep as his could. He jerked me off while swiping his tongue across my piss slit. It felt fucking wonderful. "You like it?" he asked, grinning.

"Fuck yeah," I said, my body shivering in delight. "I fucking love it."

Tyler eventually began trying to suck more of my cock in his mouth and, to his credit, he was able to take nearly half of the seven-incher. As I felt my cock hit the back of his throat, I wondered if he was going to go further. Then, to my absolute shock, he pressed forward even more and I felt, for the briefest of instances, my cock breach his throat. That did it.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming! I'm… cumming!!!" I expected the boy to pull off of the spasming tool completely but Tyler surprised me again by only pulling back slightly, his tongue running along the bottom of my cock as he sucked my flesh eagerly. I couldn't hold back, blast after blast erupting from my cock as I squealed in climax. The kid took my entire load, never letting any of it leave his mouth as he swallowed shot after shot.

My orgasm over, the boy continued to suckle my half-hard tool as I squeaked and grunted at the sharp feelings. "Fuck, Tyler." I said eventually, still panting slight. "That was the best blowjob I've ever had. Fuck!"

He let my cock fall from his mouth and he grinned. "That was a lot of fun! Your cum tastes pretty good!"

I laughed. "So why'd you decided to give me a blowjob?"

"Because I wanted to. I've wanted to give you a blowjob since you told me about blowjobs." His grin turned slightly sheepish and he blushed, realizing what he had said. I snickered, and, to his credit, he laughed as well.

The horses continued onward, ignoring us entirely.

Tyler rose and took back his seat, licking his lips and smiling like a cat who had caught a canary. I stared at him, thinking about how cute he was. How lucky I was. Slipping my pants back up, I decided not to sit back down. Instead, I did as the boy had done and maneuvered myself so I was kneeling, somewhat awkwardly, between his legs. His grin grew even wider.

"So I guess, since you gave me a blowjob, it would only be fair if I gave you a blowjob," I said as I grasped the boy's pants and slipped them down to his ankles in one quick motion. He giggled, his boyish prick throbbing so close to my face.

"I guess so," he said. I licked my lips and dove forward.

His cock was only about four and a half inches long and it was pretty thin. As such, I was able to slide the whole thing in my mouth without any difficulty. As my lips enclosed around his swollen glands and began to travel down his smooth shaft, I reached up and began to play with his hairless balls. When my lips found his bare pubic bone, I heard the boy let out a low cry of delight. "Oh Iaaannnnnn!" he moaned, immediately grasping my hair with both of his hands.

I began to bob up and down, my mouth never leaving his twitching cock as my tongue rubbed eagerly over the virginal little stiffy. I played with his piss slit a lot, leaving it alone for a few seconds as I ran my tongue roughshod under the cock head and down the tube. Tyler kept grunting, long low moans punctuated by sharp squeaks and loud squeals.

His balls were silky smooth, and I eventually let his cock go, taking a moment to suckle the little hairless scrotum. I kept one hand on his tool, though, and slowly masturbated the now squirming boy as my tongue teased his sack. Then his hands pulled my hair up and I took the hint, sucking the boycock to it's base as Tyler grunted in appreciation.

After several minutes, the boy began to pant loudly and I could feel him get even harder in my mouth. "Oh! Ian! Something's happening! It feels weird!" I increased my pace, knowing his climax was imminent. "Oh! Ah! Wait! It's weird! Ah! Oh! OH! Ohhhhhh!!!!" He screeched, his whole body going stiff before the boy began to twitch violently. I was bobbing my head up and down his prick with abandon, only paying half attention to his words and focused on my job. When he began to twitch, however, I slurped the violently shuddering cock to it's base and readied myself to ride out his drycum.

It wasn't dry.

To my shock, several small blasts of watery cum coated the back of my throat as the boy squealed through his first ever wet orgasm. I held on, not moving and listening as he babbled though the pleasure my mouth was giving him. Only when the boy finely collapsed backwards, his whole body becoming limp, did I begin to slowly withdraw my mouth from his softening cock.

His boycum tasted like ambrosia, it's sweet and salty flavor powerful despite the watery nature of the seed. I ran the stuff over my tongue, enjoying the sensation and savoring the fact that I had brought the boy off to his first true orgasm. Tyler looked down at me, a goofy smile on his face and his eyes somewhat glazed over.

Something came over me, then, and I acted without thinking. I rose, slightly, and grabbed the back of the dazed boy's head. Pulling him close, I pressed out lips together and thrust some of the preteen's cum into his own mouth. My tongue followed, pushing the thin treasure around his gums and onto his own tongue before my invading appendage began to withdraw. 

Tyler's hand shot up behind my own head, catching me by the neck and forcing me still. Then his tongue plunged forward, pressing against my own and trying to wrestle it into submission. I responded in kind, our tongues suddenly battling as the boy's first cum coated everything. He released me a moment later and our kiss broke apart, our faces only inches apart and our eyes locked. Tyler spoke first.

"Thanks."

 

………

 

Once things had calmed down and we were both sitting, I immediately started to apologize for the kiss. Just as I was picking up steam, however, Tyler started laughing. "That was my first kiss!!" he said, giggling. I again began to apologize before the boy cut me off a second time. "No, stupid. I liked it! I'm glad my first kiss was with you!" Both of us blushed at that but the boy kept chuckling. "That orgasm was weird, though."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"It felt really different. Normally, when I cum, I feel, like, waves of good feelings sweep through my body. But, while it's really good and it's really intense, it's gentler. I know that doesn't make sense. This time, though, I felt all this energy begin to collect in my cock and, suddenly, it, like, shot up my body like a knife. It was way really intense and felt really good."

I laughed. "That's because you had a real cum, Tyler. You had a wet cum."

"A wet cum?" he said, cocking his head.

"You ejaculated. You shot your load in my mouth."

His eyes widened. "Oh shit! I did, didn't I? That's what the taste was when we kissed. It was my cum?" His look indicated he would allow no evasion or teasing. He wanted the answer.

"Yes," I said. "That was your cum. Your first load of cum. And it was delicious!" We both hooted, and he leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks Ian! That was awesome!"

"Your first cum?"

"Yeah. That… and the kiss. Thanks!"

We continued traveling for a while before Tyler insisted that we pull over and eat lunch. We did, but did not get back in the cart immediately. Instead, Tyler insisted that he wanted to jerk off and see if he could really shoot. Stripping nude, the boy and I sat on some grass, with him sitting between my legs and his back against my chest, and he began to play with himself. I reached up and began teasing his nipples, much to his appreciation, and, before we knew it, the boy was twitching in his second boygasm of the day. As he worked his member, we both watched as two small jets of spunk fired out of the twitching tool. Tyler celebrated by scooping the cocksnot up and feeding me a little bit of it before licking his fingers clean.

We camped that night, with Tyler giving me another blowjob and me returning the favor as the fire crackled and the stars twinkled. We fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied.

We traveled for two more days before eventually passing though a small ravine and finding ourselves only a hundred yards or so from the beach. The ocean, sparking blue and more gorgeous than it had a right to be, was breathtaking. Turing the wagon slightly, we followed the path which hugged the sand and eventually came to the outskirts of a village.

Much smaller than Goldenshield, the village of Morgana's Bay consisted of approximately twenty-five buildings clustered around a well-maintained dock. It was clearly a fishing village as the ocean beyond was speckled with vessels hauling in the day's catch. A soft sea breeze passed us as we clattered onto the cobblestone walkway and entered the village. Catching sight of a villager, I politely inquired as to the baker's shop so I could deliver the grain.

He was easy to find and grateful for the delivery. He paid us two silver each and we soon found ourselves wandering around the town. The local tavern and inn was called the Mermaid's Charm and we found it to be clean, inexpensive, and hospitable. We paid for a night in advance before asking the friendly barkeep if he knew of any opportunities for heroes. He did.

Goodwife Milly, it turned out, needed us to find her silver locket which, to her horror, had been swallowed up by a fish when it fell from her neck and into the full hold of her husband's vessel. It was a stinky job, with Tyler and I wading through hundreds of fish while looking for the creature that had eaten the necklace. After almost two hours, both of us were sweating, smelled like fish, and were pretty tired of the task. Tyler, thankfully, found the silver chain hanging out of a fish's mouth and soon pulled out the slightly slimy keepsake. Goodwife Milly was very pleased, giving each of us a fishing pole, box of fishhooks, and a fisherman's hat.

The next quest was given to us by the captain of the local militia. A severe man, he told us that there were Wandering Panthers seen in the foothills around the town and he needed us to kill 10 of them. We did so, and received an appropriate monetary reward.

By this time, it was getting late so Tyler and I took a well-deserved bath at the Mermaid's Charm, ate a dinner of seafood stew, and went to bed.

The following day, the captain of the local militia found us as we left the inn and requested that we go into the forest nearby and kill 5 Thieving Panthers which he feared were snatching fish from the drying lines behind the town. These creatures were a little more difficult to find but we completed the quest before noon.

A fishing boat captain informed us that there was a crew of Fishmen making camp near some ancient ruins to the south of the town. He told us that the Fishmen, evil little creatures that they were, regularly attacked lone fishing boats and it was imperative that something be done before the camp grew into a raiding post. Tyler and I agreed to take a look and, later that afternoon, we found eight Fishmen south of town building a small coral wall that appeared to be the start of a proper fortification. The battle was over quickly, though, and the captain was grateful when we showed him eight Fishmen ears.

The baker approached us next, asking if we would mind delivering three loaves of bread to the lighthouse keeper. He warned us that the delivery might be interrupted by Giant Crabs, as the Giant Crabs near the lighthouse had developed a taste for bread and had begun to ambush deliveries. Though it was getting late, we decided to tackle the quest. 

We should have waited till the next day. 

As we walked along the beach, heading towards the lighthouse, the darkness made it difficult to spot the Giant Crabs and they did indeed ambush us. We killed the five would-be-robbers but I took several hits that brought me perilously close to 0 health. After getting back to the Mermaid's Charm, Tyler and I vowed to be more careful.

The next day saw us killing 3 Hunting Panthers near the rock cliffs, acquiring 10 samples of Washed Up Seawead for the brewer, and destroying 5 Fishmen Shrines that were found in a small Seacave to the far south. We got back to the Mermaid's Charm with plenty of time to relax, eat, and take a bath.

Unlike the previous few times we had used the bath, where we had done so alone, this evening found us in the bathing room with a boy of about eleven. The blonde-haired boy was just finishing his bath as we entered, and he smiled at us immediately. "Hi! I'm Sandy!"

"Hi Sandy," responded Tyler as he began to shuck his clothing. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler and this is Ian." I nodded. The boy had a fine bone structure and high cheeks, his sun kissed skin golden in the light of the bathing room.

"Cool!" Sandy said. "Are you both heroes?" Tyler nodded. "That's great! I love it when heroes come through town!"

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah! Heroes have the best cocks! I've sucked every man in this village dozens of times. It's kinda boring, actually. I love… fresh meat!" The boy began giggling uncontrollably and both Tyler and I started laughing as well. "So, can I suck you?"

Tyler and I both nodded. Neither of us was going to turn down a blowjob from a cute boy. Sandy approached Tyler first, falling to his knees and slipping Tyler's stiff boycock past his preteen lips. I watched, hot and bothered as the eleven-year-old blonde vigorously sucked my twelve-year-old brunette. Tyler didn't last long, eventually squealing as he erupted his small thin load into the kneeling boy's hungry mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Sandy said as he stood. "You've got good spunk! You only just started shooting?" he asked.

"Only a couple of days ago," Tyler answered. I was impressed that the local boy was good enough to make that guess.

"Nice! I can't wait till I start shooting!" With that, he approached me. I had sat down on a stool while Sandy serviced Tyler and I didn’t bother to get up. Instead, the lad fell onto all fours and took my cock into his eager mouth. He was good. Great even. He had me panting and gasping within a few minutes and he drank my entire load without batting an eye. What really shocked me, though, was that the boy had no problem deepthroating me, with my cock sliding balls-deep into his mouth and straight down his throat.

"That was fantastic, Sandy!" I said, relaxing as my orgasm faded. "You are a great cocksucker!"

"Thanks Ian! I'm saving up my money to buy passage on the next passenger ship that docks here in Morgana's Bay. I want to go to Dawning Tide, five hundred miles north, and become a professional cocksucker in that huge city. Great money, from what I've been told." The boy grinned.

"That's a good plan," I said, not knowing what else to say. A professional cocksucker? Interesting. Sandy smiled and got up, walking over to his clothing.

"Well thanks for letting me suck your cocks," he said, reaching to his garments to begin dressing.

"Wait!" excalimed Tyler. Sandy turned. "It's rude not to return the favor. Can I suck you?" Sandy beamed, and I smiled with pride. My boy was learning how to be a good partner, giving as well as receiving.

"Thanks Tyler! I'd love a blowjob!"

Tyler pulled up a stool and placed it in front of the standing boy. As I watched, Tyler leaned in and took the kid's hard little three-inch cock into his mouth. Sandy gasped, groaning as time began to pass and Tyler did his best to get the boy off.

I decided I didn't want to be an inactive partner and a thought crossed my mind. There was something I had always wanted to do to a boy but had never had the opportunity. I had the opportunity now and I was going to use it. Getting up, I placed my stool right behind Sandy and placed my mouth next to the kid's ear.

"Can I rim you, Sandy?" I asked, my voice a low growl.

"Oh fuck! Yeah! I'd love that Ian!" I smiled and Tyler, who heard me, glanced up. I winked at him and he winked back before I sat down and grasped Sandy's cheeks with both hands. The boy spread his legs a little more and I pulled, opening the hidden valley and revealing a beautiful pink asshole. It was absolutely delightful and I stared at it for several seconds. I had never been this close to a boy's shitter and I was painfully hard, despite having just cum, from the view.

Tyler stopped sucking the boy long enough to lean around the boy's leg and look at me. "You going to lick his butthole?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go to town on his pussy. Keep blowing him. It will send him to the moon!" Tyler grinned and Sandy, who had heard our exchange, groaned. Then Tyler and I attacked, my partner sucking the boy as vigorously as possible what I absolutely attacked the boy's cunt. I treated it as if it were water and I a parched man in the desert, worshiping the pink starfish with the flat of my tongue before probing deep into the boy's depth. Sandy grunted and squealed as I lapped at his butthole, the rimming clearly delighting the boy.

Only thirty seconds or so passed before the boy began to squeal," I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I thrust my tongue as deep as I could inside the boy and I felt his asshole clench tightly, the little ring of muscle positively vibrating against my invader. "OH! OH! AHHHH!!!" he cried, trembling above me. Then, almost as soon as it began, the boy became dead weight and began to fall. I caught him, of course, and let the boy sit on my knee for a minute as he regained his senses. "That was fantastic!" he said as his breathing returned to normal. "I love getting rimmed but it's been ages since I got a rimjob and a blowjob at the same time! You guys are great!"

Tyler and I laughed. The boy eventually got up, rinsed off, put his clothing on, and started to leave. Before he did, though, he hugged both of us and thanked us for the fun. Just before he went out the door, I asked the kid, "Hey Sandy? How much do you need for the passage on the ship?"

"Four silver, eight copper" he said almost immediately. "I know because I counted it just this morning."

"How long before you have all you need," Tyler asked.

"Maybe a couple of months. I'm pretty good at saving my money from my job on the dock," the boy said, puffing out his chest. Tyler and I looked at each other.

"Split it?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah," I said, amazed that Tyler and I were so in sync with each other.

Sandy watched as we both reached into our bags and pulled out two silver and four copper, handing the glittering coins to the stunned boy. "I… I can't! This is too much!"

"Sure you can," I said. "Take it and go to that city. Become the best cocksucker there is. We know you'll be great!"

The boy got tears in his eyes and nodded, rushing forward and giving each of us a huge hug. Then he raced out of the bathing room and Tyler and I cleaned ourselves up.


	8. Chapter 8

After we slept well and ate a hearty breakfast, Tyler and I strolled around the town for half an hour to enjoyed the scenery. This little fishing village was filled with bright colors, friendly people, and the wonderful salt air of the ocean. It also had a merchant who happily bought all the crap we had looted over the previous couple of days. Eventually, the captain of the militia found us and asked us for one more favor.

"The panther problem is almost under control," he said, "and it's all thanks to the two of you. However, we will never know peace until the Panther Matriarch is dead. Will you go find her lair, end the threat, and bring back her ear as proof?"

"Of course, sir!" Tyler said eagerly. I nodded my approval of the plan and we set off.

We had to travel past the forest that bordered the town and up into the hills nearby. The militia man had told us that the lair of the Panther Matriarch was hidden between two rocky outcroppings and that it shouldn't be difficult to find if we were careful. He was correct. The lair was a rather large open cave at the end of a long narrow crevasse and Tyler and I, once we spotted it, attempted to enter it. We knew the Panther Matriarch would be in there and, though she was probably a tough opponent, we would certainly have no problem handling her.

We were wrong.

Our first mistake was not paying attention to our surroundings. As we walked carefully through the crevasse towards the open cave mouth, we failed to look up above us at the lowest outcropping. Had we done so, we probably would have seen two green cat eyes following our every move. The second mistake was that I had neglected to cast MAGIC ARMOR on either of us, despite knowing that the spell lasted approximately a minute and raised our defenses considerably. The third mistake was that Tyler had not unsheathed his weapon; indeed, the boy's axe was on his back as we crept forward.

A sudden flash of movement caused me to look up and see a huge panther flying through the air at me. Without time to react, all I could do was let out a short bark of surprise before the creature's body slammed into me and knocked me to the ground. It didn't hurt much, of course, but it did force me to drop my staff. The Panther Matriarch, for that was indeed what we were fighting, used her deadly claws to shred my chest and hips before she darted off me and toward Tyler. The boy was just pulling his axe around him but he was too slow, taking a large bite on the shoulder and several slashes across the side as he spun away to defend himself.

The cat didn't pursue, though, and instead bounced back towards me. I was just beginning to stand when I was attacked, claws and teeth flashing rapidly enough that I couldn't ready any countermeasures. As I reached for my staff, the large predator latched onto my neck with it's powerful jaws and tore.

 

………

 

I woke up on the bed I'd slept in the previous night, my eyes suddenly going wide as my mind exploded with the past few moments. I remembered the fight clearly, the panther's vicious attack and my feeble attempts at protecting myself. My hands found my throat and I sighed in relief. I was whole. I was alright. Though the mauling had been slightly painful, it wasn't that bad. It was more… terrifying in its ferocity. Had I been on Earth, I would have surely died. A death, I considered, filled with excruciating pain. I shuddered.

As I began to stand and look for my gear, which was lying next to me thankfully, a sharp intake of breath focused my attention the other side of the bed. Tyler was suddenly there, his body and gear appearing instantaneously as his eyes shot open in surprise. He reached for his own throat and I saw fear, uncertainty, and then relief flash across his face as he realized he was alright.

"You ok?" I asked, sitting down on the bed to comfort him.

"Yeah, I think so," he croaked. "That was fucking scary."

I nodded, sliding my arm around the boy in a sideways hug. "But we're ok now."

"I guess we are. Good thing we are in Aurora and not on Earth, huh?" He laughed, still somewhat overwhelmed.

"Guess so," I mused.

We sat there for nearly an hour, talking about what had happened. Neither of us felt like there was much pain, with Tyler telling me that he barely felt most of the attacks and me agreeing with his assessment. Being a hero in Aurora, even one who gets attacked by monsters and animals and takes damage that would kill a man back on Earth, was not particularly painful. The pain, we both surmised, was simply there to let you know you were taking damage. Not to actually injure you.

What was startling to us, though, was that we had lost. Our respective hit points had fallen to 0. How did we let that happen? "We need to be more careful." Tyler suggested. "That cat caught us totally off guard."

Brainstorming, we decided that we had indeed handled the situation poorly. Weapons should have been at the ready. Protective magic should have been cast. We should have been more aware of our surroundings. And we should have had our stats up so we could see what kind of damage we were taking.

That last part was important, we concluded. We had access to a great deal of information. Why didn't we make more use of it during battle? "I don't like calling it our 'stats' though. I think we should call it something else," Tyler said.

"Why don't you like calling it our stats? That's what it is."

"Not really. The stats are the numbers themselves. The overlay of information is kind of something else. I think we should call it something else."

Tossing around a few ideas, we decided that the collection of information was really like a user interface, so we settled on "UI" to describe the transparent numbers that only we could see. I kind of liked it; it was cleaner than saying "stats."

We eventually made our way downstairs and had an early lunch. Then, resolved, we headed back to where we had fought the Panther Matriarch. As we approached the crevasse where we had fallen, we acted with considerably more care than we normally did. I cast MAGIC ARMOR on both of us. We readied our weapons. We observed our surroundings, easily seeing the cat hiding on the rocky ledge nearby. We activated our UI so as to properly keep track of the damage. Then we attacked.

What had been a slightly humiliating defeat earlier turned into a rousing success with the proper preparation. The cat got in a few hits but Tyler and I were ready for it and it came nowhere close to victory. When we sauntered into town a while later, both of us were beaming. Our smiles grew even wider when we handed the captain of the militia the requested ear and, as he handed over a gold coin to each of us, we reached level 8.

 

………

 

As we wondered around town, the early afternoon sun warming our faces and the smell of salt filling our noses, we concluded that there was no longer any real quests to be done. We chatted with the locals. We kept an eye out for trouble. We even visited the docks. Nothing. Eventually, the two of us walked down to the beach to relax and discuss what we were to do next. 

The sand beneath our toes felt wonderful and the warm ocean water tickled our ankles. "This place is great," Tyler said. I couldn't disagree. The beach was magnificent, the pure white of the sand meeting the crystal blue water. The gentle lapping of the waves filling the pauses in our conversation. The cool breeze keeping the heat of the sun away from us as we strolled. Back home, a shore like this would have been packed with beachgoers and property developers would have sold bungalows nearby for millions. In Aurora, the sea and sand were unmolested.

"Excuse me!" A woman's voice broke my quiet reflection and Tyler and I turned to see a middle-aged lady waving at us from the bluff nearby. I waved, and we meandered over. "I'm sorry to bother you heroes but I was wondering if you might be able to assist me?"

"Yes madam. What can we do for you?" I bowed slightly. She blushed.

"I'm the captain of a small clam boat," she began, "and I employ three boys to do the actual collection. Since we had such an excellent week, I gave the lads the morning off and they told me that they were going to come down here to the beach and play. When they didn't come back for lunch, I decided to see what they were doing. They're… not here, apparently. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"No," said Tyler, shaking his head. "We haven't."

The woman frowned. "I bet they went to explore that old abandoned cave north of here. I heard them talking about it yesterday. If you wouldn't mind, would the two of you be willing to trek up there and tell them to come back to the village. We have work to do this afternoon."

Tyler and I looked at each other and shrugged. Inquiring, the woman pointed us north along the beach and told us the cave they boys were probably exploring was hidden around an outcropping of stone. It wasn't easy to get to, but it wasn't difficult to find. Tyler and I informed the woman that we would find her employees and we began heading north.

A short while later, we found the rocky outcropping the woman had described and discovered that there was a small ledge that we could follow around the massive projection. Stepping carefully, we managed to work our way out to the cave entrance. It was a relatively small crack in the stone, the opening facing the ocean and impossible to see from the shore. There was plenty of light, however, so we slipped inside and began our search.

While the sunlight only illuminated the entrance, wet moss and sea lichen filled the tunnel with brilliant green and purple light. "Wow," I mumbled. "This place is cool."

"Yeah," responded Tyler, touching the moss. "It's really soft."

I reached up and touched the cave walls myself, marveling at the illumination coming from the plants. I'd never seen anything like it and I'd bet that there was nothing like it back on Earth. Wishing I had a camera, I eventually removed my hand from the spongey material and began to explore the cave. Tyler followed.

The tunnel we were in branched several times, though the forks seemed to eventually work themselves back into each other. Tyler and I didn’t fear getting trapped, though, because there were no sharp diversions or twists that would make us confused. The tunnel was perhaps seven feet high, with just enough room for Tyler and I to walk single file as we explored deeper and deeper.

Eventually, we heard muffled sounds in the distance. Moaning. Then a sharp cry and silence.

"Someone might have been hurt," I said as I picked up the pace. "Be careful."

"Maybe one of the boys slipped?" Tyler ventured as he hustled to keep up. "Sprained his ankle?"

The tunnel suddenly stopped, the dead end before us much wider and slightly taller than the path we had been following. In it was three boys, two lounging about on the rocky floor while one was leaning against the moss-covered wall. All three were nude, their faces flushed, their cocks hard, and boyspunk trickling out of their members. I'd estimate their ages were between twelve and fourteen. Clothing was piled carefully in a corner and the place had the distinct smell of sex.

Our sudden appearance startled the boys, but they quickly relaxed. "Hey!" the older of the trio said, his shiny black hair falling partially over his youthful face. He was one of the boys on the ground and he sat up casually, giving us a grin and a waive. "What's up?"

I laughed. "Are you three alright? We heard moaning."

"That was Keppie," said the other sitting boy, who was perhaps the youngest. "He's always loud when he blows his load."

"I am not," huffed the standing boy. "It was just a particularly good one, that all."

"If that's true Keppie, then every one of them must be particularly good because you squeal like a virgin every time you explode," laughed the first boy. Keppie stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"You guys work for the clam lady?" Tyler asked, smiling at the banter.

"Yep," said the first boy. "She let us have the morning off."

"It's already afternoon," I said. "She was looking for you. Sent us to find you."

The boys groaned. "Shit," said Keppie. "We lost track of time." The boys began to get up and get dressed. "Thanks for coming and getting us. We rarely get time off, so we wanted to come make use of the Boomer while we had the chance."

"Boomer?" I asked.

The boys smiled. The older boy, his pants halfway up his coltish legs, paused and nodded to the wall where Keppie had been leaning when we entered. "That's the Boomer," he said.

I looked at the wall. It was covered in the moss and lichen that had pervaded the rest of the cave and it gave off the same green and purple light. The boy must have seen my confusion because he continued.

"I know it looks like the rest of the cave but, trust me, it's not. I think it's a plant creature or something. It looks like the other stuff in here as a form of camouflage, I think."

Keppie interrupted his friend, "Whatever it is, it loves to suck cock. All you need to do is get naked and push your cock into it. The Boomer takes care of the rest."

"Why do you call it a Boomer?" Tyler inquired, staring at the wall intensely.

"Because it makes you go BOOM!" responded the third boy, as he and his friends chuckled. Tyler and I laughed too.

"You two should give it a try," said Keppie as he and his friends shuffled past us. "Thanks for letting us know about our boss."

Then the three were gone and Tyler and I were alone with the Boomer.

 

………

 

Our clothing and gear piled in the corner, Tyler and I, our hard cocks sticking out in front of us, faced the Boomer. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said eagerly. 

Nodding to each other, we slowly approached the wall together and pressed our cocks into the soft and surprisingly warm material. Nothing happened for several seconds and I was about to suggest we try a different part of the wall when the spongy stuff began to flow around our erections. It felt nice, the almost frictionless material rapidly expanding outward until both our cocks had disappeared from sight.

"That looks really freaky," Tyler said.

"Yeah!" I agreed, staring downward where my body now appeared connected with the mossy stuff clinging to the wall.

The grasping mess began to tighten slightly on my cock and, before I could say anything else, it started rippling from the base to the tip of my tool. The feeling was both unique and delightful. "Ohhh," I groaned softly. "That's nice."

"Mmmmmm," Tyler mumbled, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure tingling up and down his own cocklett.

It felt like a nice slow handjob, though the stroking was going from the bottom to the top of the cock and the pressure remained constant around the entire circumference of my flesh. We stood there next to each other for several minutes, basking in the leisurely stroking and letting our minds wander.

Then I felt movement near my cock and I looked down to see that the moss had started growing again, spreading slightly around my pubic area. While I couldn't see it under me, I felt the material slide lazily over my ballsack until my hanging scrotum was totally encased in the same material surrounding and pleasuring my manhood. It felt weird, like someone was intimately cupping my balls while stroking me off and I grunted as I felt the very edge of the moss come to rest behind my sack and up against my taint.

Tyler groaned and I looked down at the boy. From my angle, I could just make out that his own hairless balls had been similarly encased. Wanting to take a better look, I began to step back so I could bend down only to realize that I was stuck. The moment I began to move backwards, the moss, as if sensing I was trying to leave, tightened slightly and held my balls firmly. Held them hostage, really.

"You ok?" I asked Tyler, my voice hoarse.

"Mmhmmm," Tyler responded, not opening his eyes. "Oh yeah," he mumbled a second later.

"Fuuuuck," I groaned as well, the speed of the masturbation increasing quite a bit and the moss that sheathed my balls beginning to vibrate slightly. I leaned forward, then, turning so I could look at Tyler while my head rested on the soft material in front of me. He leaned forward as well, turning to face me and opening his eyes.

Letting out a long slow breath, the boy gave me a smile. "Feels greattttt," he murmured. I had to agree. Again, several minutes passed and the two of us stood side by side, each getting jacked off by the Boomer while our balls were expertly teased.

As I watched through lidded eyes, I eventually saw movement near Tyler's chest. My eyes widened when two bulges appeared in the moss and began to reach outward towards the boy. "Tyler!" I gasped. Too late, I stood helplessly as the Boomer's probing moss found the boy's small nipples and latched on, rapidly covering the little nubs and his areolas as they had covered our cocks and ballsacks.

Tyler gasped in surprise. Looking at me with wide eyes, I was about to respond when I felt the Boomer grasp my own nipples and my explanation turned into a groan. Within a matter of heartbeats, I knew the tips of my nipples were hard as rocks as the smooth material pinched and stroked and aggressively teased the nerve endings there.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck!" the boy grunted as his hands griped the mossy material that had latched onto his breasts. "Ian! It's playing with my nipples! If feels so… good! Weird… ughhhh… but good!"

"Ah!" I grunted, my body's quest for climax getting a major boost from the tit-play and the sudden increase in jack-off speed of the Boomer.

Before either of us could get used to it, though, the moss that had come to rest behind our respective balls began to move along our taints and both Tyler and I started squealing. It traveled quickly, the moss underneath me parting the cleft of my rear and slithering closer and closer to my asshole.

"Ian! It's…" the boy began but cut off as a moan of total pleasure was torn from his throat. I didn't hear him, my own loud groan erupting from my vocal cords as the moss found my asshole and began to vibrate vigorously across it.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh!!!" I moaned as the moss on my manpussy twisted and pulsed. It felt absolutely wonderful; like a dry rimjob where the tongue brushed against the entire ring of flesh the whole time and never let up the assault. The Boomer didn't fuck me, as the mossy material did not actually enter my asshole, but I nevertheless rose on the balls of my feet as I felt the intense feeling of pleasurable pressure beating at my backdoor.

Between the now rapid frisking of my cock, the aggressive teasing of my balls and nipples, and the eager buzzing pushing slightly against my shitter, I was near delirious with sexual ecstasy. My orgasm rose in me like a tidal wave and I felt it begin to crest through my entire nervous system.

"Eeeeaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tyler next to me.

Opening my eyes with effort while my orgasm started to crash down on me, I glanced at Tyler and watched as the boy, who was squealing continuously, thrashed violently where he stood. The brutality of the pleasure pouring into him was obvious from his white knuckles and tense muscles and I couldn't help but see that the boy was standing on his toes, clearly trying to rise above the incessant tickling of his virginal boypussy.

I came hard, letting out a roar of satisfaction as I felt blast after blast of hot cum fire deep into the Boomer. Tyler's own climax echoed mine, the boy screaming in pleasure. Together, our voices filled the cave and I wouldn't have been surprise if our frenzied cries made it all the way back to Morgana's Bay.

Eventually, though, my climax began to end and I was able to relax my body slightly. Next to me, the small boy lowered himself so he was standing normally as he panted and grunted in post-climax satisfaction. The Boomer reduced it's assault as well, giving both of us a much needed reprieve.

"Tyler," I croaked. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah. That was… That was fucking intense…" We both chuckled. "The thing on my butthole feels so weird but also really really good."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That was pretty intense."

A minute passed before we both felt well enough to continue talking and, by that time, the Boomer had begun to retreat. The moss left our assholes, retreated around our balls, and finally flowed smoothly off our cocks and back into the wall. The nipple stimulators released us as well and sunk back into material from whence it came. Tyler and I stepped back, eventually sitting on the floor and staring at the wall.

After maybe ten minutes of reflection, I asked Tyler if he was ready to go back to the village. He told me he was. We stood to leave, then, but our gazes lingered on the Boomer.

"Do you think…" I started to ask.

"I'd kinda like…" Tyler said at the same time.

We both giggled.

Then we made use of the Boomer once more.

 

………

By the time we got back to the village, evening was beginning to impose itself on the world and Tyler and I, our balls thoroughly drained, decided to play around in the surf for a few minutes and enjoy the last bit of sun. After frolicking naked for half an hour, and watching the light slip below the waves, we finally put on our clothing and went back to the Mermaid's Charm.

We ate a hearty meal and took a non-sexual bath. Then we went upstairs and settled down into our bed.

"Tyler," I said, not quite ready for sleep.

"Hm?" the boy inquired, rolling over to look at me. Our bodies were only a few inches apart, though we were both perfectly comfortable. We had started to become used to sleeping in the same bed with each other and I, for one, found comfort in the closeness.

"How are you doing?" I prompted.

"Fine," the boy said, giving me an odd look. I bet he thought it was a stupid question.

"No, I mean how are you doing with all of this," I asked, using my arm to gesture about. "About coming to Aurora, and the fighting, and the sex, and being alone."

He thought about it for a minute before figuring out what he wanted to say. "I'm ok. I mean it. I think I'm getting used to the idea that this place is… home now. I'm… I'm getting there. Thinking like that, I mean. And I like the fighting. And I really like the sex!"

We both chuckled.

"And I'm not alone. I have you. And you have me." He smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. It wasn't a snarky smile or a naught grin or even a silly expression. It was a look of love. Of companionship. I smiled back.

He rolled over, then, but began to scoot back towards me. Eventually, we found ourselves spooning and I wrapped the boy in both my arms. He seemed to relax when I did that, his naked body pressed against mine. We had begun sleeping naked, since we had already fooled around quite a bit, but this was the first time we had really cuddled. Had I not blown two loads only a few hours before, I might have gotten hard again. Instead, both of us soon found ourselves asleep.

We woke up late the following day, stretching casually as we climbed out of bed and got dressed. Slipping down stairs, we discovered that the bartender had already begun his lunch service, so we pulled up some chairs and chowed down on roasted boar and potatoes. As we were eating, we watched a large ship pull into the bay and slide up to the lone dock. Several people, and pallets of supplies, got off and there was a great deal of running around as new cargo was loaded. The two of us had seen a few ships pull into the port since we had come to Morgana's Bay but we still paid attention because it was interesting to watch the various logistics of cargo organization.

The door to the inn opened and both of us watched as a young boy strolled in, his body language showing confidence as he began speaking in hushed tones with the barkeep. The boy was probably Tyler's age, with very long hair tied in a pony tail that ran down his back. His hair was the lightest shade of blond I'd ever seen, the color almost white in its intensity. The boy wore rich purple robes and carried a tall staff in one hand, suggesting that he may be a magic user of some sort. Then he turned slightly, and I caught site of his ear.

It was pointy.

"An elf?" I whispered to myself.

"I think so," Tyler said, obviously believing the question was for him. We watched as the elf and bartender spoke for several more seconds before the man nodded towards us and the boy looked over. Then he began to approach.

The elf boy was cute. Deep red lips, high cheek bones, and crystal blue eyes made his thin face look both delicate and regal. His countenance was serious, but not severe, and he took his time meandering through the nearly empty room before halting just in front of our table.

"Good morning," he said, his voice soft and melodic. "May I join you for a drink?"

Tyler and I were caught off guard, but I managed to nod. The boy accepted that as an invitation and he took a seat, waving over to the bartender who immediately brought three mugs of ale to the table. None of us said a word until the boy had paid the barkeeper and the man had left. Then the lad took a long sip from the cup, setting it down on the table and looking at the two of us.

"My name is Quellenalle. You are Ian," he said, nodding at me before turning to my young companion, "and you are Tyler. Heroes who have completed various tasks for this village. Am I correct?"

"Uh huh," Tyler said, his face showing his amazement at the elf before us.

"I wish to inquire if you would assist me. I need to travel north-east, to the Kaylor mountains. There is a dwarven fortress in those mountains called Molg Elharn and I have been tasked to meet with the dwarven leadership there to discuss potential trade negotiations." He stopped speaking, looking back and forth between us.

"Ok." Tyler said, the silence having dragged on almost to the point of being uncomfortable.

The boy's lips twitched with just the hint of a smile. "The dwarves have been receiving a great deal of their supplies through Parnesh and, much to their consternation, the Black Brotherhood has been demanding a large percentage of the profit as 'protection' money. I represent an organization that wants to provide those same supplies without the cost of going through Parnesh."

My mind had started to work, by this point, so I asked, "The Black Brotherhood probably won't like that."

"You are right. They won't. Which is why I need someone to guard me for the journey. Would the two of you be willing to provide that safety?"

Tyler and I looked at each other. He shrugged, which was about as good an answer as I was going to get, so I looked back at Quellenalle and nodded. "We will."

The boy smiled, then, his bright white teeth flashing brilliantly and framing his lovely face. "Wonderful. Please call me Quell, then, since we are going to be traveling companions for a while."


	9. Chapter 9

The expedition was going to take two weeks, Quell told us, so we needed to get plenty of supplies. After purchasing trail rations and Quaffs of Healthiness, Quell pulled us aside in the small market and made a suggestion.

"From my experience, heroes typically have a lot of room in their backpacks. Relatively new heroes, however, tend to think that their personal inventory is nearly bottomless. It's not. On a journey like this, the two of you might find yourselves in situations where there is ample loot to acquire. What you don’t want to happen is to find your packs full half way through the journey."

Tyler and I nodded along. Some might have through the boy was being patronizing to us, but we knew better. The boy was giving advice and we would be foolish to ignore it. "So, what do you suggest?" I asked.

The boy nodded, as if my question demonstrated my willingness to listen to the advice of others. "Purchase a packhorse. Buy a small cart. It will cost you some coin, certainly, but it will be worth it. A packhorse with a cart can carry an astounding load, increasing your inventory space several times over. I'd also suggest that you take this opportunity to make a strategic purchase."

"A strategic purchase?" Tyler asked, cocking his head.

"We are in a fishing village," the elf said, "and our destination is a mountain fortress far from the ocean. Even if you load the cart with all that you own, it will only take up a fraction of the space available to you. The village fishmonger can sell you crates of salted fish for very little. You can resell them to the dwarves for much more. The profit margin is not inconsequential, and I believe you would make your money back several times over."

"Will the cart make it all the way? Are there roads to Molg Elharn?" Tyler asked.

They were good questions and I looked at the elf expectantly.

"We can reach the dwarven fortress without ever leaving a road. The cart will have no problem."

Tyler and I looked at each other. "What do you think?" he asked, trusting me to make the decision. I thought about it for a long moment before nodding.

"I like it. Let's do it."

We ended up spending two gold and fifteen silvers for the packhorse, the cart, a waterproof tarp, and four small crates of salted whitefish which fit snugly into the wagon's bed. It was a little over eighty percent of our funds but Quell's confidence was contagious. We soon found ourselves leaving the village, the early afternoon sun on our backs as we began to climb into the wider world.

Though Quell was not particularly talkative, he was not rude or dismissive. After the first hour of travel, Tyler apparently decided he wanted to probe the elf boy a bit and began to ask simple questions to draw the other lad out. I had cautioned Tyler days earlier about the need to be discrete regarding our shared past and he seemed to have taken that sentiment to heart, not volunteering too much information about he and I while trying to learn more about our new travel companion.

Quell seemed to take the questions in stride, answering in what appeared to be an honest manner. He was from Turskin, a city to the south east that was a hub of trade for the region. He was sixteen-years-old, though his slow elvish heritage meant that his body matured less quickly than that of a human. Though he had only been a mage for the last three years, he had spent five years on a trading vessel in the Shattered Sea. When his power manifested, he had been apprenticed for a year to an elderly magic user with the Turskin Trading Conglomerate, the entity that he still worked for and who had sponsored this trip.

"It is, of course, rude to ask a hero about his past. However, I'd be interested to know more about the two of you," he said. We obliged, telling him we were from the Sleepy Vale and that we had become heroes only recently. He seemed satisfied with that, not following up or probing. I took a gamble, then, because it felt appropriate.

"Quell, both Tyler and I had never left the vale before becoming heroes and I must confess that we are… lacking in knowledge about the world of Aurora. Does that sound bad?"

The elf gave a small smile. "No. From my interaction with heroes, it is not uncommon for heroes to begin their journeys with little knowledge of the world into which they are traveling. Your circumstances seem to fit that pattern. I will gladly share with you any knowledge of mine if you wish."

"Great!," Tyler interjected, taking the lead. "Pretend that Ian and me are total dummies. What should we know?"

Quell laughed and I clarified, "What he means is, if you had no real knowledge of the outside world, what sort of things would you want to know as a fledgling hero?"

The elf pondered the questions for a minute. Then two. Then three. Just when I thought he was not going to answer, he began speaking. "A very insightful question. Serious consideration and weight should be afforded it on my part. I certainly appreciate that showing your lack of knowledge about the greater world could be difficult, so I will do my best to give you a thorough answer. Anytime one acknowledges a personal deficiency, one opens oneself up to ridicule. However, the fact that you have asked such a question suggests you are more interested in knowledge than in personal pride." The boy smiled at us, then. "I respect that a great deal."

"Cool," Tyler responded, giving me a quick glance that conveyed that he thought the elf's method of speaking was a bit comical. I had reached the same conclusion earlier as the elf boy spoke with a distinctly academic cadence.

"I suppose that there are three areas of knowledge in which the untraveled may be lacking. The first is the social structure of Aurora. The second is the various races of Aurora. The last is the geography of Aurora."

"Sounds good," I volunteered.

"Aurora," the elf began, "is vast. There are many kingdoms and empires throughout the land. Some are small, tucked away in remote corners of the world and relatively quiet. Some are massive, taking up whole continents and in constant states of agitation. They vary in composition as well. Monarchies, democracies, oligarchies. Some nations are tribal, moving from place to place within an untamed wilderness. Some kingdoms are old, having risen and fallen multiple times. Generally, however, the rules between kingdoms are the same. Do not murder. Do not steal. That sort of thing.

Both Tyler and I nodded. "Makes sense," the boy said.

"Much of the world is devoted to farming. The growing of food is, as you probably already know, paramount to the continued existence of civilization. There are an untold number of hamlets and villages whose sole purpose is to feed the local population. The felling of timber and the mining of ore follow from farming, the fruits of that labor allowing for the construction of buildings and the crafting of tools and weapons. Every society has artisans, makers of goods that people wish to purchase. There are various religions, and their attending priesthoods. Militaries and constabularies. Guilds of learning, making, and… thieving, unfortunately. Nobles who oversee everything. And, of course, heroes who travel around and solve problems through questing."

Hearing the pause, Tyler took the opportunity to ask, "What kingdom are we in?" I groaned internally, thinking the question would be suspicious. After all, if we supposedly grew up in the Sleepy Vale as we had told Quell, we should have known the name of the kingdom that claimed the region. I looked at the elf, worried that this question would raise his hackles.

"A fair question," the elf answered. "For the last hundred years or so, this part of the Valcostra Continent has laid unclaimed by any kingdom. It used to be ruled by the Malthorian Empire but economic instability caused the Malthorians to withdraw imperial governance. This is not unusual, of course. While there are many kingdoms, there is also a great deal of land just like this which sits outside any central authority and is, for lack of a better term, unclaimed."

"Hmm…" Tyler pondered the answer before nodding for the elf to continue.

"Generally, this area is referred to as the Valcostra Hinterlands. There are a few small towns, such as Kald, Goldenshield, and Hallford, and plenty of fair farmland and timber. However, the three neighboring kingdoms, one to the north, one to the east, and one to the south, have agreed not to stake a claim to this land because any that does would gain a modest military advantage over the other two and shift the balance of power. Such an action would lead to war. Since war is not desirable, as it disrupts trade, the three have allowed this area to remain independent."

"And what about the Kaylor mountains and Molg Elharn?" Tyler asked.

Quell nodded and told us that Molg Elharn was deeper into the continent. Ruled by Clan Firewhiskers, the Kaylor mountains and the immediate land around it was independent from the three kingdoms that surrounded the Valcostra Hinterlands.

"The mention of Clan Firewhiskers leads to the second topic of discussion. Races. Many of the realms of Aurora are racially mixed. For instance, the Kingdom of Salmax, far to the east, is home to just about every race known. There are kingdoms out there, however, made up either exclusively or predominantly of one race. The Boag Nation, for example, only allows trolls within it's borders and, even then, foreign trolls are rarely trusted."

"Trolls?" I asked.

"Yes, trolls. There are many sentient races. Human. Elf. Dwarf. Halfling. Gnome. Orc. Troll. Goblin. Yakmen. Ogre. Gnoll. There are many others, of course, but the one's I just mentioned tend to be the most visible. You can generally say that some races are goodly and that some are evil. Trolls, for instance, are generally evil. Humans are generally good. Of course, there are exceptions. We had a goblin cook on board the vessel I worked, and he was the nicest fellow one might ever meet. There was an evil halfling warlord terrorizing a small barony south of here several years ago. Individuals decide their character, but it is sometimes safe to make generalizations."

"I like that," I said. It was worth keeping in mind.

"Geographically, Aurora is very diverse. Farmland, grassland, swamps, mountains, oceans, seas, lakes, deserts, forests, jungles, tundra, and the underground are all places that one might travel. Every one of those places teem with life, though, and an adventurer should be careful and cautious when exploring. You can get to most places by foot, as there are many roads throughout the land, and it is rare that you will be in a wilderness so barren as to lack any small village or hamlet. But wilderness does exist and adequate supplies should be kept close at hand." 

Over the next few hours, we absorbed various facts about the world. Names and places were quickly forgotten, as I had no point of reference, but I did ask as many questions as I thought appropriate to our situation. Quell could answer many of my questions, as his time as a sailor followed by his academic learning as a mage gave him unique experience to draw upon when considering a topic, but he did not know every answer.

Quell did explain that he had met various heroes while he had served aboard ship and told us that the adventuring life of heroes was filled with challenges and victories. When I pressed him for more details, he told me somewhat sheepishly that heroes rarely discussed the specifics details of their previous adventures and instead talked about their heroic triumphs in a very general fashion.

"But didn't you say it was rude to ask a hero about his background?" Tyler interrupted.

"I should have been more selective in my word choices," responded Quell, "because that is only partially true. It is generally accepted that you should not probe a hero about his early life. His pre-hero days. That is considered rude. It would be like asking a butterfly what life as a caterpillar was like; ignoring the beauty in front of you in favor of the dullness of the past. However, it is not considered rude to ask a hero about his previous adventures. Indeed, every hero I've ever met was eager to talk about his past heroic actions."

"Have you ever wanted to be a hero?" Tyler questioned.

Quell laughed, a tinkling sound that gave me goosebumps and was strangely appealing. "Oh, no. Never. One is called to become a hero. I've never heard that call."

 

………

 

Our path led us inland, weaving between verdant hills before sloping gently upward towards some mountains in the distance. The Elok's Teeth, Quell had called them. We could no longer smell the sea, though the weather behind us suggested squalls would soon be hitting the coast. It was a peaceful journey, the three of us walking at a steady pace while the horse and cart trundled along in the rear. 

The sun had just begun to set when Quell put up his hand and said, "Hold!" in a commanding voice that broached no argument. Tyler and I stopped, the horse and cart halting a moment later. "Something… is not right."

A sudden yell from the side of the road caused the three of us to turn our heads and I saw a man in dark black clothing and a mask rushing out of the brush and toward us, a dagger in his hand. "For the Brotherhood!" the man shouted as he charged.

Tyler sprung into action, the small barbarian whipping his axe off his back and meeting the charge head on. He scored a solid hit as the two passed each other, the man crying out as Tyler buried his axe into the man's gut. Spinning away, Tyler danced out of reach of the man's knife thrust and I found myself with a clear shot. "FIREBOLT!" I intoned, casting the level 2 fire spell that I had purchased back in Goldenshield. It was a better version of FIRE SPARK and I had made great use of it in Morgana's Bay. The ball of fire shot from my staff and connected with the man, blowing him off his feet. When he hit the ground, he did not move. 

"An assassin from the Black Brotherhood," Quell observed, putting his own staff away. "I suspected they would try something like this."

"He seemed kinda easy, though," Tyler responded. "Didn't even hit me."

"There will be more attempts like this, I think," I said carefully, the two boys looking at me expectantly. "It's only the first day of our journey. My guess is we will be attacked again, in greater numbers or with more skilled opponents." Both boys nodded at my pronouncement and, after checking out packs to see that we had added a bit of money and a dagger to our inventory from our downed opponent, the three of us continued down the road.

As we rounded a corner, I glanced back to see that the body was gone. The man had respawned somewhere, of course, so we had better be prepared.

"Here," said Quell a little while later. The light had begun to fade and we were actively looking for a spot to camp. "We camp here." The area the boy was pointing to was a small glade off the road, easily able to accommodate the cart and a campsite.

"Ok," I said as I led the horse off the path and into the small glade. The animal immediately began eating grass and I looked at my two companions. "Tyler, how about if you gather firewood? Quell, how about if you look for some rocks to build a firepit. I'll set up the bedrolls" Tyler nodded but Quell looked at me oddly.

"Bedrolls? Oh no, Ian. I do not plan on sleeping outside. Since becoming a mage, I've learned to enjoy the creature comforts." He smiled at me, his eyes filled with mirth. Then he meandered into the middle of the meadow and began casting a spell. It took nearly a minute to cast, filled with strange words and sharp hand gestures. In the end, though, as the boy finished, a tent materialized in front of us.

It was small. Maybe six feet by four feet, it was made of a tough looking canvas that appeared sturdy. "This," Quell said, "is a spell called DIPPER'S LITTLE TENT. A useful spell for the traveling mage, it takes a lot of mana to cast but is worth it." Pulling aside the tent flap, we could see that the ground inside was covered in a thick blanket that looked surprisingly inviting. "Inside this tent, the temperature remains pleasant despite the weather outside and there is a soft light that fills the space until we lay down to sleep. It usually can hold only two occupants, but since Tyler and I are rather small, I think the three of us can sleep in there comfortably. If you don't mind being close?" The boy added the last part with raised eyebrows.

The three of us set up a small campfire, ate some rations for dinner, and slipped inside the tent. It was comfortable inside, with enough room for me to stretch out in the middle and the two boys to sleep on either side of me. It was surprisingly bright inside as well, the light coming from nowhere in particular and making the small space easy to navigate. As we began to get comfortable, Quell surprised us by stripping totally nude, his lithe body a creamy white and his boyish cock stiff under a small patch of pubic hair. Following his lead, Tyler and I stripped as well and the three of us put our folded clothing into one corner, settling down to sleep. Part of me was interested in seeing if we could engage in some hanky-panky but the walk had really made me tired. Quell and Tyler apparently felt the same way and, after they snuggled up to me, they promptly fell asleep. I wasn't too far off, despite my own erection demanding a little attention. As the light inside the tent faded into blackness, my own mind found the dreamworld.

We woke the next morning in a tangled mess, giggling like schoolkids as we slipped out of the tent and began to prepare for the day. Eating a quick breakfast, Tyler and I packed as we watched Quell cast a much shorter spell that caused the tent to disappear. Then the three of us hit the road, with me asking Quell about the tent.

It had been more comfortable than sleeping on the ground, I had to admit. The temperature inside remained pleasant as well. "Quell, is it possible for me to learn DIPPER'S LITTLE TENT?" I asked.

"Well, I do not have a spell scroll for it, so I can't just hand you the spell to be added to your spellbook. However, it is possible to learn a spell if you study it for a sufficient period of time with a mage who knows the spell. How about if, tonight, you watch me cast it by looking over my shoulder and reading what's in my spellbook? Maybe you can acquire the spell that way?"

I agreed to do that. A soft morning rain eventually began to fall, necessitating us to stop and cover the crates and our supplies with the waterproof tarp we had purchased. We had covered everything the night before, in case of bad weather, so getting it spread out over the cart was easy. The warm water falling from the sky felt good, though, so we didn't mind the bit of extra work. A little over half an hour later, we passed by a lake and took a few minutes to bath in the cool clear water. 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with the three of us chatting amicably. We were definitely moving away from the coast at this point and the land began to change into a mixture of rolling hills, fallow fields, and sparse forests. The smell of wilderness surrounded us as we traversed the land. It was lovely.

As the sun began to set, however, we heard a loud commotion coming off to the side of us. Turning, we saw two men, dressed like the man the previous day, exit a small gully and rush towards us. As we had the previous day, Tyler and I leapt into action and quickly vanquished our opponents. "I guess you were right, Ian," Tyler said when we had finished the battle.

"I guess I was," I responded. The attack was slightly more difficult to defend against than the previous night's attack and I cautioned both Tyler and Quell that more attacks in the future could spell trouble. Both accepted my statement at face value. Within the hour, we set up our small camp and Quell cast DIPPER'S LITTLE TENT. I watched him carefully, reading from his spell book as he chanted the arcane words in complex pattern. When he was finished, I thought I detected a pattern to the spell, but it was, for the time being, beyond me.

After we finished eating, Quell surprised both Tyler and me by withdrawing a small wooden box from his bag. Opening the box, the elf pulled out a stack of what appeared to be playing cards. "Would you two care for a game of Gamat?" he asked as he began to shuffle. "I find I am not as tired this evening as I was yesterday."

"Gamat?" Tyler asked, looking at me. I shrugged, having never heard of the game before.

"You two have never played Gamat before?" Tyler inquired. We shook our heads.

"What kind of game is it?" I asked.

"A game of conquest and coin. We each form armies with our cards and pit them against each other. Then, based on the result, we win or lose money. The game is quite popular across Aurora."

"Cool! I love playing cards. I used to play poker all the time with my friends." Tyler grinned. "I was pretty good, too. You guys may not want to challenge me." With that, he gave us a regal look before bursting into giggles.

Quell laughed. "Well, I do not know of a game called poker but I will believe that you have some skill at cards. Care to try your luck?"

"You bet!" Tyler said, enthusiastically.

"I'm game," I said, interested.

Quell nodded and set the deck face down. Then he began to deal cards face up and explain the game. The cards, it turned out, represented different units. Footmen, knights, artillery, mages, commanders, and kings. Each card had a certain value at the bottom, depicting how much power that card brought to the battlefield. The player combined the cards to form a unit, Quell explained, which was then placed on the battlefield. At that point, we all pitched in a standard bet before revealing our cards and determining the winner of that battle. We were each dealt nine cards per hand and, after three rounds, had to use all nine of our cards. Our units, Quell cautioned, could be any number of cards.

We gave it a few practice hands to get the hang of it and it turned out that the game was rather enjoyable. It certainly required strategy, as sometimes one fielded a weak army to conserve better cards for future battles and sometimes one fielded a strong army in the hopes of winning that fight. There was an element of bluffing and an element of deviousness. Some of the cards were spell or terrain cards, specialty cards which affected other players. Overall, I could see why the game was popular.

Eventually, after we understood the basics, the three of us settled down to play a few serious hands. Tyler and I lost… badly. Gathering together the twenty-eight copper he had accumulated, Quell gave us a pitying smile and said, "Tonight was simply not your night, my friends."

"I think we just got hustled," I grumbled to Tyler.

"Yeah." Tyler responded with a wilting glare at the elf.

Quell, for his part, gave us an angelic smile before falling backwards and howling with laughter. "Alright! Alright! Since you two have been so good to accompany me, I will decline to take your money."

"Really?" Tyler asked, his eyes darting to the small pile of coins in front of the other boy.

"Yes. Yes. And, I will even agree to teach you how to truly play the game like masters. By the time we get to Molg Elharn, you both will be excellent players. Never know when you might need to make a few coins at a tavern or inn one night." The lad pulled himself together before redistributing his winnings. As he did, Tyler and I quickly pocketed the coin in case Quell decided to renege on his generosity. "Now, my kindness is not without cost. I expect a favor in return."

"Ok," I said. "What do you want."

Glancing at the two of us, the elfboy responded, "I have an itch and I was hoping you might scratch it." His sultry voice, suddenly different, sent a shiver up my spine and I immediately felt myself stiffen.

"Really?" I asked, my throat suddenly dry.


	10. Chapter 10

We found ourselves in the tent, our clothing sliding off our bodies as the three of us stared lustily at each other. Though the shelter maintained a comfortable temperature, it felt as if the confined space became hotter and hotter the more the clothing we discarded. Soon, the three of us were naked and erect. While I had seen Quell nude already, I had not yet gazed at him through the lens of arousal and I found myself comparing the two boys before me. The light inside the tent made it easy.

Quell was about the same size as Tyler, both boys lean and fit in the way only boys entering puberty could be. Their creamy skin was unmarred, with Tyler being slightly tanner than his pale elfin counterpart. Tyler had slightly more definition to his muscles, a byproduct of his warrior nature I figured, and neither boy had any semblance of fat on them. Quell's features were sharper, though, and his more angular countenance was distinct from Tyler's more rounded face. While Tyler's only hair was the brown mop on his head, Quell had long blond hair cascading down his back and a small bush of fine blond pubes above his throbbing member. Longer but thinner than Tyler, I would have pegged Quell's cock at just over five inches.

"Lay back," Quell purred, gently pushing Tyler and I down next to each other before leaning over and swallowing my cock almost to the base. I shuddered, feeling his eager tongue slide effortlessly over my mushroom head as he lapped at my sensitive flesh. Then my cock was exposed to the air and Tyler gasped, the elf having left my prick to swallow Tyler. Tyler groaned slightly as I watched the elf suck him for a few moments, enjoying the sight.

Back and forth the elf moved, blowing Tyler for a minute or so before switching back to me. He was certainly talented, his hot mouth leaving me panting for more every time he went back to sucking Tyler. Eventually, though, he shifted around and lifted one leg over my head, settling himself down so that he could focus on my cock while his small pink asshole hovered inches above my face.

I couldn’t resist. I dove forward, using my hands to part his cheeks as I began to tongue his tight boyhole. He groaned around my cock but kept sucking, his asshole twitching under my probing tongue's assault. Though he was only the second boy I had ever rimmed, the first being little Sandy in Morgana's Bay, I felt confident that I was doing something right as Quell's groaning never wavered. Releasing his pussy, I saw that Quell was busy jerking off Tyler who was eagerly playing with the elf's stiff pricklett.

Just as I began to thrust upward into Quell's mouth, my climax starting to rise, the boy let go of my cock and swung his leg back over my head. I grunted in disappointment but groaned a moment later as I watched Quell wrap his hand around Tyler's head and pull the brunette close, his lips crashing onto Tyler's startled mouth a second before the boys began making out enthusiastically. Though Tyler had little experience kissing, he made up for his lack of practice with eagerness and I watched with rapt attention as the boys kissed for several minutes.

"Tyler," Quell murmured as he came up for breath.

"Hmm?" Tyler grunted.

"Will you fuck me?"

My eyes grew wide. Tyler's did as well. With an uncertain nod, Tyler crawled back behind the elf. I watched as that uncertainty disappeared, however, and lust flushed across Tyler's face as he stared hungrily at the elf's apparently eager bottom.

Settling between my own legs, Quell once again took my cock in his mouth and began to pleasure me. I noticed, though, that his hands drifted backwards as he spread his legs and pulled open his cheeks. As he blew me, I saw Tyler lick his lips and scoot forward, his rock hard four-and-a-half-inch cock sliding between the eager valley and pushing forward. A low moan from Quell told me that Tyler's aim was true while the look of bewildering pleasure that spread across Tyler's face told me that my little companion was enjoying the experience.

"Yeah!," Quell moaned as he released my cock. "Oh Tyler! That feels great! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Tyler needed no prompting and the steady sound of flesh striking flesh began to fill the tent, Tyler's sweaty body adapting quickly to the age-old imperative to fuck. Quell continued to lick my hard prick, his face flushed as he submitted to the boy behind him. Then he surprised me by using his hands to shift my legs upwards. "Let me rim you," he purred. I didn't resist, my own shock not keeping me from pulling my legs up to my chest.

Quell's hands found my own ass and spread my cheeks, his hot breath blowing across my hole for a moment and sending shivers up my spine. Then his tongue was on me, working it's way around my entrance and worming it's way into every crevasse and valley. "Fuck…" I groaned. The boy's tongue was amazing and I felt my anus constrict as he began to probe deeper. "Oh fuckkkkk…"

The elfboy rimmed me for some time as Tyler fucked him, all three of us grunting and groaning as the tent filled with the salty tang of sex. I began to lazily jerk off, my asshole tingling as the boy's tongue thrust in and out of it. Eventually, though, my arousal got the best of me. "I'm cumming!" I grunted. Quell responded immediately, dropping my legs and pushing my hand away as he swallowed my cock almost to the base. I erupted into his mouth, my stomach contracting tightly as my climax crashed into me. "Ohhhh," I moaned as he took my load.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ughhhh! Ohhhh!!!!" Tyler started trembling and his thrusting became erratic, the boy suddenly giving one great lunge and burying himself into Quell. I watched as Tyler shook, his eyes glazed over as his own watery load was deposited into his little lover.

Both Tyler and I collapsed after our orgasms, our boneless bodies sliding to the ground as we panted in the afterglow of our release. Quell smiled at us and rolled to his side, the elf casually playing with himself as he watched us recover. "Good?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah," Tyler sighed, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Real good," I said a moment later, grinning myself.

Quell looked pleased with the result and began to pick up the pace of his own masturbatory session, though he was cut off a moment later when Tyler scooted forward and took the elf's member into his mouth. Quell sighed, then, and put his hands behind his head as Tyler went down on him, the barbarian boy channeling the same eagerness that he had shown while fucking the elf into the blowjob. Quell lasted only a minute or so before he let out a small squeal and twitched slightly, his abs contracting beneath his taut skin as his own load exploded into Tyler's waiting mouth.

 

………

 

We took the road shortly after sunrise, having slept especially well the night before. All three of us had a spring in our step and we chatted merrily as we traveled. The expected attack from the Black Brotherhood came just before noon, only one enemy rushing us from the tree line. Wielding two swords, the man was more proficient than his compatriots, but Tyler and I vanquished him without too much difficulty. After eating a light lunch, we resumed our journey towards the Elok's Teeth and expected to begin making our way through the range sometime the next day.

As we rounded a small hillock shortly after midday, we discovered that our road took us through a small village. Though the dirt road never changed to stone, the small town was obviously prosperous as it had a stand-alone inn, a general goods store, a blacksmith, a bakery, and a small temple. The sign read "Bonnie Hill."

"Should we stop for the night or should we keep going?" Tyler asked.

"It's still early," responded Quell. "I think we should continue onward."

"I think I agree," I said. "We still have a lot of daylight left." Tyler nodded, and we began making our way down the street.

Quite suddenly, a boy of about fourteen burst from the inn. Weeping, the boy rushed by without glancing at us and disappeared around the corner. A middle-aged man followed from the building, stopping just outside and yelling, "I'm sorry lad! It simply can't be done!" Shaking his head, the man, who seemed saddened by the exchange, turned to head back inside. Catching sight of us, he stopped. "Oh! Sorry about that travelers." Putting his hand behind his neck, the man looked embarrassed. "That was my boy. He's mad at me at the moment. Can't say I blame him, either. Bad luck. That’s what it is. Bad luck." He nodded at us and entered the building.

The three of us looked at each other and shrugged. I was interested to know what that had been about and my two companions felt the same. Directing the horse over to the hitch, I cast ALARM on our possessions before we followed the man inside. 

"What is bad luck, my good man?" Quell asked as we saddled up to the bar. The man, apparently willing to share the tale, poured us each a mug of ale. As he did, he stated, "Well, you see, that was my son Roland. A fine boy. A hard worker. Just made fourteen last month and I couldn't be prouder."

"Seems like good luck," I ventured. "A happy and healthy son. What makes it bad?"

"Well, just one week ago, a knight came to Bonnie Hill and took a room here in my inn. My boy and the knight hit it off immediately, sharing secretively looks and shy smiles. Caught them in bed together two days after the knight arrived, I did. Never seen my boy take to man like he did to Sir Cae."

"Such a thing happens," Quell said.

"Aye. It does. But when Sir Cae came to me and asked for my blessing to marry Roland, I told him no. Wish I could have said yes. Wish it will all my heart. But I said no."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because Roland is the only help I have. He serves the tables and pours the drinks, I cook the meals and make up the rooms. Without him, my inn would fail. Needs two bodies to work." The three of us exchanged glances of understanding. "My cousin's boy was supposed to take over for Roland last year but that lad was offered an apprenticeship with a cartwright several villages over and I haven't been able to find a replacement. Roland could leave, of course. He's an adult and doesn't need my blessing. But he's a good lad and won't abandon me unless I tell him it's alright. And I can't. I can't tell him it's alright because I can't afford to lose him."

"And if you found a replacement? Would you give your blessing then?" I enquired.

"O'course!" the man said, looking downcast. "But there are no boys in the village who could take over for Roland. Every lad is spoken for. Unless…" the man murmured, looking at Tyler.

"Oh, no!" Tyler exclaimed, blushing. "I'm a hero and I'm on an adventure."

The man nodded. "As it is. As it is. Apologies, master hero."

The man took his leave, then, excusing himself into the kitchen to check on dinner preparations. Quell looked at Tyler and I, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Seems you two heroes have found a problem that needs to get solved. You best get to it."

"What about you?" I questioned.

"I'm not a hero," Quell responded. "This falls to you two." With that, he took a great gulp of his ale and pulled out a small book from his robe.

 

………

 

Tyler and I stood outside the inn, surveying the village. "Any suggestions on where we begin," Tyler asked.

"None. You?" I responded.

"We should talk to Roland," Tyler answered.

"Why?"

"He probably knows all the boys in the village. Might know of someone who would take his job." I nodded, impressed.

"That's a good idea."

"I know. I'm brilliant." Tyler grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Soon, we found ourselves searching the village for Roland. We found the boy on the outskirts of town, sitting under an apple tree and crying softly. When he saw us approach, he stopped sniffling and gave us a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Shouldn't be out here crying. Did my pa send you out here to get me? Is there work to be done?"

"No," Tyler said, taking the lead. "We did talk to him, though. He said you want to marry Sir Cae."

"With all my heart." The boy sighed, resting his face in his hands. "But I can't leave pa without help. It would be a terrible betrayal."

"Do you know of anyone who would want your job?" Tyler sat next to the boy, their shoulders touching.

"No. I mean, Valen once told me that he wished he could be a waiter at the inn but he works for the bakery and it's a good job. He won't leave."

"Have you asked him?" I pressed. The boy shook his head.

"Where is Valen now, do you think?" Tyler asked.

"Probably at the bakery."

 

………

 

"So Roland wants to marry Sir Cae, the handsome knight that's been wandering around the village?" Valen asked, the lanky fifteen-year-old dusting flour from his hands. The lad had flower everywhere, I noticed. It was on his clothing. On his elbows. His shoes. In his fiery red hair.

"Yep," Tyler responded. "But he won't leave his father's inn without someone taking over for him. So me and Ian," Tyler nodded to me, "are looking for someone to replace him. You interested?"

The teen looked around the bakery. He had let us in when we had knocked a few minutes earlier but the three of us were the only people present. Valen had apologized when we came in, telling us that the baker was out for the day. Now, despite being alone, he looked nervous. "I don't think so," he began slowly, "this is a good job. Lot of work, but a good job. Might even learn enough to open my own bakery someday." He suddenly scrunched his face and looked at some flour that was clinging stubbornly to his sleeve. Brushing it off, he looked back at us.

"Won't be much flour in the inn," I ventured. The boy looked startled at my statement but, after a moment, grinned.

"I suppose not," he said. "But, even if I wanted to go to work for Roland's pa, I have a contract with the baker. Can't leave for another three years unless I find someone to replace me."

Tyler looked thoughtful. "Any ideas?"

 

………

 

"Flour?" Narth asked. "You got to be kidding me. I'd kill for some flour." The ten-year-old looked around the stable, the horse and cow shit covering the walls and tools and his boots. "I sick of all this… well… shit!"

I laughed. The stable boy seemed frustrated with the manure and I could empathize. It was… everywhere. "So you'd trade out mucking the stalls for working with baked goods?"

"Hell yeah. There's only one problem…"

 

………

 

"Horses!" the little seven-year-old stated enthusiastically, his lisp making his squeaky soprano voice endearing. "I would get to work with horse? Sure! I'd love to work at the stable! But I only just got this job! I can't leave now without finding a replacement!" The little imp threw his arms out dramatically, indicating the various baskets filled with dried plants and berries. As assistant to the herbalist, little Miro was in charge of sorting that day's acquisitions and Tyler and I had been astounded at the amount of gathered ingredients the little kid had procured as the day had progressed. Tyler and I glanced at each other.

 

………

 

"So… Ugh!. There is... Ugh! An opening with… Ugh! The herbalist? Ugh!" Fival enquired, grunting as the fur trader behind him continued to fuck the twelve-year-old with long powerful strokes. "Vassmar! Ugh! Stop for a second man! Ugh! Trying to do business!"

The big man stopped, looking at Tyler and me with an expression that left nothing to the imagination. He was displeased that he had to stop the fucking, especially after he had paid for a full hour.

"Are you interested?" Tyler asked.

The boy thought about it. "Yeah! I've been the town prostitute for almost three years. Bout time I change professions. But the men will go crazy if I up and quit. I service fifteen men a day. Lot of balls need to get drained."

"Ok…" Tyler sighed. "Any idea who we might talk to about taking your job?"

"Yeah! My brother, Sachel. Just turned nine and lost his job at the beet farm north of town. Actually asked me today if he could come work as the second town whore. Kid loves to take cock up his arse. I told him no, though. Town's only big enough for one whore. But if I'm moving on…"

 

………

"So Sachel, the unemployed beet farmer, will become the new town whore? Fival, the town whore, will take over as the apprentice herbalist? Miro, the apprentice herbalist, will become the new stable boy? Narth, the stable boy, will become the baker's assistant. Valen, the baker's assistant, will become the new assistant innkeeper? And Roland, who fills that post now, will marry Sir Cae?" Tyler looked at me and I laughed.

"You got it."

"This quest was complicated," he said as we walked back into town.

"You're telling me."

A sudden flash of light burst around us and we grinned at each other. Solving this complicated quest put us over the edge and, after checking our UI, we discovered we had indeed reached level 9. We high-fived and continued toward the village.

 

………

 

That night, the innkeeper threw a raucous party to celebrate his son's betrothal. Both Tyler and I got to meet Sir Cae, a handsome lad of sixteen who thanked us over and over again for finding a solution to their matrimonial dilemma. Roland cried several times, overcome with emotion. The various patrons, local boys and business owners, talked excitedly about the various upcoming professional changes. There was food and drink, baked goods from the bakery, and laughter aplenty.

Tyler and I chose not to imbibed too much drink, instead joining in the games of Gamat that had cropped up around the common room. We both fared poorly, our introduction to the game from Quell not providing enough insight to overcome the talented locals. Still, we enjoyed ourselves. Quell called it early in the night, citing a desire for a good night's sleep as his excuse to leave the festivities. He rented his own room as well, telling me that he wanted some privacy. I couldn't help but notice, though, he and Valen, the fifteen-year-old former baker's apprentice, slipping up the stairs together hand in hand. I silently wished them well.

As the party wound down, Tyler and I found ourselves growing tired. When the boy yawned for a third time, I knew it was time to say goodnight to our host. He refused payment for our room, telling us that it was the least he could do, and we soon found ourselves shutting the door to our bedroom.

"That was fun," Tyler said as he began to disrobe. "I still can't believe I lost that last hand of Gamat, though. I thought for sure that I was going to win."

"I didn't have much luck either," I responded, shaking loose the last of my clothing before beginning to fold it. Tyler was doing the same. "I feel great for Roland. Sir Cae seems like a nice kid."

"He's only, like, three years younger than you," Tyler quipped, rolling his eyes. "Why do you call everyone a kid?"

"Cuz he is a kid. Anyone younger than me is a kid," I said haughtily.

"Really?" Tyler asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Really." I said, crawling up to lay next to him.

"Am I a kid?" Tyler asked, a grin splitting his face.

"Duh," I responded, fluffing up the pillow.

"But you'd still fuck me, right?" His voice light and teasing, there was still a slightly husky undertone to the boy's question. I looked at him, our eyes meeting. Our nude bodies were close and the bed was not very large. I began to grow hard. Glancing down at Tyler's member, I saw he was already stiff.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "If you wanted me to."

Licking his lips, Tyler slowly reached out and grasped my swelling cock, giving it a few light tugs as it achieved maximum hardness. I groaned from the touch, his smooth warm hand soft against my flesh. "I do want you to," he whispered. Flushing, I scooted closer until our bodies were touching and leaned in. 

My lips barely grazing his ear, I murmured, "When?"

Tyler let out a soft groan and I could see a visible tremble course through is body. "Now," he whispered back.

I turned my head to say something, but Tyler responded before I could, seizing my lips with his as his tongue snaked into my mouth. I met it with the same intensity, our tongues meeting as they battled for supremacy. We kissed for what seemed like hours, our arousal growing hotter and hotter. Sometimes energetically. Sometimes slowly. His mouth. My mouth. The boy tasted like cherry and coconut. Like chocolate and cinnamon. I reveled in it, soaking in the boy as our hands slowly caressed each other.

Breaking the kiss, Tyler leaned his head back onto the bed and, in his most sultry voice, said, "Please fuck me Ian… I want it so bad…"

I kissed his neck, licking at the base as he moaned. I drew my tongue downward, playing with each nipple as Tyler squirmed and panted. I took his rock-hard cock into my mouth, slurping the hairless nail for several seconds before Tyler's hands, which were resting on my head, pushed me lower.

Grabbing the back of his knees, I lifted the boy up so that I could access his taint. The flesh there was clean and fresh, the smell of wildflower soap from that evening's bath mixing with his boyish musk. I took my time, kissing and nibbling as I worked my way lower. His bottom parted and my tongue slithered between his flesh, skimming along the smooth skin as his small virginal hole came closer and closer. He shivered. I grunted.

Then my lips brushed across the dark pink ring and Tyler let out a throaty groan. I stuck my tongue out, swiping across the puckered flesh several times. It was so soft, so inviting. My mouth burst with the flavors of honey and ginger as I tasted him. Saliva spilled from my mouth as I slurped the boyhole eagerly, my darting tongue sinking deeper with every enthusiastic caress. Tyler writhed above me as I latched onto the boy's shitter, my probing growing bolder and bolder as the exploration morphed into assault. I attacked his hole, eating him our hungrily. 

The small boypussy twitched and convulsed as I teased it, flexing with each thrust. As the minutes ticked by, though, I could feel the tight flesh slowly giving way. It opened like a flower, the sensitive ridges pulling back to expose the smooth interior to my naughty tongue. Tyler was whining constantly at this point, grunting and gasping as I fucked him with my tongue.

When I felt as if I had opened him up enough, my mouth left his quivering hole and worked its way back up his body, teasing his cock for a moment before latching on devotedly to his neck. I scooted forward as I explored upwards and my cock soon rested between his parted cheeks.

"Do it!" he purred. "Please!"

Reaching downward, I grasped my hard seven inches and guided my swollen and leaking mushroom head to his entrance, pushing forward slowly as I made contact. I expected resistance, knowing the boy was a virgin. I expected him to cry out in pain. Though my cock was spewing pre-cum like a faucet, I knew I was going in without any serious lube and that the first fuck might be a bit rough for the boy.

I was surprised, then, as I met practically no resistance. With an almost audible pop, my head breached his entrance and the first two inches slid effortlessly into the boy. He gasped loudly at the intrusion, but I could tell it was an inhalation based on pleasure and not pain. I paused anyway, giving him a moment to adjust. It was then that I felt his ankles pressing against my lower back, the pressure there indicating the boy wanted me to push deeper. "Ohhhhhhh…" Tyler groaned as I obliged, pushing several more inches into his hot hole. The tunnel gripped my turgid flesh tightly, but it was very accommodating; my cock drilling deeply but meeting no resistance. When I bottomed out, Tyler opened his eyes and let out a brain melting whimper of delight. 

I almost lost it there. Panting, I took a moment to peer at the boy as he looked back at me through a haze of lust. "You ok?" I grunted.

"Hmm hmm…" he responded. "Keep going…"

"I'm in all the way," I said, shifting my pelvis around slightly to demonstrate my point. Tyler gasped, biting his lower lip as he tensed up. I knew I must have hit his prostate.

"Oh! Fuck!" he moaned.

The heat around my cock was almost too much to bare. Had I had just an ounce less self-control, I know I would have shot my load. Instead, I rested against my little lover for what seemed like an hour as my body crept carefully away from climax. It was slow going, his boypussy continuously squeezing my member as the temperature of his asshole nearly burned me. All the while, the boy lay back on the bed sweating buckets and flushing from arousal.

We didn't talk. Instead, we shared lusty looks and gentle caresses. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders, his nails scratching along my back as small spikes of pleasure tore through his body. I stroked his nipples and stomach, nibbling his face and neck in between passionate kisses. Eventually, I reached down between us and touched his boy boner. His cock was harder than I could have imagined, stiff enough to carve stone or break diamonds. I only stoked it a couple of times before Tyler grasped my hand and pulled my digits away. 

"Wait!" he grunted. "I'm gonna cum if you do that!"

"Isn't that the point?" I whispered into his ear.

"No! I want to enjoy my first fuck. I'll cum after you!"

That did it. I slowly withdrew my cock, my own flesh scraping across the inside of his love tunnel. When I was nearly all the way out, I began to push forward. I sunk home again, a soft sound filling the room as my skin smashed into his skin. Tyler groaned the whole time I was moving, his face scrunching up and his eyes going wide. I did it again, withdrawing slightly faster before pushing in with slightly more force. His voice rose slightly, a mix of whimper and grunt.

Then I really began to fuck him, my cock moving at a gradually increasing pace. I thrust in and out of the lad with more and more vigorous strokes, listening as his voice grew higher in pitch and tenor. Using my hands to steady myself, I focused entirely on the fuck and tuned out every other distraction; opting instead to try and maximize my technique. 

Tyler became an absolute mess beneath me, his body spasming randomly as the boy alternatively grunted, squealed, and cried in pleasure. With his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly, he seemed to be enraptured by the sodomy. His hole was tight and slick, allowing me complete access and never once offering anything resembling resistance. The boy didn't resist either, eventually moaning "Harder!" between thrusts. 

I complied, my pace increasing until I was slamming into him at full speed. Grabbing his hands with one of mine, I lifted them above his head and held them in place while I admired Tyler's taut athletic body. Covered in a sheen of sweat, the boy was an Adonis. A perfected sculpture. An example of the perfect form. I drank him in, watching as he thrashed his head from side to side in ecstasy.

Then his eyes flew open and he looked at me, his mouth forming a large 'O' as he grunted out a long string of "Uuuggghhhhhhh!!!!!" and began to twitch uncontrollably. His pussy clamped down on me, spasming like the rest of his body, and the intensity of the fuck shot through the roof.

Tyler climaxed, his untouched cock spewing watery seed onto his chest and belly as I let out a roar of satisfaction and slammed into him another half dozen times before releasing my own load. I shot deep inside of him, my scalding cum coating his insides and claiming the boy as my own. His eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible, as I filled him up and I swear that my own orgasm must have increased the power of his own, his cock's last shot actually hitting the boy's chin.

Heartbeats passed as the two of us came, our bodies intimate and our spirits soaring.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey," I said quietly, the morning sun spilling into the room. Tyler, his lithe body pressed up against mine, looked up at me and smiled sleepily.

"Hi," he said. "You just wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

"So what were you doing?"

"I was watching you sleep." 

The boy scrunched up his face before giving me a dry look. "Seriously?" I shrugged. He giggled, then. "That's kinda corny." We both chuckled.

"Does it bother you?" I raised an eyebrow. After the previous night, I couldn't help but be filled with a sense of contentment I'd never felt before. Here, in this bed, with the boy I'd come to love. It was perfect.

"No," he said. "It's just something you'd hear in a chick flick. I didn't think you were so gay."

"Me? Gay? Weren't you the one with a dick up your ass last night? Begging me to fuck you?" I laughed, and Tyler sighed dramatically, the humor in his eyes giving away his enjoyment at the dig.

"I guess I walked into that one, huh?"

"Yeah," I responded, repositioning myself so that we faced each other. "Are you ok?"

He gave me an incredulous look at the question. "Um… Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we did a lot of stuff last night and I wanted to make sure you were ok with it. Not uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Tyler paused for a moment. "Wasn't I the one begging you to fuck me last night?" He grinned at me. "Doesn't that suggest I wasn't uncomfortable?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you ever serious?"

"Yes," he said, losing all humor in his face. "I'm serious. I'm seriously glad I'm here. I'm serious when I say I… I like being with you. That you," he struggled to find the words, "that you make me feel happy and safe. That you give me butterflies in my stomach." He looked at me earnestly, as if trying to convey his appreciation and affection.

"Tyler?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"That sounded pretty gay."

 

………

 

My comment caused both of us to dissolved into a massive fit of giggles and Tyler, apparently feeling playful, pounced on me in mock indignation. We wrestled in the bed for a little while, our bodies rubbing up against each other as we kissed and tussled and laughed. In the end, our erections needed attention and the two of us traded blowjobs.

Needless to say, it took a while for us to get downstairs.

Quell was already eating breakfast, a smile on his face indicating he had enjoyed the previous night. His smile morphed into a grin when we sat down, though he didn't make any comment. After eating, we said farewell to the innkeeper and took to the road, ambling down the path and out of the village. 

The next week and a half flew by, with the three of us traveling toward the Kaylor mountains and Molg Elharn at a steady pace. Each day, we found ourselves beset by members of the Black Brotherhood but, while they grew greater in both numbers and skill, Tyler and I found them more a nuisance than a true threat.

On several occasions, we found ourselves crossing paths with various individuals who requested our assistance.

Two days from the village of Bonnie Hill, we ran across a peddler whose cart had been vandalized by pixies. They had come in the night, he told us, and snuck away with parts he needed if he was to continue traveling. He requested that we find his horse's missing horseshoes, the beast's bridle, the wagon's missing wagon wheels, the latch to the back of his wagon, and the man's lucky rabbit's foot. We found the parts within an hour and the merchant thanked us profusely.

Three days later, we came across a small cemetery and a fatigued cleric. The man explained that the ghosts of those who had been buried in the cemetery had been riled up by an evil necromancer and that they needed to be sent to the great beyond. Giving us a holy symbol, he had us scour the countryside and help ten Wandering Ghosts leave this plain of existence.

We passed through a hamlet the following afternoon and were hailed down by three boys of about thirteen. Stopping to speak with them, the lads quickly requested that we help settle a dispute by acting as a neutral third party. Apparently, the boys were trying to figure out who had the largest cock among them but, as they were almost exactly the same size, they had come to disagree about the final result. Dropping their pants, the boys stroked themselves to erection and we took a look. It was quite difficult making a determination, it turned out, but one boy was just slightly larger than the others. We declared him the winner and moved on.

Several days later, we met a hunter who asked us to collect fifteen wolf ears. Prowling the forest, we quickly found our prey, harvested the requested ears, and turned them over to the grateful man.

Solving problems and fighting Black Brotherhood members were not the only things we did, of course. I paid close attention to Quell every time he case DIPPERS LITTLE TENT and, by the ninth day on the road, I had mastered the spell and was able to cast it at will. I also discovered that the spell had found it's way into my spell book, confirming to me that it was absolutely possible to learn spells by observation.

Tyler, Quell, and I bonded over games of Gamat every night. True to his word, Quell's instruction seemed to make both Tyler and I better players and, by the beginning of the second week of travel, we found ourselves giving as good as we were receiving when battling Quell's card. Near the end of the journey, both Tyler and I were even able to win a few rounds.

Then there was the sex…

Popping Tyler's cherry seemed to set off a spark in the boy that rapidly developed into a full-blown inferno of lust. Every single night, the boy spread his legs to Quell and I and the two of us took full advantage of his tight and eager hole. Tyler and I also took turns fucking Quell, the elf just as eager as the human to get his backside plowed. 

On the third night, as I was blowing Quell, Tyler slid behind me and whispered that he wanted to fuck me. I moaned and nodded, spreading my own legs and giving him ample access. To my surprise, the boy didn't enter me immediately. Instead, he spread my ass carefully and slid his tongue deep into my crack. I absolutely squealed as he began lapping at my puckered hole, the feeling incredibly addicting. The rimjob lasted a long time, to my delight, but it eventually ended with Tyler shoving his bloated cockhead into me.

There was no resistance. No pain. Instead, as the boy thrust in and out of me, I was overcome with the most fantastic feeling of pulsing pleasure and knew, in that moment, that fucking on Aurora was way different than fucking on Earth. Way different, and way better.

I inquired about anal sex with Quell the following day and, through some careful questions, learned that assholes always stayed tight and never were damaged by a hard fucking. They also were incredibly elastic, easily accommodating the largest pricks and never needing lubrication. Quell gave me some funny looks as he told me that every male secreted natural lubrication in and around his asshole and that there was never any need to add any other substance to make the mating easier. 

It made sense. Every night that I fucked Tyler, his asshole seemed virgin-tight but was easily penetrated. After speaking with Quell, I also discovered I could slip into Tyler without even needing to lubricate my cock; the boy's asshole becoming slippery the moment he began to get aroused. My own asshole responded the same way, I discovered, and I soon began to relish when one of the boys would giving me a hard fucking in the tent.

The trip ended two days after entering the Kaylor mountains, the huge stone gates of Molg Elharn only a mile or so away and the three of us eagerly talking about enjoying the amenities of the Dwarven fortress city. While not a huge city, Quell assured us that the fortress, which was nestled between two tall peaks, had plenty of opportunities for us to relax, recharge, and find odd jobs. With the outskirts of the fortress in sight, we were surprised when a man stepped out from behind a rocky outcropping. He was dressed, I realized, like a Black Brotherhood assassin. His demeanor, however, was neither reckless nor aggressive.

"Adventurers," he said calmly. "You have been quite uncooperative. I am displeased. So are my masters."

"You are a member of the Black Brotherhood?" Tyler asked, withdrawing his axe slowly.

"I am. First Dagger Cecil Maskee, at your service." The man bowed, though it was not a friendly gesture.

"Are you going to attack us, First Dagger?" Quell called. "Your men have not been able to best my companions yet."

The man sneered at the elf before turning his attention to us. "No. I am not going to attack you. I came, instead, to give you a warning. If you allow the elf to enter the dwarven fortress, the Black Brotherhood will consider it a transgression on the highest order. Slay him, adventurers, and I will reward you handsomely. If you do not, you will face the consequences."

"Fuck you," Tyler spit at the man.

"Tyler!" I said, shocked by the bad language. Though he said much more inappropriate things in the bedroom, such language on the road seemed… out of place.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Quell said, grinning at the small barbarian.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Do not say you haven't been warned." Slipping behind the rock, the man disappeared from view. Tyler and I charged, of course, dodging around the obstacle in order to pursue, and hopefully slay, the assassin. To our surprise, the man had disappeared.

"Transported away," Quell said, coming up behind us. "If I didn't say it before, I think I made the right choice asking you to be my companions on this trip." He smiled at us.

I patted the elf on the shoulder before the three of us grabbed the cart and headed into the stronghold of the dwarves.

 

………

 

As we began to pass the gates, the stone columns chiseled with the visages of dwarven warriors and kings and a gate guard waving us through, Tyler and I jumped in surprise as the light of leveling up flashed around us. Pulling up my UI, I realized that I was indeed now level 10.

"That was weird," Tyler said.

"Maybe we got experience for getting Quell into the city?" I responded.

"Cool," Tyler mused, his eyes darting about as we entered a small courtyard that served as the entryway into the fortress. Bushy bearded dwarves were everywhere; standing guard, dealing with pack animals, and working on the open-air forge that was tucked away in the corner of the stone plaza. They looked like the dwarves from the fantasy books on earth, all bearded, short of stature, and solid. Red hair was everywhere, as clear an indication as any that Clan Firewhiskers ruled the mountains.

"Over here," called Quell, the elf having escorted the cart over to a group of dwarves who appeared happy to see him. While he introduced us as his travel companions and bodyguards, he introduced the dwarves as representatives of the Dwarven leadership. Then, with a wide smile, he presented Tyler and I each three gold coins. 

"Tyler. Ian." He bowed. "It has been an absolute honor traveling with you. I should be here in Molg Elharn for the next several months as the trade negotiations transpire. Please feel free to reach out to me if you require anything that I can provide. I will be staying in the merchant's district, in the house of Bollar Firewhiskers."

"Aren't you worried about that guy from the Black Brotherhood?" Tyler asked. I nodded at the question.

"Oh no!" Quell responded, chuckling. "They can't reach me here."

"Those right bastards could try," one of the dwarves said, "but I know that they'd be cut down long before they could touch a hair on the elf's head!" The dwarves laughed, slapping each other on the back.

Pointing us in the direction of the merchant district, Quell said his farewell and left with the dwarves. Tyler and I shrugged before taking the reins of the horse and heading towards the merchants. Quell was a nice kid and I think we were both going to miss him.

A merchant bought all the crates of salted fish, absolutely delighted at the seafood. Another merchant bought all the loot we'd picked up over the past two weeks, with swords and armor and bows and knickknacks being hauled into his back room as his eyes glittered with greed. A third merchant bought the cart and the horse, once again relegating Tyler and I to travel by foot.

We made an absolute killing.

"You know," I said to the boy as we ate dinner at a small outdoor stand selling roasted boar shanks and cheese pies. "If we want to retire from adventuring, we could always set up a business bringing fish to this mountain. It's pretty lucrative." Tyler nodded, his face stuffed with a hearty cheese pie.

Swallowing a moment later, the boy responded, "Good to know, but I'm not done being a hero yet!" I nodded in agreement. "Ian," he started, "I'm looking at my UI and it doesn't look any different from when we were level 9. What do you think we gained at level 10?" 

Pulling up my own UI, I pondered the question. "I don't know," I said. "Maybe we didn't gain anything."

 

………

 

Finding a clean and respectable looking inn, Tyler and I checked in for the night, took a bath, and crawled into bed. Our first night without Quell, the two of us absolutely mauled each other sexually. We licked. We sucked. We teased. We giggled. Eventually, Tyler had his first climax as I tongued his sensitive butthole and teased his hard little nail. Then I came after a prolonged session fucking the lad, with the eager boy jerking himself off to a powerful orgasm during my enthusiastic pounding. We slept hard, unsure of what we would be doing the following day.

When we got downstairs, the innkeeper, a dwarf named Sallo, handed each of us a piece of paper as he served us our breakfast. Tyler and I exchanged glances, this having been the first time either of us had been given mail here in Aurora. "Both came for yah this morning," the dwarf said before working his way over to another customer.

Opening mine, I scanned the page. "Ian. I am Thorlius Spellweaver, Journeyman Mage and Arcane Caller. I write to you on behalf of the Runic Tower. I need to speak with you. Please bring this letter to Stoneshaper Joja at the wizard's spire in Molg Elharn. Thank you." I frowned. Who was Thorlius Spellweaver and why was he writing to me?

"This is weird," Tyler said, his face scrunched up as he read his own letter.

"How so?" I asked slowly, still puzzling out my message.

The boy looked at me and shrugged. "Take a look," he said, handing me his own paper.

Looking at it, I frowned as well. In nearly illegible script, it read: "I AT GATE NO GO IN DWARVES SAY SO YOU COME HERE TYLER WE TALK MOCHAK IRONFUR" 

Huh?

We finished breakfast, staring at the papers and wondering what this was about. Then, a flash of inspiration struck me. "Tyler!" I said, suddenly.

"What?" He looked at me curiously.

"I just thought of something." The boy raised his eyebrow. "We both just turned level 10. That's kind of a big deal, right? Double digits?"

"Ok…" the boy said, not understanding.

"My letter is written by a mage. Yours looks like it was written by someone… uneducated. Maybe a barbarian? What if these are quests for us? Like, for our class or something? That happened a lot in Land of Heroes and other games like it. You hit an important level and some NPC writes to you and starts you on a class specific quest."

"That… sounds good, I guess," Tyler said. "Maybe?" 

We finished breakfast and headed out the door, quickly finding the front gate. As we approached, a dwarf guard spotted us and waved us down. "One of yah be Tyler?" he asked, his gruff voice like gravel.

"Me," Tyler responded.

"There's a barbarian outside the gate ask'n for yah. We let him send in a message but we don't let orcs into Molg Elharn. Better go out ta see what he wants."

We nodded and slipped through the open gate, immediately seeing a huge orc sitting across the road. With light green skin and rather intimidating tusks, the orc was busily eating a huge haunch of meat. I noticed that he was nearly nude, wearing only a kilt of animal fur that contained a variety of small pouches. He didn't even have shoes! Laying next to him was a massive axe, the thing almost as big as I was and certainly heavier.

Looking up at us, he waved with one greasy hand before tearing off a chunk of the flesh. Tyler and I looked at each other, unsure what to do. We hadn't met a nice orc, though Quell had told us that some generally evil races had good individuals within it. We approached cautiously.

The orc didn't look at me. Instead, he gave a toothy grin at Tyler. "You is Tyler? You is barbarian?" His voice rumbled, a low base that almost seemed to shake the ground.

"I am," Tyler said, puffing out the chest. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. I was kind of impressed, actually.

"I is Mochak Ironfur. I is Great Claw of Bear Tribe. Wiseman of tribe have vision of you coming to dwarf mountain. Sent Mochak Ironfur to find you. Get you. Bring you to tribe. We go now?" While his speech was very rough, there was an earnestness to it that was hard to understate. His grin, looking somewhat alien on his green and scarred face, was endearing.

"Um… Why should I go to your tribe?" Tyler asked. Though he did not raise the question in a challenging manner, he still asked with steel in his voice. I nodded at Tyler. He was one impressive kid.

The orc pondered the question for a moment before rising to his feet. He was absolutely enormous, easily seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of pure muscle. His body seemed sculped, reminding me of a true bodybuilder, and I almost chuckled at the difference in size between he and Tyler. It was stunning to behold and I took a step backwards. Tyler did not. "You come with Mochak Ironfur to become true barbarian. Become part of Bear Tribe. Become master of wilderness. Warrior of legend. Great honor in Bear Tribe. Great heroes." His grin never waivered.

"So if we come with you, then I can become a stronger barbarian?" Tyler asked slowly.

The orc screwed up his face, glancing to me for the first time. His eyes widened, almost as if he didn't realize I was there. "No, tiny Tyler barbarian. You come. Wizard stay."

"Now wait a second," I said sternly, grasping Tyler's shoulder and raising my staff. "The hell I will stay. Where he goes, I go." There was no fucking way I was going to let Tyler go somewhere without me. Especially some barbarian tribe I knew nothing about.

The orc chuckled. "Wizard. Boy barbarian invited. You not. Simple. He choose. He come or he stay."

"I… but… Ian's my friend. I'm not going anywhere without him." He looked up at me, nodding. I nodded back.

"You invited. He not," the huge orc said again to Tyler, sitting back down on the ground. "Mochak Ironfur stay here for three moons. Then leave. You come find Mochak Ironfur if you want come to Bear Tribe. To become great barbarian. Not come forever. Only seven moons. Then Mochak bring you back here to dwarf home. You choose." He started back at the meat, ignoring us.

Tyler and I entered Molg Elharn without saying a word. It simply wasn't going to happen and I knew Tyler agreed with me.

 

………

 

We soon found ourselves standing in front of the wizard spire of Molg Elharn. It was not difficult to find, with many signs in the fortress city pointing the way. The entrance was a grand archway, leading into a worked stone hall filled with marble pillars. Tyler had been quiet as we traversed the town, no doubt stunned at the audacity of the orc outside the gate. To think that he would go off with that orc! Ridiculous. 

A dwarf in a long grey robe approached us as we entered, raising his hand in greeting. "Good day, heroes. What are yah about?"

"I'm looking for Stoneshaper Joja? I received a letter directing me to seek him out." I handed the dwarf the letter but he only glanced at it.

"O'course! Over there!" He pointed to another dwarf down the hall, the older dwarf's beard a thick grey with only light streaks of red. We approached, catching the dwarf's eye immediately.

"The name is Joja. Stoneshaper Joja. Can I help yah?" He was polite, sitting on the bench with an open book in his hand.

"I'm Ian. This note said I needed to speak with you?"

"Yes. Yes. Ian. A wizard, right? Thorlius Spellweaver wants to see you in the Runic Tower. You ready to go?"

"The Runic Tower?" I asked.

A look of confusion passed across the dwarfs wrinkled face before he smiled in understanding. A twinkle in his eye showed his sudden mirth. "Ah, I understand. You have not been adventuring long, have you young man?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry."

"Not to worry," the dwarf said, closing the book and putting it in his satchel. "The Runic Tower is a meeting place for wizards, a place where those who study the arcane arts can seek refuge and training."

"Do all wizards go to the Runic Tower?" I asked, intrigued. Sounded to me like this was some sort of class quest.

"Oh no, lad," the dwarf answered. "The Runic Tower is just the local wizard hall. There are others like it throughout Aurora. But it's the local one. Most wizards in the surrounding three hundred miles or so have been to the Runic Tower at least a couple of times. Great place to learn. But local. You ready to go? I'll transport you."

"Transport me?" I asked.

"That's why Thorlius Spellweaver sent you to me," he answered. "I handle most of the transportation spells from Molg Elharn to other places. So you want to go?"

I looked down at Tyler. The boy was nibbling on his bottom lip, lost in thought. I grinned. He was probably wondering what kind of challenges we would face at the Runic Tower. I turned to the old dwarf spellcaster. "I guess we are ready."

"Oh. Well that's a bit awkward. The boy can't go," the mage said, looking sheepish. "That's the rule, lad. Only wizards."

"You're kidding," I groaned. "Really?"

"Really. But you should only be gone for a week. I'm sure your barbarian friend has someplace he can go to train and learn. Right?"

Mother fucker. It was a class quest. Only, we were each supposed to go our own way. What had the orc said? That Tyler would be gone for seven moons? So… a week? I sighed. The universe wanted each of us to do this class specific quest line by ourselves. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!

I was about to decline when Tyler spoke up. "Ian," he said. I looked at him. He had puffed out his chest slightly and looked determined. Oh shit. It all clicked into place.

"No," I said.

"Yes," he countered.

"No way."

"I think we've got to."

"We don't. We can walk away right now."

"And maybe miss out on something important?"

"I'd rather that than something bad happen to you with me not there."

"And what makes you think something bad would happen to me? Has there been anything in our… time here in Aurora that has indicated something bad might happen to me?"

"Well…" Shit. The kid had a point. "No, but…"

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

I grabbed Tyler's shoulder and maneuvered him into a corner, away from the ears of the various wizards in the hall. The old wizard, Joja, grinned before reaching into his sack and pulling out his book. "Tyler," I began.

We argued for nearly an hour. I said it was too risky. Tyler said it was worth it. Then we decided to head back to the inn, as lunch was going to be soon. We argued during the walk. We argued during the meal. Eventually, Tyler told me I was being an idiot and he went up to the room, slamming the door in my face when I tried to follow.

I wandered around the town for a while, staying close to the inn. I shopped for a bit, not buying anything and trying to figure out the words necessary to convince the boy that splitting up was a bad idea. When I got back to the inn, I found Tyler sitting at the bar and drinking an ale. He didn't acknowledge me.

"You know, in every horror movie, things go to shit when the party splits up." I said it half joking. Tyler didn't respond. I ordered a beer and we sat in silence, the day slipping by.

We ate dinner early before Tyler informed me that he was going to go out and do some shopping. I told him he had better not go out to talk to the orc. He gave me a dirty look before storming out. By the time he crawled into bed that night, I had begun to worry that he had actually left. He didn't say a word to me before falling asleep.

The next morning was filled with a similar tension, though Tyler's anger had apparently dimmed down. He was civil to me as we got ready, which was a step in the right direction, but he seemed almost… sad.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Tyler," I practically pleaded. "I'm sorry but my mind is made up. It's simply too risky for us to leave each other." We were sitting at a table in the common room, eating a late breakfast.

He turned and looked at me, his face sad. "You know," he began, "this place isn't Earth. It's… different. Better. Here, there's… freedom. Adventure." He smiled gloomily. "When we first ended up here, I was really scared. Really really scared. But I learned, really fast, that there is nothing to fear. Mainly because you made me not be scared anymore. But also because of how different this place is. Remember what we've learned? That boys as young as seven go out and get jobs. That boys my age, like Quell or Nellie, are capable and independent and… respected. I like that. I really like that."

"You can be capable and independent and respected," I said quietly. "I respect you."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do, Ian. Remember when I went down the tunnel in the goblin cave and you spanked me afterwards? And you made me promise I would do what you wanted." I nodded. "That's not… respect. That’s… umm… that's forcing me to not be free. To be, like, a slave." I gave him a sour look. "Ok! Ok, not a slave exactly. But like a kid back on Earth. Here, boys younger than me make decisions for themselves. Here, I don't get that same right. It's kinda sinking in that, even though I'm surrounded by people who are free to do what they want, I'm… not."

I pondered what he had said for several minutes. My stomach was twisted in a knot as his words hit home. He was… right. I didn't respect him; not like I should. Since coming to Aurora a month ago, we had been through a lot of stuff. Never once did he demonstrate that he couldn't be trusted. Never once did he seem to make bad, childish decisions. Hell, I'd even allowed him to have sex. But I was worried. What if he went somewhere and something happened? What if some magic spell or bullshit put us hundreds, or thousands, of miles away?

"I'm just scared," I said finally. "I'm scared that something might happen that will separate us. I couldn't take it if I lost you." I looked away from him.

"Well," he said, thoughtfully, "you are a wizard. Do you think there is anything you could do to make sure I don't get lost?"

Shit…

………

After a brief discussion with Stoneshaper Joja, we found ourselves standing in front of Maker Foz Boulderbottom. The plump dwarf, his cheerful demeanor putting me at ease, answered my questions, proposed some solutions, and, after confirming he could do the work, took two gold and twenty silver from both Tyler and I with a suggestion that we come back the following morning. The rest of the day went smoothly, with Tyler and I wandering around the town and relaxing as best we could. That night, we were even able to screw around a bit.

The next morning, we found ourselves in Maker Boulderbottom's shop. "My customers!" he said as he came out of the back room. "Your order is done!"

Opening up a small box, he presented us each with a silver ring. Slipping them on, the crafter gave Tyler and I the proper incantations to make them work before walking us through a detailed explanation of our newest magical items.

"These two rings are known as Rings of Linking. They are, in fact, linked to each other. After saying the activation phrase, the rings disappear from your finger and become both invisible and ethereal. The reason for this security measure, of course, is so that no enemy can take the ring from you. If he can't see it, and he can't touch it, he can't steal it!" The dwarf laughed. "Give it a try!"

Both Tyler and I said the magic activation words and, much to our surprise, the rings disappeared. In fact, it felt like they were totally gone; being both invisible to the eye and losing all substance. In fact, had I not known I was wearing the ring, I would have no idea it existed.

"Perfect!" the mage said. "Now, don't tell anyone you have those rings on you. Only the most powerful magic users can detect them so, if you keep them secret, none should be the wiser. The next part is rather easy. Simply mutter the next incantation and close your eyes."

I did so and was shocked to see a picture form on the inside of my eyelids. It was of Tyler, sitting next to me in the office of the merchant. The detail was clear and, as I concentrated, I was able to move the image around my companion 360 degrees. I also had a slightly formed misty arrow pointing in his direction.

"As you can see, these rings allow you to view your companion. While you won't be able to speak, you can at least see each other and know that the other is safe. You can also tell which direction you would have to travel to find them, a useful tool if one of you ever finds yourself in need of rescuing. Now, when you are done viewing the other person, say the next incantation and the image disappears."

I did so and, when I closed my eyes again, I only saw darkness.

"Cool," said Tyler, looking excited.

We spent the next hour playing around with the rings, walking through the city and forming images of each other in our minds. Then we tracked each other down, using the directional arrow that helpfully pointed us towards the other. The mage had told us that these rings have no range limit, giving us the ability to be thousands of miles apart but still able to see that the other was safe.

With this tool in hand, I felt considerably better.

 

………

 

"You is ready?" Mochak Ironfur said to Tyler as we approached him later that day. The orc was in the same spot as before, sitting on his bottom and doodling in the dirt. He stood when we got near him, grinning broadly.

"I am ready," Tyler said. He absolutely shivered with anticipation. On the way out here, he had told me that he was very excited to have the opportunity to learn from other barbarians and that he couldn't wait to see what challenges he would face. I nodded along, still somewhat apprehensive but nonetheless willing to let him make this decision. "But you will bring me back in a week, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Seven moons! Good! Good!" Mochak gave a great burst of enthusiasm before sticking two fingers between his lips and blowing. A piercing whistle assaulted our ears for a moment and Mochak, his task complete, began to clap his hands excitedly. "You become great, little Tyler! Bear Tribe powerful barbarians. Learn much! Grow strong!"

A loud roar echoed in the distance and, within seconds, a huge grizzly bear came into view. The things was bigger than a car. Bigger than an SUV. It was impossibly big, a dire bear to be sure. It loped towards us at a trot and my eyes grew larger and larger.

"That Stinky. Friend of Mochak. Fight beside Mochak in many battles. Stinky very strong."

I was tempted to raise my staff as the thing got closer, a primal terror rising up in my gut as the vicious carnivore got closer and closer. Tyler seemed unaffected, standing with his back straight and his eyes forward. Soon, the bear reached us and Mochak headbutted it affectionately, the bear and orc growling at each other before the bear began to lick the giant barbarian's face the way a dog might greet it's owner. Then they began to wrestle, rolling around playfully as Tyler watched on in fascination and I looked on with incredulity. Finally, the two ceased their roughhousing and settled down.

"We go? Now?" Mochak asked Tyler. Tyler nodded.

"We go now." He said.

Mochak nodded and began packing up his few possessions, stuffing them into a huge sack that was tied underneath the bear's giant head. After everything was thrust into the sack, including his huge axe, the orc, to my great surprise, reached into his kilt and released whatever had been holding it up. The skirt fell to the ground, leaving the orc totally nude before us. Tyler and I both gasped, the massive orc ignoring our stares as he picked up the kilt and slid it into the sack. His green cock was as big as he was, a python hanging over a sack of nuts the size of oranges. 

"Naked. Tyler. Naked. To ride Stinky. Must be naked. Rude if not naked."

We stood still for several moments, trying to process what the orc was talking about. Apparently impatient, Mochak reached over and, rather gently, took Tyler's backpack and tossed it into the giant sack. Tyler's weapon followed. Then, as I watched, the orc's massive green hands quickly stripped Tyler's clothing off of the stunned lad until the boy was as naked as the orc. The clothing went into the bag.

Mochak gave Tyler an appraising look. "Nice. Hot. We have fun later. Now, we go. We ride."

Before Tyler or I could say anything, Mochak grasped the small boy around the waist and lifted him up onto Stinky's wide shoulders. Jumping up, the orc slipped a leg over the bear as well and the bear rose to it's full height. With Tyler's smooth pale body pressed back against the orc's green skin, and probably feeling the orc's massive cock resting against his ass, the boy suddenly came out of his trance and gave a grunt of surprise. The two nude figures, riding bareback on a bear nearly the size of an elephant, looked at me before the animal spun away and began to gallop down the path.

"I'll see you in a week!" yelled Tyler, looking back at me with a huge grin.

"In a week!" I yelled back, watching as they disappeared down the road. Fingering my ring finger, though, I knew I would be seeing Tyler well before the week was over. In fact, I was going to be checking on the boy every half hour until I was satisfied he was safe. Turning, I headed back into the dwarf stronghold.


	12. Chapter 12

The wooden doorway was closed, exotic carvings of arcane mysteries drawing my eye but barely peaking my interest. What lay beyond was my true concern and I was eager for the door to open.

After parting ways with Tyler, I had gone directly to Stoneshaper Joja who, to my surprise, had escorted me to a small magical circle carved into the stone floor of his study and told me to stand in the middle of it. I did as I was instructed and Stoneshaper Joja began to chant. I tried to follow the spell but it was too long and too fast. Before I even knew he was near the end, the dwarf stopped and my body blinked out of existence, appearing a heartbeat later in an airy tower filled with glass windows.

I gasped, surprised by the transportation spell. After collecting my wits, I looked up to discover a young man, perhaps a year or so younger than me, waiting patiently. He bowed, welcomed me to the Runic Tower, and asked me to follow him. I did so, impressed at the tower's fine furnishings and intricate architecture. He delivered me to the door in front of which I now stood and told me to wait for Thorlius Spellweaver to invite me in.

Closing my eyes, I used my Ring of Linking to check in on Tyler. The boy had a huge grin on his face, I noted, as he and Mochak gripped Stinky's coat while the bear practically flew through the forests below Molg Elharn. The bear was running with incredible speed, probably covering thirty or thirty-five miles an hour, and both boy and orc seemed to be enjoying the frantic pace.

The door before me creaked open and a voice told me to "Come in!" so I let the Ring of Linking's power fade and I stepped through the entrance. The room was well apportioned, with artwork on the walls, sculptures scattered throughout the workspace, and a warm little fire surrounded by comfortable couches. The windows looked out into a beautiful mountain vista, a river running below the snowcapped cliffs.

"Hello," said the old man sitting in a high-backed chair. Probably in his late seventies, the man wore long silver robes that matched the thin wisps of hair that circled his otherwise bald head. He directed me to a seat and I took it, studying the man as he studied me. "You are Ian?" he asked.

"I am. You are Master Spellweaver?" I asked cautiously. 

The man chuckled. "Journeyman Spellweaver, if you please. Haven't attained the rank of master and, if I was to be truthful, probably won't." I nodded. Looking at me with a critical eye, the man raised an eyebrow. "Do you know why I am a journeyman and not a master?" I shook my head. "It is because I am level thirty. I'd have to be much higher than my current level to be called a master."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked.

"You are relatively new to adventuring, yes?"

"Yes."

"That happens. That happens. Well, young man, you are here now. As Arcane Caller for the region, I regularly meet young men like yourselves who are about to leave the rank of Novice and be raised to the rank of Initiate. I know that you generally have lots of questions."

"Some…" I said, though I couldn't think of any specifically.

"Let me start from the beginning, then. When a wizard becomes level one, they gain the rank of Novice. The Novice rank stays with them until level ten. With me so far?" The man took a sip from a steaming teacup I hadn't noticed before.

"I think so."

"Good. At level ten, an Arcane Caller like myself will contact you. Have you done anything since turning level ten that you would expect to give you experience points?"

"Umm…" I pondered the question. "Not that I can think of, I guess."

"Then you didn't have the opportunity to notice that you can't gain any experience right now. You could go out and kill a dragon and you wouldn't gain even one experience point. Capped at level ten, you are, until you meet with me and go through training. Your training, of course, will be here at the Runic Tower. Once you go through the training, you will immediately level up to eleven and gain the title of initiate."

"I'm capped at level ten, right now?" I asked involuntarily, speaking more to myself than to the wizard before me.

"Yes. But don't you worry; the training is rather simple. There are few wizards who fail and are stuck at level ten. Most succeed, allowing them to reach level eleven without too much difficulty. Now, the rank of Initiate starts at eleven and ends at level twenty. Twenty-one to thirty is Journeyman. Thirty-one to Forty is Adept. Forty-one to Forty-nine is Master. And level fifty makes one a Grandmaster. As you may or may not know, it is impossible to gain any levels after fifty."

I nodded, taking in the information.

"Now, let me tell you about the next few days and the way this works…"

 

………

 

I stood on the top ramparts of Molg Elharn, the wind whipping my hair as I surveyed the broken landscape before me. I was level eleven, having completed my week of training with Thorlius Spellweaver and having been transported back to the dwarven fortress only an hour before. It was a unique week, with each day addressing a new topic for me to master.

The first day, the Arcane Caller brought me to the Runic Tower's supplier. An old man with a friendly smile, the supplier replaced all my gear with what Spellweaver called "proper Initiate equipment." It reminded me of when Land of Heroes released an expansion, with the new gear being introduced far exceeding the best gear from the previous instalment of the game. A new staff. New rings. New clothes. By the time we were finished, my stats had jumped through the roof. That took all day.

The second day saw me in the small forest outside the tower, wandering around aimlessly without any indication of the purpose of my trek. Spellweaver had told me that I would know the purpose of my nature walk eventually but, as the hours progressed, I started to think I may have been put out of the tower as a practical joke.

Then, just as dusk began to fall, a large colorful parrot flew down from a tree and, to my great amazement, settled on my shoulder. When it did, I felt a burst of powerful magic sweep through my body and I knew, without a doubt, that this beautiful creature was my new familiar. The Arcane Caller confirmed said feelings with me when I returned to the tower, congratulating me on being picked by the gorgeous bird.

Day three saw me in the forest again, paired with a young woman named Magina who had introduced herself as the tower's expert naturalist. Over the course of the day, the soft spoken academic taught me about collecting plants, herbs, minerals, and wildlife in order to fuel alchemical processes.

I didn’t see the sun on day four, finding myself in a windowless room with Journeyman Tillnack the alchemist. Over the course of the day, he taught me the basics of crafting potions which could be used for a variety of powerful effects.

While I would have laughed if someone would have suggested that I could "learn" the Naturalist and Alchemical professions in one day, I discovered, to my delight, that I woke up on the morning of day four and day five with immense practical knowledge on those particular subjects. Journeyman Spellweaver told me, when I asked, that I was now proficient in both Alchemy and Naturalism and could collected a wide range of ingredient to make a wide range of powerful concoctions.

I learned, and then practiced, almost fourteen offensive spells on day five. Day six saw me tackling eighteen defensive spells. Day seven, interestingly enough, provided me with twenty-two utility spells which, while not offensive or defensive, could make adventuring considerably easier.

As my parrot, whom I had named Shasta, glided along the winds, I paced the ramparts and watched for Tyler. The boy had been busy throughout the week as well, with me checking in regularly to see that he was safe. He had been, the small human boy apparently getting along well with the orc tribe under whom he was apprenticing. In fact, as I lay in bed on the evening of the fourth night, I had used the Ring of Linking, which I had been allowed to keep (because I didn't mention to anyone that I had it in my possession), to look in on the boy only to discover he and about eight orcish youths were having a free-for-all orgy. Immediately hard, I had jacked off eagerly as I watched the hot action. Tyler fucked, sucked, and rimmed with the best of them, giving as good as he got while eight green and one pale cock erupted repeatedly over the next hour.

I knew this morning that Tyler was on his way back, my Ring of Linking showing he and Mochak riding through the forest towards the Kaylor mountains. To my surprise, though, Mochak rode back on Stinky while Tyler rode back on another bear, the beast smaller than Stinky but no less imposing. Looking at the position of the sun and deciding to check in on the boy, for it was nearly noon, I groaned as I discovered that he and his orc mentor had stopped for a brief bit of play.

Finding a secluded bench, I sat in the shade and slipped my hand into my pants as I watched Tyler take much of Mochak's massive cock into his mouth while the huge warrior's snakelike tongue drilled the boy's puffy pink asshole.

I came shortly thereafter.

 

………

 

"Ian!" Tyler yelled as he crashed into me, the boy finding my arms easily as I whirled him up and around.

"It's so good to see you," I said, choked up slightly. The boy and his bear had come through the gate only a few moments ago, Mochak apparently deciding not to escort the boy all the way into the dwarven fortress. The sun was setting, an orange glow covering the stone that surrounded us. "Did you have a good time?" I asked, putting the boy down and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah! I learned a ton!" He responded, taking a step back to rest his arm on the bear that stood next to him. "This is Bob, my bear!"

"Bob?" I asked, laughing.

"Bob." He said, nodding with a grin.

As we turned toward the inn where we would be staying, Tyler gave be a very brief overview of his week. He, too, had been given totally new gear and the new look flattered him. A small loin-cloth similar to the one he had started off with, the only other clothing the boy wore was a pair of leather hide boots and a grey cloak made out of some animal's pelt. He looked dashing and I couldn't help but anticipate getting him back into our room. Instead of a large axe, the boy had two small hand axes hanging from his belt and, when I enquired, he told me that he would be duel-wielding those wicked sharp blades from now on.

He also told me that he had learned several powers inherent to barbarians, including Natural Knowledge, Beast Sense, Aspect of the Bear, and Aspect of the Eagle. Before I could ask him what those did, the excited boy informed me that he had also been taught how to skin an animal and that his cloak was the result of passing his first skinning test. I was impressed, telling him the cloak looked wonderful.

"I'll make you one," he said, "once we find an appropriate pelt."

"Sounds good," I said, my heart filling with joy as we walked. Before I knew it, the boy had slipped his hand into mine.

"I really missed you," he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I missed you too," I responded. We smiled at each other and entered the inn.

The innkeeper was gracious and allowed Bob to sleep in the barn. We ate a hearty meal, cleaned ourselves in the bathing room, and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Then we fucked like rabbits, me blowing two loads into the boy and him cumming three times over the course of the following two hours.

The next morning, we left the inn in high spirits and with wanderlust in our hearts. We were both level eleven and there was still so much to do. Our hands found each other as we exited the gate of the dwarven fortress, the world before us filled with quests for able bodied heroes. 

"So, you ready to continue our adventure?" I asked, looking down at the boy.

He grinned at me and squeezed me hand. "Absolutely."


	13. Chapter 13

"Maybe we should have just headed south," I muttered, my chest burning as I huffed and puffed along behind my untroubled companion. The hike was taking a lot out of me. Tyler, who was several yards ahead, looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"This isn't that bad, Ian. I told you I'd get us through the mountains."

Looking at the boy, I stuck out my tongue before heaving myself up onto the next rock face. We had left Molg Elharn two weeks earlier, having decided to head further east into the Kaylor mountains instead of taking the well-worn roads that led north and south from the dwarven fortress. Our rationale at the time was that, since the Hero Hall in Molg Elharn had not had any quests available for us and we had spent the two weeks prior to our training walking along an easy road, why not pick a direction and adventure into the wilds? It was a decision I had come to regret, though Tyler seemed to be enjoying himself.

I glared at the little barbarian. The twelve-year-old was skipping from rock to rock and ledge to ledge, with no trouble and seemingly no exertion. His bear, Bob, was following him like a happy puppy, the two of them clearly treating the journey like a walk in the park. As a magic user, I didn't have that luxury and felt completely exhausted despite it only being around noon. "Wait!" I called, falling onto my butt. "No more! I need a break!"

Tyler was by my side in a moment, the boy not even sweating! "You ok?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut up," I responded.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked, his grin widening even more.

"I want to eat lunch," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"And you're sure you don't have any spells that could, you know, help you?"

"No. Believe me, I've checked."

"Don't you have Feather Fall?"

"Yeah, but we keep climbing. We aren't exactly going downwards. If we were descending, I could use it."

The boy grinned even more and I gave him a dirty look. "So," he began slowly, "if that ledge over there is like, the peak or something, then you might be able to just float down out of these mountains?"

"Don't fuck with me, Tyler," I warned, though I was grinning a bit myself.

He shrugged, sitting down to dig in his pack for some provisions. I closed my eyes, sending my thoughts into Shasta and ordering the bird to fly up to the ledge that Tyler had indicated to look around. The bird did as I asked and, viewing through his eyes, I saw, to my astonishment, that the ledge really was overlooking the descending backside of the Kaylor mountains. Over the past few days, I had not bothered to use my familiar to scout since I trusted Tyler to pick the best path. However, had I known we were this close to the peak, I would certainly have approached this morning's hike with more enthusiasm!

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"Told you," Tyler said, his mouth full of bread.

We ate a fast lunch, with Tyler and I laughing and joking about what new adventures we would find. "Maybe we will fight a dragon," he said, eyes glittering.

"I hope not," I said. "I'd bet dragons are way too tough for us to take."

"Maybe," he responded. "It could still be fun, though."

After packing up, the two of us climbed up to the ledge and gazed out over the Kaylor mountains. We were high up, I could tell, and it did appear that the remaining journey would be much more downhill than uphill. A quick feather fall would let me keep up with the boy and his bear as we headed further east and into the forests that lay beyond. I sighed.

"What's that?" Tyler asked and I looked over to where the boy was pointing. Several hundred meters away, down a very steep slope and quite isolated from any available path, was a rocky outcropping that had what appeared to be a stone archway built into the mountainside. Darkness lay beyond, the blackness thick despite the blazing sun overhead.

"A doorway or something," I said, shielding my eyes. "Hard to get to, though."

"We should take a look."

I grunted. "Yeah, we should. Any idea on how to get to it?"

After a few minutes of planning, I cast FEATHER FALL on Tyler and myself and we climbed carefully onto an exposed ridge that might allow us to jump, then float, down to the doorway. Tyler went first, letting out a loud whoop of joy as he floated rapidly to the targeted outcropping. I went next, landing just beside the boy who was peering into the hidden entrance.

"You think Bob will be alright waiting for us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bob's too big to fit in here. We'll get him when we leave."

 

………

 

Having cast Light on Tyler's weapons, the two of us, with the boy in front, slipped inside the exposed doorway and found ourselves in a tight but definitely navigable hallway. The path sloped downward slightly, with the stone on either side clearly having been worked by humanoid hands.

"A dungeon," I whispered.

"Cool," Tyler whispered back.

We proceeded forward, taking our time and careful to look for traps. I discovered some Highmountain Moss clinging to several cracks in the stone and carefully harvested it, the herb appearing in my greater backpack on top of the various other herbs I had collected over the previous few days. My greater backpack had been part of the new gear I had received when training and it was certainly useful; three times as much inventory room as my original backpack along with a considerable reduction in inventory weight.

Pulling up my UI, I mentally opened my inventory tab and looked at everything I was carrying. Besides the normal gear and trail rations, I also held a variety of herbs, some minerals I had been able to mine with my small mining pick, and my portable alchemy kit. Pretty soon, I knew, I would need to brew some potions as I was rapidly acquiring many of the components I would need for some simple health and mana solutions.

The corridor opened up, then, to a stone room filled with rotting wooden crates and several rusty weapon's racks. Two Skeletons stood next to the other door, their bodies beginning to move as we approached.

Before I could utter a spell, Tyler dashed forward and swung at one of the Skeletons with one of his axes, taking the creature just below the neck and shattering it. The other Skeleton swung it's rusty iron mace at the boy but he dodged, jumping up as the metal passed over his head and countering with a heavy downward chop of his other axe. It crushed the enemy's skull, the bones crumpling to the ground without much sound.

I blinked. Tyler had told me that he had received the Aspect of the Eagle while at his training, the skill giving him uncanny speed, but this was the first time I had seen him use it in battle. His speed was incredible, the boy finishing the two skeletons with perfect ease. "Good job," I said, impressed.

"Thanks." Tyler grinned at me. 

The next corridor led to a second room, bigger than the first and containing five Skeletons and one Skeletal Warrior. With a nod, Tyler and I rushed in and attacked.

I muttered GRAVITY WELL at the first Skeleton and the creature, overcome with sudden force, crashed into the ground and broke apart. Turning to the Skeleton that was running at me, I cast LIGHTENING at it and fired off a bolt of powerful energy that flung the creature into the opposite wall, shattering its bones and ending its existence.

Tyler, meanwhile, had rushed the Skeletal Warrior and, despite being considerably shorter, had practically bulldozed the large enemy over. His axes, which were the only source of light, whipped up and down as they tore into the bones of the flailing enemy.

A loud TWANG filled the room and I heard Tyler yelp as he was hit by an arrow from one of the archers, the enemy not getting a chance to fire a second shot as my Firebolt took it in the chest. I yelled MAGIC ARMOR loud enough for Tyler to hear and the boy, now encased in a protective barrier, leapt up and charged the remaining two enemies. He made quick work of them.

Coming over, the boy and I fist bumped before surveying the remains of the battle. Checking my inventory, I saw that I had gained some coins and a rusty bow but little else. We spent the next hour clearing a dozen more rooms, defeating Skeletons, several Skeletal Warriors, and even a Skeletal Knight.

After killing the armored skeleton, Tyler looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You know, with my Aspect of the Bear, I'm resistant to a lot of physical damage. You should consider casting more offensive magic instead of defensive spells on me every time I get hit. I appreciate the help, but I really think I'm fine."

I thought back to the previous few battles and shrugged. I had cast Magic Armor on him every time he had taken damage. "Sorry. Reflex I guess."

"It's ok. If we fight something big, I'll take any spell you want to give me. But these things are all level seven and eight and this is not exactly a difficult dungeon. I haven't even had to Rage down here. And…" he giggled, "I kind of like watching you cast fireballs and lightning and stuff. You look pretty badass when you do."

I grinned.

We cleared out a couple more rooms before we came to the end of the dungeon. It was a circular room, with the only entrance and exit being the one we stood in. A robed figure hovered a foot off the ground in the center of the large space, it's skeletal appendages indicating it was undead and it's levitation suggesting it was a caster of some sort.

We both checked our UI's and saw that the creature, a Skeletal Mage, was level twelve, a rather large departure from the other undead inhabiting this place. With that knowledge, Tyler allowed me to cast Magic Armor, Haste, and Resistance on him before we attacked. Our plan was simple: he would charge the creature while I nuked it from a distance.

On the count of three, the two of us charged forward and attacked, with me firing Lightening at the creature and Tyler closing the distance between he and the enemy in a heartbeat before slashing with both of his axes. The Skeletal Mage responded when we entered, hurling a nasty looking greenish fire at me before several floating bones spun up around it and attacked Tyler. I dodged to the right, circling the room and preparing to fire another spell at the creature. Tyler jumped back and forth, destroying the bones as they attacked and attempting to get through the Mage's defenses.

As I was about to hurl my own Firebolt at the creature, my foot stepped on what I thought was solid ground but, to my amazement, was an illusion. As I tumbled forward, into the hidden darkness below, the last thing I as was Tyler scoring a hit across the undead's chest.

 

………

 

I woke up some time later, my mind quickly snapping to full alertness. I was in a dimly lit room, the stone walls similar to those in the dungeon Tyler and I had been exploring. I was restrained, my body lying in a reclined position with bleach-white bone wrapped around my arms and chest. My knees had been pulled toward my head, bone holding my legs open and exposing my asshole to the room. I was trapped, my nudity obvious as I felt a cool breeze slide across my puckered hole. "What the hell?" I said, to no one in particular.

Then, to my horror, I saw that I was not alone. A Skeletal Mage floated in the center, not looking at me or reacting in any way. As I scanned around, I saw the symbol for two-thirds carved above the sole entrance to the room. Was I on the second level, then? Glancing left and right, I saw my gear folded neatly nearby.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I saw a skeletal hand rise up from the pile of bones that apparently was acting as my prison. In the skeletal hand was a long bone, it's smooth polished surface gleaming slick in the little light of the room. It was phallic shaped, thick and with a flared head. "Oh shit…" I said, suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to have the bone dildo up my ass. "Oh shit!" I grunted, as the bone dildo was pressed against my hole.

"Fuck!!!" I squealed as the hand plunged the bone deep into my quivering anus, the slick tool finding no resistance and immediately filling me completely. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh SHIT!" It began to pound me vigorously, the thick bone hitting all the right spots within me and sending me to the moon. The flared head, apparently angled perfectly, sawed aggressively across my helpless prostate and I saw sparks.

Before I knew it, my cock, which had immediately become rock hard, shuddered violently and I came, spurt after spurt hitting me in the chest and face as I climaxed all over myself from the frantic anal pounding I was receiving. "Yes! YES!" I cried, wanting to give myself wholeheartedly to the pleasure.

The bone dildo didn't stop with my orgasm, though, and continued to fuck me with vigor and purpose. Though my climax began to melt away, I felt, deep in my gut, a sort of calm acceptance come over me as I floated on a cloud of the soft pleasure being generated from my steady plundering. It was a constant pleasure, my whole body tingling in enjoyment as my cock leaked a steady stream of cum.

I wasn't sure how long my state of bliss lasted, with my mind so unfocused. I did notice, sometime later, that the soft pleasure emanating from my manpussy had taken a distinctly sharper feeling and, with that realization, I felt a new orgasm building. "Yessss!" I moaned, feeling the pounding ratchet up in speed and intensity. "Oh fuck me!" I screamed, my body on fire. I came, then, dumping a massive load across my face and chest as climax number two crushed my senses.

Time had no meaning. Existence became continual pleasure punctuated by sharp overwhelming orgasms that purged me of any other thoughts. I didn't even notice the sounds of battle around me, so lost in my own gratification.

Then, to my great horror, the dildo fucking me left my eager cunt and clattered to the floor, my body heaving as my latest orgasm softly dissipated. My eyes found focus and I looked around the room, not seeing anything.

Minutes passed and my mind returned to normal, my brain providing me with the spell Life Unchained which, when cast, sent out a burst of force from my body meant to break any low-level bindings holding me in place. The bones around me shattered when I cast the spell and I found myself able to stand. I was absolutely covered in cum.

"CREATE WATER" I muttered, casting the spell directly over me as I let the cool liquid rain down upon me and clean my body of my drying spunk. After four casts, I felt clean. Before donning my armor and equipping my things, I scanned the room once to ensure nothing could attack me while I was preoccupied. I saw nothing, save for the broken corpse of a Skeletal Mage and a hole in the ground filled with unnatural darkness. 

My mind made several connections then I used my Ring of Linking to focus in on Tyler. Though I had just had an undeterminable number of climaxes, I felt my cock stiffen at the sight the Ring of Linking conjured in my mind. I saw Tyler, his nude body situated in a similar condition as mine was only minutes before, struggling against the bony restraints that kept his legs spread open wide. As I watched, his eyes glazed over and a skeletal hand, holding a bone dildo I easily recognized, slithered up between his outstretched legs and thrust the sex toy deep into his tiny boycunt. Over the next two minutes, the bone white dildo pounded him senseless until he was overwhelmed with a powerful boycum. Stroking myself, I watched lustily as his cock throbbed uncontrollably before shooting his watery load all over himself while he thrashed about. I came a moment later, my seed splattering on the stone floor.

 

Ending our link, I rearmed myself, gathered my gear, and searched the area. I was unsurprised when I found a small set of stairs nearly hidden in the rock which led me to the third floor of the dungeon. Immediately, I was confronted by a lone Skeleton.

I made quick work of my enemy, as well as the following ten that I fought in the various rooms I explored. Eventually, I heard the distant moaning of my miniature companion and knew I was getting close. Two more Skeletons tried to block my way, but I defeated them easily, my mind only partially focused on Tyler's screams of "Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me!"

Soon, I found myself standing just beyond the room that held Tyler, who was clearly cumming his brains out, and the floating Skeletal Mage. Checking my UI, I waited a moment until my mana was full before casting a variety of defensive wards on myself. It was time to rescue my boy.

I stepped into the room and fired Firebolt at the undead magic user, knowing that the spell was one of my highest damage dealers and hoping to overwhelm the creature quickly. It's shield absorbed much of the blast, though, and I quickly had to follow up my strike with Lightening. Then I cast Gravity Well, Arcane Blast, and Summon Weak Fire Elemental.

The mage launched several spells at me, though my own Resist Magic, Magic Shield, and Magic Armor took the brunt of that damage. It was a classic wizards duel, I thought, with both sides hurling spells at each other and waiting to see whose defenses would fail or who would run out of mana. I won, though, because my third Firebolt met no resistance as it crashed into the floating undead. The creature fell to the floor, stumbling and trying to cast something. I didn't let it, following up with a Gravity Well that crushed the bones of my enemy into a fine powder.

I gave a loud whoop of success but was drowned out by Tyler's cry of "I'm CUMMING!!!!" which echoed loudly off the walls. I looked above the entrance and saw they symbols for three-thirds, suspecting that this was the final part of the dungeon. My suspicion was confirmed a moment later when a large golden chest materialized at the back of the room.

Walking over, I saw that Tyler's bone prison was quickly losing it's magic as the bone dildo clattered to the floor and the skeletal hand fell limply next to it. Tyler's hole, which was pink and puffy, twitched as the boy's climax died down and I watched, my own cock semi-stiff, as the light of intelligence came back into his eyes.

"Holy fuck," he said, when his brain cleared the lusty fog of his predicament.

………

We sat on the ledge outside the dungeon, looking over the vista before us as Bob grunted at us from several meters away. We were eating an earlier dinner, both of us gathering our strength for the decent out of the mountains. With my Feather Fall, it was going to be quite easy and much faster.

"So that's when I checked my Ring of Linking," Tyler was saying, "And saw that skeleton dildo fucking you. It was so hot!" He laughed and I did as well.

"So what did you do, then?" I asked.

The boy blushed. "Well, so…"

"You jerked off, didn't you?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. But then I came and rescued you!"

"And then you fell into the trap and got captured yourself!" I pointed out.

"Whatever!"

I laughed. Then he did. With that, I put my arm around him and grinned. "Well, for the record, I jerked off when I when I first saw you through the ring. Came all over the ground!"

We both laughed again. Being captured had been an interesting experience. As we compared notes, we both agreed that our whole world devolved into the pleasure we were feeling and nothing else mattered so long as we were engaged in sex. "Maybe we should get captured more often," Tyler said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe." I said. "But I'd kinda like to not be at the mercy of our captors."

"Yeah," he said. "You're right."

"So," I said, changing the topic, "What do you think of the loot?" We had received a variety of rusty weapons and armor as we had scoured the dungeon, several small chests providing both coins and odds and ends. The real interesting thing was the golden chest, which contained a magical map. Having cast Identify on the map, I learned that it was a Map of Wanderer and was an awesome find.

"The map is pretty cool," he said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a huge help." Reaching into my pack and toggling my inventory screen, I pulled out the map and unrolled it for both Tyler and I to look.

The map showed the Sleepy Vale, the Vacostra Highlands, and the Kaylor Mountains in exquisite color and detail. Across the map, dozens of small markings indicated hamlets, villages, and towns throughout the three regions. Roads were visible. Trails too. We recognized locations where we had visited, with Molg Elharn, Morgana's Bay, Goldenshield, Bonnie Hill, and Peaceford easy to find. There were many other locations listed, however, and I knew that Tyler and I had never passed through many of them.

"Why are some of the areas grey and foggy?" Tyler asked, indicating other portions of the map that showed demonstrable borders but little else. Those areas, clouded under a smoky mist that was clearly magic, only gave us a rough idea of what lay beyond the bright colors of the three zones in which we had traveled.

"My guess," I responded, "is that this map treats Aurora like the world map in Land of Heroes treated that world. Everything is divided up into zones. Those zones may be based on geography, like the Highlands, or political in nature. Look here," I said, pointing to three grey zones that bordered the Valcostra Highlands. "These three here are the kingdoms that Quell told us about, if I had to guess. Since we never entered their borders, we know little about them. Had we done so, I bet the map would show them just like it shows everywhere else we have been."

"And this area?" Tyler said, pointing to the east of the Kaylor Mountains and the region into which we were now headed. "It's grey."

"I bet, when we leave the mountains, it will be filled in." I said. He nodded.

"This is the cool part, though." Tyler responded, pointing to the little blinking dot that showed our current location. "Like GPS."

"Useful," I said. "Really useful." 

Taking my hand and gently pressing against the paper, I fiddled with it for a few moments before I was able to shrink the local area down to just a small portion of the map and Tyler and I muttered in awe. Zooming out even farther, we were now able to see the entire continent. It was huge. Manipulating the map again, I zoomed as far as I could and heard Tyler whisper "Wow."

"Yeah," I said, seeing that our continent was one of many huge land masses. This world, Aurora, was massive.

Rolling up the map, I put it back in my inventory and looked at the boy. "So, ready to get out of these mountains?"


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving the Kaylor mountains turned out to be relatively easy, with my Feather Fall letting us float from rock to rock as we gently drifted closer to the forest below the mountains. The eastern side of the Kaylor range ended in dramatic drops and sheer cliffs, suggesting that it would be exponentially more difficult to climb them from this side than from the side we utilized to reach Molg Elharn.

As we touched down in the dense forest, filled with thick green trees and fast running creeks, Tyler and I marveled at the landscape around us. It was more rugged then the Sleepy Vale, we could tell immediately, and cooler than the peaks of the Kaylor range had been. The air felt fresher, though that had to have been my imagination. Bob let out a grunt of approval and began sniffing about.

Pulling out the Map of the Wanderer, I held the magic trinket up to the light and both Tyler and I studied it for a moment. This side of the Kaylor range had transformed from the greyish outline it had been prior to landing into a lush green area I estimated was about twice the size of the Valcostra Hinterlands. "Crasson Principality," I said, reading the label. "Looks like we are in claimed territory."

Tyler nodded. The map showed multiple cities and hamlets scattered about, with another symbol indicating a capital city. That city was called Nostringham and I estimated it was probably two days away. The forest we were in, called the Greenwood, hugged the mountain range to the west and Nostringham, and various farm lands, to the east. Pointing at the city, Tyler nodded his approval and we began to head north east. It was still mid-morning, the heat of the day not yet beating down on us, and Tyler and I talked as we walked.

"So what do you think Nostringham is like?" he asked. "Or the Crasson Principality?"

"No idea," I responded. "But I bet this kingdom doesn't do much business with Molg Elharn. Look," I said, pointing behind us. Tyler turned, whistling a bit. The Kaylor Mountains really ended in sheer cliffs on this side and, from our vantage point, I could see no way to scale them.

"Guess we're not going back that way, huh?" the boy said.

"Guess not."

We found a road the following day, the map indicating that the road ended in the middle of the forest farther west but leading directly to Nostringham if one followed it east. No sooner had we made the road, however, then Tyler put his hand up.

"Horses are coming," he said, pointing in the direction of Nostringham.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My Beast Sense ability. Let's me know when animals are nearby." I'd forgotten that new skill of his, as the mountain range had been home to few large animals. Concentrating on Shasta, I peered through my familiar's eyes as he flew above the road and saw that, almost a mile away, a group of three men on horseback were steadily approaching. They were armed but appeared unconcerned about the forest around them.

Relaying my observations, Tyler and I decided to wait for the riders to approach. They appeared around a bend moments later, waving at us as they got nearer.

"Hello travelers," the lead man said, reigning his horse up to us before commanding the animal to stop. His fellows followed suit, none of the men making any hostile motions.

"And to you, friend." I bowed slightly. "We are in the Crasson Principality, yes?"

"You are, Goodman. The western most part, for sure, but still well within King Hansolms realm. You are Heroes?"

"We are," Tyler said. "New to the area."

"Well met, then. Perhaps I could interest you in an opportunity to make some coin?"

I smiled. "Sounds good. What do you need?"

"Farther down this road is an old and ancient stone cairn. Powerful magic, it used to hold, or so the stories say. Maybe a year ago, a vicious tribe of Trolls settled around the cairn. Brutes, for sure, and a bane on the good people of King Hansolm's peaceful land. The King allowed them to temporarily settle there, though, so long as they paid a monthly tribute. We have been sent to collect."

I glanced at Tyler. After the man mentioned the band of Trolls, I sort of expected the quest to involve killing them. But collecting taxes? Odd.

"And how much do they owe?" Tyler asked, catching my eye.

"Seven gold. Are you interested in taking on this task?"

"Sure," I said. The man grinned, and his friends let out a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful! Bring the gold to Commander Jessum in Nostringham and he will certainly give you the bounty he would have given us had we performed this task."

"Why are you offering the quest to us?" I asked carefully.

The man laughed. "We didn't volunteer for this assignment. It was… punishment for a barfight that may or may not have gotten out of control. We didn't really want to have to come out to collect the tribute but it had to be done."

"The trolls won't attack us?" Tyler asked.

The man shook his head. "No, they wouldn't dare. If they did, the army would come out and crush them."

After exchanging a few final pleasantries, the men departed, and Tyler and I looked west. "Weird," I said.

"I thought so too." He responded.

"I want to see what the quest log says about this quest. Hold up," I said fishing out the quest log that Pat had given to us back in Goldenshield. We hadn't used it much, truth be told, because we had never had many active quests at one time that required organized tracking. However, I had glanced at the log several times over the past two months and was aware that it generally did a good job of outlining what our goals were. The book had been blank when I had checked it five days earlier, Tyler and I adventuring east without having accepted any quests in Molg Elharn. 

"Tyler," I said, after looking over the first page. "You need to see this."

 

………

 

Tyler and I sat on the edge of the road, looking over the only entry in the quest log. The content was a bit unusual.

"You have been tasked with acquiring seven gold from the T'amak Troll Tribe in the Crasson Principality. This quest is a WORLD QUEST, a unique opportunity for you to influence Aurora in a permanent manner. Both completing and failing to complete this quest will greatly alter the status quo so be aware that your actions will have indelible consequences."

"What do you think it means?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure." I responded. "Since we got here, Aurora has felt a lot like an MMORPG. But those kinds of games are static, with the player not really making any changes to the environment."

"Kill a boar, another respawns?" Tyler suggested.

"Exactly. And remember Pip? Back in Goldenshield? He was captured by orcs lots of times. And his brother before that. Over and over again."

Tyler bit his lip. "Same with the hunter and his son being captured by the goblins."

"Right," I said. "I've sort of concluded that this world is semi-static, with changes still happening but not as dramatically or quickly as they would in the real world. Like, Pip took over for his brother who inherited the family farm. It's a change, despite Pip saying his older brother had been captured by those orcs dozens of times when he was younger. People grow old and their roles change."

"That's kinda confusing," Tyler said.

"Yeah, it is. But this," I pointed to the quest log, "feels more like the kind of quest you'd get in a straight RPG. Do X or do Y. Both will have consequences to the story."

"So does that mean the MMORPG type quests are gone?"

I pondered the question. "I doubt it. Maybe this world has a mix of static and non-static opportunities. We should keep that in mind and see if we spot any patterns." Tyler nodded and we stood. "Well, I guess we need to see some trolls about some gold."

I slept fitfully that night, my mind pondering the world quest that we had received and it's relationship to the other kinds of quests we had previously taken on. Aurora seemed governed by rules but I was hesitant to try and articulate them all. Deciding I would start keeping track of the types of experiences we had in hopes of learning to predict future challenges, I finally fell asleep.

After bathing in a nearby pond the next morning, Tyler and I set off to meet the trolls and eventually found ourselves approaching a small makeshift village surrounding a large cylindrical stone that rose thirty to forty feet into the air. Even at a distance, I could see that the stone had a huge hole in the middle that would easily allow someone to walk through it. The whole thing looked like the stone portals from Land of Heroes. Interesting…

As we got closer, Tyler and I exchanged looks of confusion. This village was not what we expected. Only two Troll Warriors stood guard, as far as we could tell, and the tents and yurts seemed rather ramshackle. There were dozens of trolls wandering about, tending fires and cutting logs and patching roofs. Children played between the small buildings. None seemed particularly threatening.

The Troll Warriors waved as we got close, their eyes flashing towards Bob but otherwise showing no concern at our appearance. Contrary to what was expected, they did not challenge us or issue dire threats. Instead, they nodded to us when we were within ten feet and one asked in a calm and vaguely Jamaican accent, "Are ya here to collect for the King?"

We stopped. "Um… Yes," Tyler said. "We are Heroes and were given this task yesterday."

"Ah! Heroes! Be welcome in our village, then!" said the other guard. "Let me take ya to the Wise One." He turned, then, and began to walk deeper into the camp. Tyler glanced at me and I shrugged. We followed.

The camp was pretty large, I discovered, but we rapidly made our way towards the center where a small log hut was built along the giant stone. The trolls looked up at us as we past, many giving us friendly nods. They were an interesting looking people; the first trolls we had seen in Aurora.

Humanoid, their skin was a deep grey that reminded me of a river rock you might find in the Colorado Rockies and all had long dark hair that was pulled up into ponytails. Their bodies were tall and thin, almost to the point of being gangly, but many seemed to be squatting where they worked and I noticed that their elbows and knees looked unusually knobby. Their faces contained very prominent noses and small tusks that peaked out of mouths filled with sharp teeth. Beastly, for sure, but not monstrous.

There was also a great deal of nudity, with most trolls entirely naked. All of the children I could see were nude, their curious eyes tracking Tyler and I as we followed the guard. It was then that I realized that none appeared female, with every troll I could see clearly endowed with a male member. Was this a hunting party? Where, I wondered, were the females?

An old troll, with a bald head and a long grey robe, stepped out of the wooden building we were approaching and gave a toothy smile. "Welcome, adventurers, to Clan T'amak! We honor ya with well wishes and open hearts."

"Thank you," I said, bowing formally. Tyler followed suit. "I am Ian. This is Tyler. We came from over the mountains."

He nodded, patting the guard on the back before motioning us over to an outdoor table. "I am Ju'mak, Wise One of da tribe. I speak for Chief Nona, my brother's son who is out hunting now. Please, join me for a meal." With that, several trolls approached and placed two loaves of bread, a pot filled with what appeared to be jam, a small round of greenish blue cheese, and a pitcher filled with water. "You are here to collect the money we owe da king of dis land?" he asked as he poured us each some water and handed Tyler a small knife to cut the cheese round.

"Yes," I said. I relayed the story of our involvement to the old Wise One and he nodded, chewing thoughtfully on some of the bread. The food was pretty meager, but Tyler and I ate a little out of deference to his hospitality. He eventually asked us about our own tale so Tyler told him about our travels to Molg Elharn and some of our adventures before that. The old troll asked plenty of question, his easy nature and friendly smile putting us at ease and making us want to trust him.

At the end of the meal, Ju'mak pulled out a small bag and poured it's contents onto the table. There were nine gold coins, several silver, and a few copper. The troll counted seven of the gold coins out slowly, making a little pile with them before looking scornfully at the remaining wealth. Then he sighed, sweeping the unused coins back into the bag before handing us the seven gold. "That, I believe, is what we owe da king." He smiled. "Next month is gonna be… tight."

With anyone else, I might have thought that I was being hustled with the little show that I just witnessed. With Ju'mak, however, I believed that he had no hidden agenda. Glancing at Tyler, I turned and asked the old troll, "So, what can you tell me about your people? Are you native to this land?"

"My friend," the troll elder said, shaking his head with a small smile. "Dat is a long story. Too long to tell. And, truth be told, it is a private story we don't share wit outsiders. At least, not outsiders who have not gained our trust."

"Fair enough," I responded. "I guess we will need to get this tribute back to Commander Jessum in Nostringham, then." I slipped the coins into my bag and looked at Tyler to see if he was ready to leave.

"Can I ask a question?" he said while looking at the troll. Before the troll could answer, though, Tyler pressed on. "Where are the women? I don't see any around here."

The troll let out a belly laugh, then, and took a moment to compose himself. "You've never met a troll, have ya lad?" Tyler shook his head. "Unlike the other races of Aurora, trolls have no women folk. All can deposit their seed; all can grow a life within."

"Oh," Tyler said, someone dumbly. I made a mental note to explain a few things to him later. I stood, slinging my pack onto my back.

"One more question," Tyler said, still not standing. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead, little barbarian," the troll said with a grin.

"You said you don't share your story with outsiders you don't trust. How do we gain your trust?" My eyes widened, having not carefully considered what the troll Wise One had said.

"Dat is an excellent question," Ju'mak replied. "Da answer is… Tasks."

 

………

 

Tyler and I walked east, along the road and towards Nostringham. The sun had begun to set behind us but we paid it little attention. When we had left the troll camp, the two of us dove into our conversation and reviewed everything we had learned from Ju'mak. There was something big going on, we agreed, and the clue that the Wise One dropped, about not sharing their tale until they trusted us, had me thinking.

"So back in Land of Heroes," I said, "all the NPC's were grouped together into coalitions. The coalitions might be based on race. Or maybe political. Or maybe something else. For instance, all the NPC's in the Shadowrealm were part of the Deamonspawn Coalition. The thing is, many coalitions did not immediately give you quests. You had to earn the right to get quests from them.

"How?" asked Tyler.

"By gaining Coalition Respect. Respect was earned by completing mundane quest-like things called Jobs that were often repeatable."

"Repeatable?"

"Yeah. For instance, the Gnomish Inventors Coalition wouldn't give you any quests until you got enough Coalition Respect. The way you did that was to collect mechanical items, which could be found in just about every dungeon, and turn them in to the gnomes. It was a well-known Job that a player had to undertake in order to be able to eventually get quests from the GIC. For every ten mechanical items you turned in, you gained fifty Coalition Respect. Once you acquired five thousand Coalition Respect, then you became an associate of the coalition and all the quests were open to you."

"So…"

"So maybe these Tasks are the same thing, right? What did Ju'mak say?"

"He said the village needed Wolf Pelts, Stag Steaks, and Pepperberry Seeds."

"But he didn't tell us how many, right?"

"No." Tyler scrunched up his face in thought. "So how many should we get?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get to Nostringham first, turn in the money quest, and then see where we stand."

 

………

"Wow," Tyler whispered in awe.

"Yeah," I said, equally stunned.

We had crested a small rise in the Greenwood, knowing we were almost out of the forest and close to Nostringham and the more civilized lands of the Crasson Principality. Unprepared for the sight that greeted us as we left the trees, both Tyler and I stopped in our tracks. Nostringham was a massive city, far larger than any we had seen before. For a moment, I imagined I was looking at the New York skyline from New Jersey, a huge collection of buildings off in the distance and filled with endless possibilities.

From where we stood, I could make out farmland surrounding the city proper and spreading off into the distant east. The city itself stood proudly in the sunlight, a solid wall surrounding the city and protecting the hundreds of buildings nestled inside. Towers could be seen at this distance, as well as an easily recognizable castle at the heart of the capital city. It was like something out of a big budget movie. Tyler and I looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be quite an experience.

It took almost two hours to make our way through the surrounding farmland and up to the western entrance to the city. Of course, a guard stopped us at the gate and informed us that Bob, Tyler's bear, would not be welcome in the city. The tiny barbarian didn't argue, simply whispering in the bear's ear before the large creature turned around and loped casually back toward the Greenwood. The two of us inquired as to Commander Jessum's location and we were told that we would find the commander at the central administration building. The directions we received were easy to follow and we soon found ourselves meandering through the city.

As we walked along the broad avenue, Tyler and I marveled at the buildings that surrounded us. They were generally three stories, with shops and businesses interspersed with large and stately homes. People moved about in droves and, while many took a moment to look at the two of us, none approached. I was a bit surprised that Tyler, in his tiny thong, boots, and cloak, did not draw more attention but I put it out of mind.

The city reminded me of so many fantasy novel cities, filled with stone and brick and people. The smell of cooking food and spices permeated the air, and I was grateful that the smell of unwashed bodies was not nearly as strong as I expected. People laughed merrily, going about their day and living their lives. There were, to my surprise, small parks scattered about and the city was cleaner than one would have suspected. There were guards standing on most street corners, though, so tidiness might be a law of the land.

We eventually made it to the administration building and found our way inside. A few questions led us to the well apportioned office of Commander Jessum. His secretary, a man in his mid-twenties, looked us up and down before inquiring as to our business with the Commander. When we explained that we had the money owed to the king by Clan T'amak, he gave us a curt nod and slipped into a back hallway. Moments later, a big burly man in his forties entered the room.

Clad in thick chain mail and metal greaves, the man was a mountain and I took an involuntary step back as he approached. His beard, which covered much of his face, was a dark brown that matched his eyes. It didn’t look like he was smiling.

"You two brought the tribute owed to the king?" he asked, his gruff voice hard as steel.

"We did," Tyler responded, unaffected. The boy pulled out the coins from his bag and handed them to the commander, the man glancing down at them before nodding his head. 

"Trolls give you any trouble?" His question caught me off guard, not because of the words but because his tone almost hoped for an answer in the affirmative. Like he wanted an excuse to go punish the trolls.

"No," Tyler said, his own voice firm and uncompromising.

The man grunted before turning to go. Without another word, he disappeared into the back hall. The moment he did, a flash of light surrounded both Tyler and I. Pulling up my UI, I saw that I had reached level twelve. Tyler confirmed he had as well a second later.

Grinning at Tyler, I quickly withdrew our quest log to see what had changed. The previous quest was gone, replaced with a new prompt. "While you have turned in the requisite gold to Commander Jessum, you are still aware that Clan T'amak has several Tasks that need to be completed. Do so to continue the WORLD QUEST." 

Interesting…

We spent the rest of the day selling the various loot we had acquired since leaving Molg Elharn and exploring the city. There were a lot of interesting shops but neither of us decided to buy anything. Our gear that we had received when we passed our level ten training suited us just fine and both of us thought that saving money was the prudent course of action now. No idea what trials and tribulations might be just around the corner.

To our surprise, though, we did find a forestry shop that sold Wolf Pelts, Stag Steaks, and Pepperberry Seeds. Deciding to stock up, we spent three gold and added six Wolf Pelts, nine Stag Steaks, and thirty-two Pepperberry Seeds to our combined inventory. The proprietor of the shop, when we asked, suggested we room at the Bursting Sunflower Lodge several blocks over, indicating that the inn was where he directed his own out-of-town kin to stay when they came for a visit. We thanked the man and left the shop.

The sun was already down when we entered the street and it took the two of us a moment to orient ourselves. Then we headed in the direction of the Bursting Sunflower Lodge. We made it two blocks before the buildings that surrounded us took on a decidedly naughtier appearance and I realized that we had found ourselves in what appeared to be the red-light district of Nostringham. Signs for sex, companionship, and kinks appeared everywhere and I had to put my hand on Tyler's shoulder to keep him from stopping and staring. 

"Hey boys," a husky male voice called out from the entryway of an obvious brothel. "Interested in some fun?" The man was in his late twenties, clad only in very tight shorts and leaning seductively against the door frame. The bulge in his pants left little to the imagination.

"Exotic dancers!" called an older man half a block down, his sign indicating a building whose windows were spilling light into the street. "Fully nude!"

"Boys for rent! Girls too! All ages! All experts!" crooned a woman as we passed, motioning us towards her. We didn't stop, though part of me was actually very interested in exploring this part of the city. Moreover, this was the first time I had heard anyone mention sex with females in any positive light since coming here; having accepted, as fact, what Gus said back in Peaceford about women only being used for procreation and men having no other interest in the fairer sex. 

Strange…

We eventually passed through the red-light district and into an area filled with taverns and inns. It took little time to find the Bursting Sunflower Lodge, as the large structure had a giant sunflower painted across it's entire street front. The orc behind the counter was courteous, charging us three silver for the night, and we gladly paid him. After eating a nice venison stew, Tyler and I headed into the bathing room to clean up. We were asleep in our room a short while later, though I did have to explain the purpose of a red-light district to the boy as we slipped under the covers.


End file.
